Haikyuu Assault Team
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Japan has been ravaged by a virus and after losing his family to the virus, Hinata finds himself enlisting into the army in a desperate attempt to fight the zombies. Can he and the members of his team, all volleyball players who managed to meet at Karasuno, drive back the horde with the rest of their comrades? (AU)
1. When all hell broke loose

**Yo guys! I've just started my second year in university and at class today, I began to wonder how it would be like if the Haikyuu characters were thrown into a dystopian future as soldiers? I've read some fanfiction about them being soldiers and I have to say, they're so cool in it and I happen to be studying a module that had been gamified to mirror a zombie apocolypse situation so I thought, hey, why not write this down?**

 **I probably shouldn't be doing this because I have a lot of work in my hands so if this doesn't work out too well, I may or may not continue this (currently there isn't much idea in my mind on how this would work but its a working progress!) but I hope you guys would like this.**

 **So the Karasuno guys will meet up first and slowly but surely, we'll see the other teams (I have to include the Aoba Johsai team since I love Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Kyah!)**

 **Now sit back and enjoy the ride.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Hinata panted as he ran, the small girl in his arms shivering as he whispered words to her. "Don't worry. We're almost there. We're almost there," he whispered, the words not registering in his mind since he had ran away from home with her an hour earlier. His feet ached but his mind was set on one thing ; getting his sister to safety, even if it cost him his life.

The virus had come out from nowhere, infected in the country's population within 24 hours of its release. Some say it was from a military base and the virus had been a prototype bioweapon and as it turned out, it was more effective in turning people into mindless zombies and making them attack and infect others than actually making sure a country was safe from their enemies. Hinata's parents had gone down with the virus and when his sister started to show signs of being infected, he didn't hesistate as he ran out of the door, ignoring the ravaged screams of his parents as he ran out.

His feet were aching from all the running up the hill and from the weight of his sister, her small form shivering as they neared a large building. He had passed by this school many times and had planned to go there for high school before the world went to shit. He was supposed to play volleyball and become the Little Giant, not running for his life and hopefully be able to save his sister in the process. Her coughs were increasing and her body was hot with fever.

"Onichan, I don't feel so good…" she whispered as Hinata patted her on the back. "Don't worry, we're nearly there. You see, Karasuno High School!" he panted as he rushed through the school gates, civilians of all ages and sizes gathering in the small parking lot and getting sorted out into groups. "Come on you two, this way! All civilians, prepared to get scanned before entering the safe zone!" a soldier shouted as Hinata gulped, the gun in his hand at ready to shot anyone that didn't follow orders.

"My sister. She needs medical attention. Can you help her?" he begged as a doctor rushed past, a mask on his face. His frowned as he turned to look at the little girl, shaking his head as he whispered, "I'm sorry, but she's been infected." Hinata's heart dropped, although he already knew what had happened to her but hearing it out loud just made it worse for him. "You're a doctor! You're supposed to be able to heal her right? Please, save my sister! We've already lost our parents! I can lose her too!" "I know kid! What do you think I've been doing since all this shit started?! Until we can get a cure, she will have to remain in the medical wing for further survellaince. Is that clear?" he snapped as Natsu coughed.

"Take her to the med bay. Keep her isolated I don't want any more cases of people getting infected when there's a chance of them turning into zombies as well," he snarled to a soldier, who made a grab for Natsu. "Come on, kid. I'll take her to where she'll be safe." He's voice was much kinder than the doctor despite how menacing he looked with the gun, making Hinata hand over his sister hesitantly to him.

"The doc is just tired from all this. He's actually a nice guy. Once you get screened, go over to the gym and check in with the group leader there," he said as he patted Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata's eyes didn't leave his sister's frail form as she was carried away by the soldier, nothing coming out of his throat as he tried to rasp out the words. Was goodbye appropriate? She wasn't going to die, was she? She couldn't… she couldn't go…

"Come on, kid. Let's get you screened," another soldier said as he nudged Hinata to the line of people in front. After getting himself checked out, he numbly made his way down the corridor to the gym, its doors closed but the voices beyond it audible as he put a hand on the door. As he was about to push it, he saw another hand pushing against it and both of them tumbled into the gym, Hinata landing on his face due to the exhaustion of everything.

"Hey, watch it!" he snapped as he turned to see a boy is age scowling at him. His blue eyes were wide with rage and tear tracks ran along his cheeks as he scrubbed his face. "Shut it," he snarled as he stomped off to the corner. All around the gym, people were huddling each other, if they were lucky enough to be able to make it alive and uninfected or others were just sitting in the corners, looking at the ceiling as they wondered what lay ahead of them. A group of boys were huddled in the corner, one of them sobbing as the other patted him on the back.

Hinata made his way to the stage and plopped down, looking around the gym where he was. "This was where the Little Giant played I supposed," he mumbled as he looked at the shiny floor that would have once be used to play volleyball. Heck, some people would have been playing on it a few days prior and he could even smell the lingering scent of sports spray. As the day went on and people began to fill in, Hinata's mind began to wander to the beginning of the madness.

 _He and his sister were just sitting in the room, playing with the volleyball Hinata had until his parents cranked up the tv and the newsperson spoke. "There has been a virus breakout throughout the country. The virus had supposedly broke out in Hiroshima about half an hour ago but because of it being airborne and the officials not being able to disclose what sort of virus it is, the virus would have spread throughout most neighbouring areas within Hiroshima in the next hour. We advise all civilians to report to the nearest shelter immediately before the crisis gets worse." "I don't think they'll reach us that soon and besides, I don't think it will be that bad as long as we stick together, right?" Hinata's father grinned as Hinata nervously chuckled. The thought of the virus had scared him but he didn't want to ruin his father's mood. A few days later, he had gotten sick and started raving about things and his mother followed soon after. Once he had confirmed that they would be beyond saving, he had fled with Natsu._

"Attention!" a soldier snapped as Hinata lifted his head. It had been a few days since he and Natsu had ran to Karasuno but no word had come back on Natsu's condition. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much but as her brother, he couldn't help but just pray for her wellbeing and safety.

"We have accessed the damage the virus has done on the country. Unfortunately, we have confirmed that those infected by the virus would turn into zombies within 24 hours of getting infected and if anyone is bitten by them, they would turn into one as well. Scientists are at this moment trying their best to look for a cure but until that happens, we need to slow down the attack on the civilians who are healthy and hold back the horde until the cure is ready. We ask for those of you who are able to rise up as citizens of the country and join our ranks in eliminating these creatures and restoring the honour of the country. Those of you who wish to enlist, rise up and come forward!"

Hinata's senses tingled as he thought about the proposal. The army… that was the last thing he ever thought he would join but with everything that has happened, any hopes of a normal life he ever wished he would have has been dashed. His felt himself rise up and walking towards the soldiers, the head soldier smiling and nodding in approval as Hinata looked at him in the eye. "I promise, I may be small and unable to save my sister, but I'll look for a way to fly and protect everyone else to see the sight they have yet to see." The soldier quirked an eyebrow as the blue eyed boy from the other day stepped forward as well, "I'll fight with everything I got. I played setter on my volleyball team and my dad taught me how to use guns, so I may be of use in being a sniper."

"Ah, we got quite the crop here eh?" the soldier said as the group of boys walked forward. "We'll enlist as well. We were part of the same volleyball team and know each others strengths and weaknesses." "Is it just me or you kids seemed to be all volleyball players?" the soldier mumbled as he looked around for more volunteers. When none showed up, he led the group to the truck waiting outside and all of them piled in, the truck rumbling down the road to show how decimated the landscape had been in the past week. The road was riddled with holes and the sky was filled with smoke and the thick scent of blood and death. Hinata tried not to puke as he saw soldiers carting away a mangled body, the soldier having been torn in so many places he had no idea how to make out head or tail of it.

"Since you kids will probably be on the same teams, might as well get into your introductions," the soldier said as Hinata nodded. "I'm Hinata Shouyou! I wanted to be a volleyball player but now with this happening, I guess I'm a soldier now huh?" The soldier thumped him on the back in good nature as the blue-eyed boy nodded, "I'm Kageyama Tobio. Setter." "Let's make a good team, shall we?" the dark-haired boy smiled as he put out his hand for both of them to shake. "I'm Sawamura Daichi. This is Sugawara Koushi and that guy with the long hair is Azumane Asahi." As the truck rumbled down the road, the boys thought of how fate had brought them together as though they were meant to have been a team, even though this might not have been the way they wanted to meet.

 **Hope you guys liked it! I plan to update every week or so, depending if I have any ideas or time to write this.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Enlisting

**Next chapter is here! So I'm slowly bringing in more of the characters into the game and who knows, some of them may end up being on the same team as the ones they actually don't really fancy but anyway... also just to watch out, some of the characters won't be appearing as I don't think I can fit all of them into this story (or I might try depending on the situation).**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Kageyama Tobio stood in front of his father's door, the door swung wide open to reveal the sick man in the bed within. Kageyama's hands were shaking so hard as he pressed his hand against the door, reeling back at what his father just said. The virus had broken out a few days prior and his mother, who had gone to another prefecture to visit her family, had yet to return and now Kageyama only feared the worst. Then his father had gotten sick and was declining more by the minute. If he had the rumours right, he would turn into an undead being within the next few hours.

"Tobio, kill me," he rasped as the gun shuddered in his outstretched hand. Kageyama shook his head as he tried not to imagine the familiar sound fo the gunshot, the gun richocheting against his shoulder as he fired at his target. Sniping was almost similar to setting; you mark your target area and you aim, shooting at the target with absolute precision. "Dad.. I can't… you know I can't." "I know you will. You're a strong boy. At least let me go to the heavens as a normal human being." He coughed, blood splattering against the sheets as he rasped, "Do it, Tobio."

Kageyama stood at the door, not budging an inch as his father cried out in pain. "Please, just end me now! I can feel my brain turning into something else, like a bunch of bees are buzzing in my head and my brain turning into mush. Please, have mercy on me son." The gun glimmered in the darkness as Kageyama reluctantly took a step forward, his hand in a tight fist as he gently tugged the gun out of his father's grasp before staring at it. The metal was cool under his touch and the weight was a little light; he always preferred the occasional rifle over a small handgun.

He yelped as his father grabbed his arm, words that didn't make any sense tumbling from his lips as he rasped, "Please." That was when he lost all control and he lunged at Kageyama, trying to get a bite out of his arm as the boy screamed. Kageyama yelled as he used the gun to swing at his father's head, knocking him back into the bed. The older man snarled as he tried to lunge forward as Kageyama's quick reflexes took over. Before he knew it, he had taken aim and pulled the trigger, the familiar sound of a gunshot filling the air as his father whispered, "Thank you." As his body collapsed onto the bed, Kageyama's hand fell to his side as he crawled over to his father's fallen body. He had killed him, shooting him at the center of his forehead, a killer headshot.

"Dad… I… what am I going to do now?" he whispered as he cradled his father's body. Forget about getting infected, he didn't know what the hell he would do with his life now. He was a murderer. What else could he do at this stage? Slowly he got to his feet and with all the strength he could muster, dragged his father's body to the backyard and buried him in a hole. That was the most he could do to honor the man and he was glad that none of the neighbors were around. Kageyama prayed to the gods to receive his father's soul before walking into the house, going to his room to grab all the supplies he could manage to stuff into his rucksack. Years of survival training with his dad taught him to pack all the necessary things in a short while and always be on the go.

As he turned to grab his jacket, he caught sight of his team jacket on the wall, the words Kitagawa Daiichi emblazoned on the blue and white jacket. His eyes lingered on it for a while, thinking of the times he would miss not with his teammates, but of playing on the court, feeling the ball in his hand and spiking it when he had the chance. Now, he would never play on the court again. He yanked on his camouflage jacket and walked out of the house, never turning back to the place he had grown up in and where he had just murdered his father.

…

The truck rumbled to a stop in front of a military base. Hinata didn't try to figure out where they were since he sucked at geography (or most subjects at that matter) as they climbed down and were brought to a large hall. He could feel the tension in the air as boys and girls alike, some of them their age or maybe even younger walking to what would be their new home until they became soldiers strong enough to break the wall and see the view from the top. he heard Kageyama suck in a breath as he caught sight of two boys being led in a different group. The boy with brown hair narrowed his eyes as he locked eyes with him before his lip curled, "So, the King of the Court manages to stay alive in all of this chaos? I wondered why that was so."

"Shut it, Shittykawa. We've gone through enough shit so don't go taunting others for their misfortune. Ignore him Kageyama," the spiky hair guy said as he steered Oikawa away before a fight could break out. Oikawa's heart was pumping with rage as he was faced with his old junior from middleschool. He had already surpassed him in the world of volleyball, being a natural setter while he had to work his ass off to become who he was now; well, he wouldn't be a volleyball player anyway but he wondered if he had to continue being ridiculed by the gods by having Kageyama become a better soldier than him.

"Listen up kids! You all have been brave enough to come forward and put your lives on the line to become the soldiers that would bring an end to this madness. We'll whip you guys into shape and get you ready for combat in the real world within the next few months. The military won't tolerate any form of fighting or nonsense in the base and let me warn you, if you dare break any rules or so much injure another person on purpose, we would personally send you out into the world to get devoured by the zombies. You wouldn't want that to happen, right?" the commander of the base sneered, his cigarette still smoking at the end as everyone shuffled in nervously.

"So let's get you kids into shape so we can take back what is ours!" he yelled as everyone pumped their fists into the air, their voices ringing throughout the room as they stomped their feet and yelled for their freedom. Hinata didn't join in as he gazed at the light shining from the lone window behind the commander, bathing him in a light that made him look like a savior. "I won't fail now. I'll make sure I bring down every last one of them and make sure Natsu get's cured and mum and dad didn't die in vain." He had accepted that his parents weren't going to come back to him, making him more determined to fight for the only family he had left.

As they were split up into groups, Hinata was faced with Kageyama once more, the blue-eyed boy narrowing his eyes as he scowled, "Don't you get in my way, you midget." "Hey watch it, King! At least you get a fancy nickname and all! I may not have been able to beta you in volleyball but I swear, I'll become a soldier that can stand on the summit and free the world from the zombies!" "Right back at you!" As both of them glared at each other, there was a dangerous aura as Daichi approached them and smiled in a way that made them want to crawl into their graves. "Good that you two are in high spirits to get into training, but we have to make sure you don't get into a fight, got it?" he smiled as both boys gulped.

The room they had been shown would be their home from that point on fitted about ten people in it and Kageyama scowled as his seniors Oikawa and Iwaizumi set their bags on one of the double-decker beds. "Oikawa-san!" he called out as Oikawa turned to point a finger at him. "Mark my words, Tobio-chan. I may not be able to rule the court anymore, but I'll make sure I rule over the battlefield." Kageyama didn't flinch but instead nodded as he grinned, "I will." "Come on, Shittykawa. Where did you get so much energy to go threatening people during the apocalypse?' Iwazumi growled as Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. As they settled into their new home, they could only imagine on the future that lies ahead of them and the walls they had to break to make it to the summit. Whether they were allies or enemies in the past, they were now a team.

 **Nyehehehe, the Seijoh boys are here!**


	3. Weapons

**After some advice on the previous chapter (chapter 3), thought I should try not to rush it too much, although I just had the kick to write out that chapter yesterday. I'm going to rearrange the chapters a bit and I might add a new one after this one before Chapter 3 (ok that's confusing but you get the gist of it) so stay tuned!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Training in the military was a massive change from being an average middle school kid but Hinata preferred having to sweat it out in the heat than have to sit in a classroom and learn random subjects like English and Maths. Although they did have some lessons on learning some battle strategies and how they could be used when they go out into the field, Hinata was able to focus much more on it then he ever could and he wondered if the apocalypse happening was actually a good thing.

He managed to make friends with his fellow dormmates, although Oikawa and Iwaizumi can be a handful, Oikawa in particular as he tried to make fun of Kagayema. He didn't know what was the deal between the two of them but judging from the blue-eyed boy's attitude, it wasn't a surprise he managed to tick off his senior even after he had left his school a year ago. Asahi looked like he was an adult who dealt with drugs but he was actually a sweetheart while Suga was someone who you didn't want to push over the edge. Daichi… Hinata didn't know what to make of him but he was a good leader, as long as Hinata didn't drive him mad.

"Alright folks! Now's the time to have a bit of fun and have your pick at your weapons!" the instructor shouted as some of the trainees grinned from ear to ear. They have studied about weapons in their classes so far but now that they could get their hands on some, they could actually do some shit and kill some zombies. "Dibs on the guns!" someone yelled as everyone lunged at the weapons when the instructor banged the table with his fist. "Oi, don't act so uncivilized! Unless you want to dance with the zombies without weapons, I suggest you get in line like the soldiers you are!"

That caused all the excitement to die down as everyone grudgingly got into a line and walked to the table where all the weapons were. Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to get a glimpse of whats in front. "Hey, stop jumping. You're not in kindergarten moron," Kageyama huffed from behind as Hinata stopped in his tracks. He already found him really annoying due to the fact he was always seemingly trying to dig under his skin and stop him from doing anything other than shutting up. He guessed the only time he didn't reprimand him about anything was the time when they were in bed since Hinata would go off like a light once his head touched the pillow.

Once Hinata came to the table, his fingers tingled with excitement as he saw the array of weapons available. He grinned as he reached to grab a gun when his eyes came across a pair of combat knives. The metal shone under the bright lighting of the room and he found himself taking those as well. The instructor didn't say anything about him taking more than one type of weapon as he walked away, Kageyama shuffling after him to grab a rifle without even thinking twice.

"You sure you want a rifle kid? Not going to be much help against the zombies if you try to shoot them so far away," the instructor murmured as Kageyama scowled, "This is the weapon my father taught me to use. I won't abandon his ways after killing him like that." The instructor didn't have time to bite back a retort as Kageyama stalked off and planted his butt into his seat. The other trainees got their weapons and soon found themselves being hustled to a weapons range.

"Ok, now try to practice with your weapons. Remember to cover your ears with the headphones unless…" the instructor began when a girl shrieked as a gun went off, her hands clapped over her ears as she shook in fright. "You want to go deaf," he finished as some of the trainees began to sob. Kageyama could sympathize with them since some of them might have had to use weapons to end someone they knew when they succumbed to the virus. "Alright then, get to it! You have one hour!" he barked as everyone got to work.

Kageyama walked to the part of the room where it had been set for sniper training. He checked the gun for any ammunition before he pulled off the safety. _"Make sure you always check your gun if it has any ammunition. Beats getting your head blown off in case you forgot to check and someone tried to play a prank on you,"_ his father's voice echoed in his head as Kageyama flinched, shaking his head as he tried to focus. He set up the rifle in front of him, his eyes trained through the scope as he fixed it on the target in front of him.

 _"Remember to breath. Relax as you put your finger on the trigger. Make sure you find the most comfortable fit for it. You never know how long you would be in that position. Make the rifle an extension of yourself."_ Kageyama did the same thing he had been taught to do for the past four years as he adjusted his stance. He stood with his legs apart, giving him a stable position as he took aim. His left hand cradled the bottom of the stock, the position familiar to him as he put his right index finger on the trigger. He tucked the butt of the rifle in his shirt pocket, glad he had one since he was so used to using one to reduce the ricocheting impact of the gun as made final adjustments. He exhaled, searching for the spot on the target. _"Breath,"_ his father's voice instructed as he took in a breath as he released the bullet

The earmuffs protected his ears from the shot but he could still feel it ringing in his ears as it hit the center of the target, the hole still smoking in the distance as the instructor whistled in awe. He loaded the gun and took aim once more, using the skills ingrained in him to shoot the center of the target over and over until he finished the entire ammunition. As he removed his earmuffs, he could see some other trainees who had barely managed to hit the target itself staring at him in awe. He saw Oikawa look up from having just finished hand to hand combat with Iwaizumi, who had a cut on his cheek as he looked away. He didn't need comrades. He was alone in school and on the volleyball team. He could survive being alone now.

….

"Showoff," Hinata mumbled under his breath as he tried to shoot his gun. The gun bounced back in his grip as he shot, sending the bullet flying way off target and slamming into the wall to leave a small hole. "Hey watch it Hinata! If it ricocheted off the wall, you would have killed someone!" Kizumi snapped from next to him as Hinata set down the gun to rub his hands. He could remember what the instructor had said about handling guns but for some reason, his gun seemed to hate him more than anything.

The sound of Kageyama's rifle going off filled the air and Hinata watched for a while as the boy fired with precision, not caring about what was going on around him. He wondered how he could live in such isolation and not get lonely. "Oi, Shrimpy, come here for a sec!" Oikawa shouted as Hinata strode over, "Why do you have to call me shrimpy?" "Cuz you're one," Oikawa smirked as Iwaizumi sighed. "He was thinking about having you try some hand to hand combat. If he tries to do it on me any more, he's going to end up giving me enough injuries to land me in the med wing." "Come on, Iwai-chan, it wasn't that bad! You still look handsome! Not like any of the girls would have time to date you anyway." "I don't fancy having my body get cut up to ribbons just because you don't know how to control yourself and get a break!

As both of them bickered, Hinata turned to see Daichi and Suga facing off Asahi, who looked ready to run in the other direction as they taught him how to handle knives. The big guy gulped a bit before he took one from Suga and began to copy what they were showing him. "Come on. The faster I'm done with you, the faster we can get to lunch. I'm starving," Oikawa murmured as Hinata fumed, "Well, you got it!" He shot at Oikawa, who barely had time to react as their blades met each other.

Despite being caught off guard, Oikawa was grinning as he slashed at Hinata, who leaped back with such speed he barely managed to catch up to him as he made a mad dash at him. "Shit, where did he get so much stamina?" he growled as he gripped the knife tighter in his hand. Hinata suddenly appeared in front of him and he took a step back, bringing the knife to protect his face as sparks were created from the friction of the two knives.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Hinata murmured as Oikawa gulped. The younger boy's eyes were ablaze, wide and haunting as though they were trying to pry open his soul and pick it out like the crow he was. Oikawa smirked as he whipped out a second knife from his back pocket and struck Hinata, who yelped as he was nicked in the shoulder. Hinata hissed a little as Oikawa held up a hand. "Not a bad job shrimpy. Maybe you should train more on hand to hand combat since you're pretty much useless with a gun." "I'm not that bad! I just need more practice!" As Oikawa stared down at the small orange-head, he couldn't help but think of what he would have been like on the court if he had not been dragged into this hell.

 **Hope you guys liked it! I actually did some research on how to use a rifle and hopefully, it was as realistic as it could get. Next chapter due in about a week or two!**


	4. Bloody reunion

**Had a pretty crazy day today and what way to top it off then a crazy chapter on Oikawa and Iwaizumi? Just love those two, although I don't ship them but I love their relationship as best friends!**

 **Forgive me but this chapter can get a little gritty.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Its been over 24 hours since the outbreak began and Oikawa was wondering if any help was even coming for them at all. His fellow teammates were scattered across the room, some of them coughing as people tried to give them medication. Aoba Johsai had been turned into the local shelter but things weren't looking too good. Word has it that the virus turned people into zombies within 24 hours of being infected and Oikawa had seen enough zombie films to figure out just how bad things can get.

"Oi, Iwai-chan, come here for a sec," he murmured as he grabbed the other by the arm and dragged him to the corner of the classroom they occupied. Since the phone lines went down, they couldn't contact their families and they had no idea what was their status but they had already assumed the worse case scenario. "Oi, Shittykawa, if you plan on breaking out of here, how do you expect us to track all the way out of this place on foot when we have no idea on whats going on in the outside world?" "Oh, I have an idea," Oikawa smirked as he swung a pair of car keys in his hand. "Oh no you didn't," Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa gave him a grin, "Snagged it from the coach. Judging from how quickly he came down with the virus, I'm assuming he wouldn't be driving for a while." "You're an absolute sadist you know that?" "Oh, you're making me blush."

As Oikawa contemplated on what to do next, he heard some shrieks and moans coming from the end of the corridor as zombies began to fill the corridor. "How the hell did they get in here?" Iwaizumi snapped as he grabbed a chair and held it in front of him like a shield. Oikawa snatched a pipe that lay in the corner of the room and swung it like a baseball bat in his grasp. "Don't die on me, Iwai-chan." "I guess we have to follow through with your plan now huh?" Outside, screams were starting to issue as the school began to get overrun by the zombies and people scrambled to get out.

"So how do you suppose we get to the carpark?" Iwaizumi asked as he barreled through the crowd with the chair and Oikawa held the rear as he smashed down any zombie who got in their way. They were pretty close to where the infirmary was so he presumed their area would be overturned in the next minute or so. "Working on it," he huffed as he clubbed a zombie in the face. Blood splattered onto his volleyball jersey and he grimaced as he delivered one more strike into the face for safe measure. "You might not like this, but jump from the window." "Are you nuts?" "Do you want to live or die, Iwai-chan?"

They were on the first floor of the building but still, breaking a bone in the zombie apocalypse spelled instant death for anyone. "After you," Oikawa said as Iwaizumi slammed the chair into a woman's face and leaped out of the window, Oikawa grabbing onto the sill as he plummeted down to the concrete below. A few zombies lurked about and he quickly dispatched them as they ran to the cars scattered around. "Oi, don't you suppose which one belongs to coach?" "I'm guessing that one!" "I swear I'm going to kill you once this is over, Shittykawa!" Oikawa thrust the pipe to Iwazumi, who caught it with ease and began to slam it into flesh.

Oikawa leaped into the car and quickly got to work with starting the engine. "Hop in!" he yelled as he threw open the door, Iwaizumi grabbing onto it just long enough for him to barrel out of the carpark and into the streets beyond. Iawaizumi scrambled into the seat and slammed the door as they left their school behind. "Ok, any idea on where we go next?" he muttered as Oikawa cursed. The fuel tank was in the red and Oikawa cursed about the fact that it was dumb luck that the coach would have gone to fill his tank after practice before everything went to shit. "Only one place we can go to," he murmured as he pulled down a familiar path. Iwaizumi knew better than to fight back as they pulled into the suburbs of their neighborhood, the streets empty of people.

"You know there is a chance they'll be there." "Yes." "And that they might be zombies and try to kill you." "Right." "And that you might end up dying." "I know!" Oikawa's hands curled around the steering wheel as he tried not to think of the possible scenario he would have to face at home. He couldn't bear the thought of clubbing one of his family members in the face (although he wouldn't mind doing that to Kageyama…). "Mum normally puts her keys in the basket in the entranceway. I'll just go snag them and we'll be on our merry way." As they neared his home, Iwaizumi looked away as he saw how empty his own home looked.

Turning the engine off, Oikawa stepped out onto the front pavement of his house, the wind whistling through his hair as the door creaked open. He gulped as he steeled himself, trying to reach open for the doorknob to swing the door fully open. As he reached out, he felt Iwaizumi's hand covering his own and with a nod, both of them opened the door together to reveal an empty entranceway, the lights flickering in the distance. "Just like a zombie film," Iwaizumi murmured when Oikawa put a finger to his lip. He heard a moan coming from the kitchen and he carefully trod down the hallway, the floorboards creaking ever so slightly as he put his hand over his mouth, his eyes tearing up as he watched his older sister tear into her own son.

"Sis…" he whispered as his nephew, only around five years of age, stare at him with wide as he whispered, "Uncle Oikawa, mama is…" He didn't get out the words as his throat was ripped out, blood spurting through the air as he collapsed in a heap. What used to be his sister snarled as she turned her attention to her younger brother, her skin already covered with the flesh and blood of her own son as she lunged at Oikawa only to be smashed into the wall by Iwaizumi. "Get out of here!' he yelled as he batted her with the chair, trying to hide back the tears and shame as he smashed into her, blood flying everywhere as he heard more moans.

"Oi Shittykawa, don't let their deaths be in vain! Get out! Now!" he roared as he ran for the drawers and searched for any knives to serve as weapons. Oikawa didn't have to be told twice as he snatched the keys from the basket and ran out of the door to ignite the engine only to see Iwaizumi's mother approaching from the other side. "Oh not you too," he groaned as he snatched up a volleyball from the ground and threw it into the air. "Heads up!" he yelled as he smashed it into her face, sending her flying to the ground when Iwaizumi dashed out of the door, blood coating his shirt.

"That's not mine! Get the car started you idiot!" he yelled when his gaze fixed on his mother's limp body. "Iwai-chan, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry," Oikawa stammered, a characteristic much unlike him as Iwaizumi bit his lip and threw open the car door. "Do you want to get killed or what?!" he yelled as Oikawa quickly climbed into the car and hit the ignition, the engine roaring to life as they shot down the road into the streets. The sound of the car attracted zombies and some of them tried to cling onto the car only to be batted away by Iwaizumi and Oikawa's mad driving.

After about ten minutes that seemed to have stretched for hours, the boys found themselves driving down the road in silence, the only thing keeping them company was each other. Oikawa didn't want to question where the blood on Iwaizumi had come from and he couldn't get out the image of his nephew dying right in front of his eyes. His hands still shook and the sound of moans and grinding of flesh filled his ears as he drove on to wherever they might go.

"You think we might be able to go somewhere?" "Who knows?" "I thought you had a plan." Although Iwaizumi was worried about what was going to happen to them now, he was glad that at least Oikawa was safe. He didn't want to tell him that he had to kill his other family as well or else he would have been dead or worse. "Don't worry about it, Iwai-chan. I won't hold you against killing them. It wasn't like you had a choice." The way Oikawa spoke made Iwaizumi shiver as he realized that from now on, they would be killing more people than just that day.

After driving for hours, they manage to arrive at the local military base, courtesy of Oikawa's dad being in the military years ago before he died. After being questions and screened by the soldiers, they were allowed to enter the facility and were led into a large room filled with hungry and tired kids, all of whom looked ready to die. As they filed in, another door opened to let in others when Oikawa let out a hiss, "It's him." Iwaizumi turned to see the blue-eyed junior that had nearly driven Oikawa over the edge when they were in middle school.

He gently but firmly squeezed Oikawa's shoulder to make sure he stayed in line as they listened to what the military had to say about the situation. His own dad had been in the military as well and he never thought he would be joining it for a very insane reason. "You must be proud, dad," he murmured as they were shuffled out of the hall. As he watched Oikawa's brown head move ahead of him, he thought of how he had to keep his best friend alive and not work himself to the death the way he almost did with volleyball in the past. He couldn't risk losing anyone anymore. Especially not him.

 **Hope you guys liked it! I might do a chapter on the Karasuno guys next and yes, Ennoshita and the crazy duo Tanaka and Nishinoya aren't in it but I'm thinking of how to incorporate them at the moment.**

 **Dont worry, I'll be sure to introduce Nekoma, Fukurodani and Dateko as well (heck maybe even Shiratorizawa).**


	5. The captain and his juniors

**Just going to stick to back stories for the timebeing. Now time for Daichi, Suga and Asahi to take the stage!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Daichi still couldn't get the sight of bloodstained hands out of his mind as he lay in bed, staring at the lower part of the bunk. He had to drown out all the nightmares every day by working himself to the bone but today, he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. The snores of Hinata and Kageyama filled the room, which would have normally lulled him to sleep in a weird way but not tonight. There was a shifting sensation above him as a pair of legs swung down and gently plopped down next to him, a face with a silver mop of hair grinning at him as Suga went to sit down next to him.

"Nightmares again?" he murmured as Daichi nodded. Asahi was clutching onto the pillow he had, drool pouring on it as he mumbled slightly in his sleep. The three of them had gone so far together, from volleyball to surviving the zombie apocalypse that had wiped out their entire team. They figured they wouldn't have survived what had happened if the military hadn't taken up shop in Karasuno but they still recalled being surrounded by their sick classmates and teammates, not knowing what would happen within 24 hours of getting infected. On the plus side, at least that gave them enough time to decided what to do than the normal zombie scenario where they would turn into a zombie within minutes and would chomp off your head without letting you collect your thoughts.

Daichi felt Suga massage his shoulders in the dark, letting the tension seep away ever so slightly as he leaned against him. Suga and Asahi were the only people he knew from his past that he could trust at this point. Sure, he valued his other dormmates but Hinata and Kageyama drove him up the wall 99.99% of the time. "Aw, isn't that sweet," a voice whispered in the darkness as Oikawa leaned from his bunk, Iwaizumi snoring loudly under him as Oikawa blew a raspberry at him for kicks. Daichi still couldn't understand how both of them had survived the journey of getting to the military base on their own with how much they squabbled over minor things.

"Go back to sleep, Oikawa." "And miss out a little chat session to get to know your dormmates? I don't think so." "We've been in the same dorm for a month now." "All the more to get to know you lot. I know you guys as the clipped crows of old but let's put that aside for now." Daichi's vein twitched in his head as he tried not to punch Oikawa in the face on having to bring up bad memories of their team but he didn't have much to shout about either. Aoba Johsai hadn't been even in the top 16 until recently. "You people know all about how Iwai-chan and I had to kill our own families to get our lives to this base but other than the there of you being super clingy to each other and being as big volleyball geeks as us, I don't know much about you so spill it."

Suga turned to look at Daichi, worry written all over his face as Daichi gave a dry chuckle. "Fine, if you insist," he murmured as Suga squeezed his shoulder. "Don't, Daichi. You don't have to recall what had happened that day." "It's ok Suga. I got this." He gave Suga's hand a light squeeze but Suga kept a grip on him as Daichi started his tale. "We were just normal high schoolers in our first year of high school. One day, we're playing volleyball and practicing for the summer interhigh and the next thing we knew, we weren't allowed to go home and had to be locked in the school. As you can presume, we stuck it out in the gym for most of the time with the other volleyball players but after a while, you can guess what happened."

Oikawa nodded as he did the math in his head. Karasuno may have been one of the safe zones but it would have been impossible to make sure everyone in the premises had been left uninfected. Someone must have gotten ill at that point. "Then one by one, our teammates began to fall ill. For some reason, we weren't affected and we could only watch as their condition deteriorated. The whole school was in chaos and there had been rumors of students attacking others without warning. The teachers were told to keep everyone in the building but after two days of the virus spreading, things took a turn for the worse."

…

"Stand back!" their captain yelled as he coughed violently, his face pale as he scrubbed it. His body was feeling both hot and cold at the same time and he could slowly feel himself getting eaten away by whatever the government had released and plunged the world into chaos. His other teammates that had fallen ill were carted away to the main school building but no word had come about them becoming any better. He knew that he would be gone sooner or later but he didn't want to leave his three juniors behind. "Captain," Daichi whispered as the captain rasped, "If I try to hurt you or anything, you have to promise to kill me."

Daichi rocked on his feet as Asahi tried not to tremble. Suga had a mask of shock on his face as the captain coughed violently. "I know I don't have much time and the military people should have come sooner, but make sure that you guys stay alive. I have a bad feeling on where all of this is going so please, for the sake of those who didn't make it, make sure you live." He coughed more, falling to his knees as blood pooled from his mouth. "Kill me, please. I know the cure wouldn't come fast enough for me." "Are you stupid captain?! There's no way we can kill you!" Suga yelled as Daichi put a hand in front of him.

"Hurry. Please," he rasped as he cried out in pain. His mind was going faster by the minute and his body was on fire. He had to devour something, anything, anyone. He didn't care if he hurt anyone, he just wanted to take away the hunger clawing in him. Without second thoughts, he charged and almost barreled into Asahi as a volleyball slammed into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. "Distract him!" Daichi yelled as he ran for the center of the court. Asahi and Suga gritted their teeth as they attacked their captain, grateful for all those hours Coach Ukai had drilled into their training for spiking as they kept their crazed captain at bay.

Daichi's sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he grabbed one of the poles holding up the side of the net and began to pull up, yelling as he felt it come off the ground. "Step back!" he yelled as he felt his muscles screaming in pain when he felt a pair of hands join his. "Lift!" Suga yelled as Asahi pummeled their captain as best as he could. The captain snarled as he rushed at them, lunging for Daichi as Daichi and Suga managed to lift the pole off the ground and smash it on top of him. Guts and blood spilled across the floor, the sound of bones crunching under the weight filling the air as their captain lay still under it, his head having been crushed under it.

Asahi tried not to puke but failed miserably as he ran for the door, the sound of puking filling the air just as the sound of vehicles rumbling into the school compound filled the air. The sound of guns and screams going off filled the air as a man walked into the room, his eyes going wide as he saw the mess of human guts on the floor, Daichi's hands coated with it and Suga trying to frantically get the blood off his skin when he whistled, "Glad you managed to hold out long enough. You're safe now so don't worry."

The gunfire still hadn't died down as the man continued, "Just exterminating those who turned into zombies. Yes, they're real now that the virus has spread and its only a matter of time that those who had been infected by the virus turn into them. The only thing we can do now is put them out of their misery." He snapped his fingers and armed military personnel came in and started to remove the pole and the crushed body of the ex-captain like they were mopping out puke from the ground. Daichi and Suga turned away as they carried away their captain's body, Asahi puking as he accidentally caught sight of it.

"You'll be seeing more of that. Since you were able to stay alive without getting infected, I guess you might be immune to the virus. Karasuno is now a safe zone for those in the area seeking shelter so I advise you to stay here to the time being while we clean out the main school building. Here," he said as he tossed some bags at them, Daichi's bloody hands staining the bag as he peered inside. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling hungry after just murdering someone. "Come on, man up and get inside," the man muttered as he patted Asahi on the back. "Oh, and don't try to go outside or find your family. The whole area is under lockdown and for your safety, you better off assuming they're gone."

The doors slammed in their faces with a screech and Daichi collapsed on the ground, the floor now clean of blood. Asahi was trying to stop himself from shaking as Suga patted him on the back, his own face pale as he whispered, "Daichi…" Daichi stared at the food in his hands, which were now coated with blood as he tried to get out the image from his head. _"Kill me,"_ his captain's voice filled his head as he wiped his hands as best as he could and took a rice ball out of the bag before biting into it viciously. He couldn't back down from what he had to do now. He couldn't let anyone's death be in vain. And he couldn't let anything happen to Suga and Asahi, no matter what.

…

"Wow, that's a brutal bedtime story," Oikawa mused as Suga gazed at Daichi. Daichi had barely shown any emotion and he wondered just how hard he had become ever since killing their captain. Suga missed the kind boy he had once been, just carefree and only wanting to be the best volleyball team in the country, not to be thrown into hell. "Well, glad to know you better. If you excuse me, I'm going to go to bed." "As he slunk up the ladder onto his bunk, he murmured, "That was a very brave thing you did back there. I would have done the same for Iwai-chan as well." As the boys went back to their beds, the pleas of his captain still filled his ears as Daichi closed his eyes, whispering, "I'm not as brave as you think I am."

 **That might have been a little nuts and random but I hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Rabid past

**I shuffled the chapters around a bit so I think now would be the best time to add this one in. Don't worry, I'll be adding a new chapter after this so heads up!**

 **Crazy two weeks and no time to do any writing. Now, being pretty pissed with life and just want to make someone else's life miserable, here is the next chapter. I don't know why I thought of this particular part, but I just like the angst of it I guess... I don't own the characters (although I wish I can just have one of them...)**

The boys were woken up to the sound of the alarm ringing throughout the room. Kageyama scowled as he pulled on his shoes and quickly pulled on some clothes as the sergeant walked into the room. "Rise and shine kids! Come on, get your skinny asses off your bunks! Come on, the zombies ain't going to wait for you lot to dress up before they eat your guts!" he roared as Hinata mumbled, "Of course we know that. Although it shouldn't be a thing to be woken up at 4 in the morning for drills." "I would gladly do it if it was volleyball," Kageyama groaned as the sergeant raised an eyebrow. "Oho, you two ain't morning risers eh?" he growled as he reached out and yanked both of them by the ears, making Hinata yelp in pain and the scowl on Kageyama's face to grow wider.

Daichi sighed as he stood at attention. Oikawa was just yawning across him, trying to hide the smirk on his face as his junior was dragged away by the sergeant before the door slammed in their faces. "Sheesh, the apocalypse may have happened and all but how do they expect us to fight if we don't even have the energy to do it?" Oikawa groaned as he plopped back down on his bed. He didn't try to bother combing out the bedhead that had formed from sleeping with wet hair the previous night as Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head.

"If we can't even wake up when its an emergency without being serious, how do you expect us to react if the zombies come in here and try to kill us?" "I don't think they'll be smart enough to enter anyway. Our defenses are pretty much impenetrable… oi, that hurts, Iwai-chan!" "Don't jinx it, Trashykawa!" Suga sighed as he watched the two of them bicker once more. He had seen them in volleyball matches before but he never thought that they would survive the apocalypse and ended up becoming dormmates with them. Still, he was glad that they were on the same side now.

"Come on now. We better get ready before we end up like Hinata and Kageyama," Daichi murmured as he grabbed his backpack. The rest of them followed suit to carry out their usual morning routine; a 10km run around the base, 100 pushups, situps, squats, hand to hand combat and finally at 8am, breakfast, which wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to look forward to since they got what looked like someone had major diarrhea and decided to put it on a plate. "I think I'm going to be sick," Asahi groaned as he hustled out of the dorm with the rest of his dormmates. The poor giant was already exhausted from all the training they had to do and he had to do his best from not throwing up whenever they showed him a demo of how to kill a zombie, even if it was prerecorded.

"Come on, Ace. We can't have you falling behind now," Suga grinned as Asahi gulped, "That was when it was volleyball! There's no way I'm an ace on the battlefield now!" As he said those words, he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and he slowly turned his head to see Daichi radiating his 'I know you're scared but just try to stay confident or you'll get it from me' vibe, making him nod and run a bit faster as they began their jog. "Sheesh, those guys are taking things so lightly," Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi punched him on the arm, making him wince as they ran into the darkness.

….

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Hinata had been dragged into an underground basement and were thrown into it, the lights flickering above their heads and water pooling in puddles around their feet. "Hey, let us out!" Kageyama yelled as he slammed a fist on the door as he heard a rasp echoing across the room. "Are you mad? You throw a bunch of recruits in the same room like a zombie? I thought you're supposed to save people, not turn them into zombie fodder!" Hinata yelled as the howls grew louder in the distance. He quickly fished for his knife, the main weapon he had come to associate with since he was hopeless with aiming with a gun.

Kageyama snatched his gun from his pocket just to hear a splash coming from nearby, "Back to back!" he hissed as he and Hinata crashed their backs into each other, both of them surveying the scene. "Man, if this was just an ordinary day if things hadn't gone to shit, we would be playing volleyball in Karasuno or something," Hinata mumbled as a howl came from in front of him. He barely had time to hold up the knife in front of him as a woman slammed herself into him, growling as she attempted to claw off his face.

"Shit!" he yelled as he slashed at her, blood dripping on his face as he tried to get her off him. "Oi, Kageyama! A little help here?!" he yelled as his comrade stood far away from him, the gun abandoned in his hand as he stared at her. "Mum…" he whispered as his legs wobbled. His blue eyes were flashing in the darkness, the dark blue turning black as he saw his mother in front of him. She was alive… but not so alive… "Mum… it's me, Tobio," he started as she turned her gaze at him. He sucked in a breath as he saw that she was missing her eyes.

"Hey, Kageyama! Get your head around!" Hinata yelled as she lunged at him, knocking him into a pillar. He cried out as the breath was knocked out of his lungs, the zombie digging into his flesh as Hinata flung his knife at her. "You idiot! You could have killed me!" Kageyama shouted as the knife barely just nicked her shoulder, sending her howling to the ground. "What else could I do, Bakayama?!" Hinata shouted but before Kageyama could retort, the zombie growled as she turned her sightless eyes to him.

"Mum… please. Don't make me do this," he begged as he fumbled for his gun. He had already killed his father in the same fashion. There was no way he could end another of his family members in the same way. Was he cursed? He had always wondered if that was the case with how he was always alone, not having anyone to connect the ball for him. He had been so close to nationals before everything went to shit with his team abandoning him. Now he wondered if they were even alive out there in the world now.

Hinata stood a foot away from them, his knife tight in his grip as he contemplated what to do. He thought of Natsu, somewhere in the medical facility where they were currently trying to find a cure. It had been around one month since they started their military training and he still hadn't heard a word about her. Could she be better and just staying there to recover or had she gone mad and turned into a zombie or something even worse… he couldn't put himself in Kageyama's shoes now and stand face to face as the decision to spare the woman in front of him would cost him either his or her life.

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled just as a single gunshot filled the air. Smoke was still coming out of the barrel of the gun as the woman slumped to the ground, her eye sockets wide as the hole in between them steamed. Kageyama's gaze was on the ground, his finger still on the trigger as he dropped to his knees, the gun clattering from his grasp as he clenched his fists. "Am I cursed…" he whispered. Out of all the zombies they could have captured, it had to be her. "Kageyama," Hinata whispered just as the door banged open and soldiers came in to grab the body and fling it onto a stretcher to carry it away.

"Now that was quite something boys," the sergeant grinned as he stepped inside. Hinata didn't appreciate the fact that Kageyama had just been made to kill his mum and also not to mention they could have been killed if Kageyama hadn't pulled the trigger. "Now that ought to teach you fledglings how to stay out of trouble. Get out of here and go join the rest of your squad in the training field. Scat!" he roared as both boys ran out of the room. As Kageyama ran past him, Hinata thought he saw some sparkles in the air as tears streamed from the other boy's eyes, indicating he may not actually be as heartless as he portrayed himself to be.

 **And there you have it. I always wanted this scene to happen for some reason. I'm just a nasty person I guess...**

 **Not too sure when the next chapter would be up with the amount of work I have but we'll see!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	7. 1st mission

**A few familiar faces will be making their debut in this story!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Hinata was woken up to the sound of the morning alarm going off and he quickly shot to his feet, the feeling of having to wake up within less than a minute of the alarm ringing having been drilled into him like second nature. "Come on, boys! Hustle up!" the man in charge of their dorm, Chuuya called out as all of them stood in rows in front of their bunks. Kageyama had to repress a yawn or else he would be forced to do 50 pushups, which he did not appreciate having to do so early in the morning unless it was to do with the silly but amusing challenges he and Hinata had started doing as a way to tick the other off.

"Looks like it's your lucky day boys. Your first field trip starts in half an hour. You're to report in Bay 11 at 0500 hours and be driven into Sendai City where you're tasked to rescue any civilians remaining in the area. Also, if you see any humans with signs of infection, shoot them down on the spot." Silence fell across the room as Chuuya sighed, "I know you kids don't want to go killing people but until we find the cure, this is the best option we have. Better put them out of their misery then let them turn into monsters that kill other humans. There's no telling just how many people are left in the country and no foreign aid has come to us since they didn't want to risk getting infected as well so yeah, in simple terms, if you don't want things to get shittier, I suggest you carry out your duties as soldiers. Do I make myself clear?" Sir yes sir!" all of them shouted as one but deep down, each boy wondered if they would ever be able to pull the trigger on a fellow human being, whether they had turned into a zombie or if they were on the verge of becoming one.

"Come on team! Let's hustle!" Daichi called as soon as Chuuya left the room, everyone scrambling to grab their backpacks and get a quick shower before running to the cafeteria to snag some food. The others stared after them, some of them with hungry looks to get back into the real world after being confined to 5km of military facilities for the past two months. Hinata was itching to get back into the real world and see what had happened out there but at the same time, fear tickled the back of his mind on what he might have to do.

"Oi, now isn't the time to chicken out, moron," Kageyama hissed as Hinata scowled, "Shut it, Bakayama! Race you to Bay 11!" He didn't wait for a reply as he shot down the corridor, followed by Kageyama who ran at full throttle after him. Asahi and Suga squeaked as Daichi began to radiate angry fumes as he murmured under his breath on what kind of punishment he should inflict on those two when they got back. Oikawa and Iwaizumi just looked on with amusement, wondering where they managed to find so much energy at this time of the morning.

Soon they were briefed on their mission and piled into the truck that rumbled past the gates. Hinata bounced in his seat, the helmet bouncing on his head and occasionally tilting to cover his eyes. He groaned as he whipped it off, gasping as he was able to see clearly when the sight before him took his breath away in a bad way. The city was in ruins, glass littering the streets and cars broken into. The stray animal roamed the road and the occasional sound of inhuman shrieks and moans filled the air as they entered deeper into the city where there would be more survivors and more zombies. "Heads up boys. From this point on, you're on your own. You have 2 hours to extract any survivors and bring them here."

As the truck rumbled off, Hinata clutched his knives in his hands, gripping them tightly as Daichi rattled off instructions, "Kageyama, find the tallest building and stick yourself there to find survivors with your scope. Iwaizumi. Oikawa, both of you head north. I and Suga will head east. Hinata and Asahi, head west. If anyone gets into trouble, signal each other with a flare. Go!" Everyone scattered off into opposite directions and Hinata made a small bow to Asahi before they both set off down the road. The sound of their thumping feet filled the air, Asahi occasionally turning wildly to look for enemies and potential survivors. After about 20 minutes of searching, Hinata saw the twinkle of Kageyama's scope in the distance and felt relief that someone was watching his back.

"Oi, Hinata. You got a bunch of teenagers in the grocery store up ahead. Three of them, around 15 to 16. I can see two of them being in reasonable shape but the other… he's being blocked from view by them. Two blocks down south," Kageyama's voice filled the comlink as Hinata nodded to Asahi, both of them following Kageyama's directions to stop at Lawson's grocery store, the lights still blinking as they heard a gunshot coming from nearby. "Shit," Hinata swore as he shot forward, ignoring Asahi as he ran towards the source when he came to a halt.

One of the boys was lying in a pool of blood, a hole in his head. His eyes gazed at the ceiling as smoke still steamed from the gun in the bald boy's hands, his eyes wide as he gazed at the weapon in his hand. "Ryu," the shorter boy whispered as the one named Ryu dropped the gun, tears streaming as he collapsed, his eyes staring at his dead friend as he cried out, "Ennoshita, you moron!" "Hey calm down!" Hinata began when Ryu turned around and shot blindly at him, missing him by a hair as Hinata leaped out of the way. "Oi, don't kill me!" he shrieked as the shorter boy stared at him in disbelief. "You're… you're with the military?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you guys out of here," Hinata started as he took a good look at them. Both of them were filthy, their eyes having a savage look in them due to having to survive for this long on their own without any aid. The shorter boy scared him the most, his eyes scanning his face as though searching if he was going to kill him. "Woah, calm down. We're really here to help, honest!" Asahi murmured as he approached them, his hands in the air as the shorter guys scoffed, "That's what all those adults said when this shit started. Had to beat some sense into them and send them with their tails in between their legs to show who's the boss around here."

All that time, Hinata was staring at the dead body as Ryu clutched him, whispering his name over and over in a mantra. The body had an infection on the arm and Hinata didn't need to be a genius to know that his time had run out. "Ryu-san," he said as the bald guy whirled to him, grabbing him by the collar as he yelled, "Why didn't you come earlier?! You could have saved him! Ennoshita… he could still be alive! I wouldn't have had to kill him! Now I'm a murderer. Oh god, what am I going to do now?" His screams echoed in the empty streets and Hinata faintly picked up the words from Kageyama.

"Hey, idiot. Get out of there! Zombies heading your way at your six! Five of them! Get out of there!" he yelled as Hinata nodded to Asahi. "Unless you guys want to end up like your friend, I suggest we leave," Asahi said as Ryu clutched onto Ennoshita, not wanting to leave him behind. "Come on! You have to leave him!" the shorter guy snapped as Ryu yelled, "No way! I can't leave him behind! Not after he saved us from all that shit!" "I know! I didn't want this to happen either but we have no choice! His death would be in vain if we end up like him too! Ryu, come on!" The shorter guy walked towards the exit, turning to look at Ryu for a bit before turning to face the approaching zombies.

"Make Ryu come to his senses. I'll deal with them first. I didn't survive in this shit for the past few months without having some skills." With that, he shot off towards the zombies, throwing knives appearing from out of nowhere to embed themselves into the zombies' skulls. Those that had been injured growled as he pulled out a gun and shot them square in the foreheads, the holes still sizzling as they toppled to the ground. He barely looked out of breath as he turned to face them, an unreadable look on his face as he walked back.

"Shit, that's so cool!" Hinata squeaked as the guy grinned. "If you have to survive this shit, you'll develop a lot of skills eventually!" For someone who just lost his friend and killed zombies, he was pretty lively. "Senpai, you're so cool!" Hinata shouted off the top of his head and the guy looked like he had been stabbed through the chest. "Did you… did you just call me senpai?" "Yes! Please teach me that cool knife trick, senpai!" The guy's eyes glittered as he grinned, "Come on! Call me Nishinoya-senpai!" "Nishinoya-senpai!" "Ha ha! Say it again!" "Nishinoya-senpai!"

"Hey I break it to you guys, but our time is nearing. Unless you want to draw every single zombie in the vicinity, I suggest you get your asses out of there," Kageyama hissed as Hinata scowled, "I can practically feel your scowl from here." "What did you say?!" As they bickered, Asahi could only watch as Ryu gently closed Ennoshita's eyes before standing up. "You were a man, Ennoshita. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Asahi didn't say anything as he walked past, his hands still coated with blood as he walked down the street. "So, how do we get out of this hellhole?" he snapped as the group ran back to the truck.

 **Well forgive me but Ennoshita had to go. Man, now I feel bad for killing him off but not everyone survives a zombie apocolypse right?**


	8. The three high schooler survivors

**I didn't mean to make this that intense but hope you guys like it! Now its time for Tanaka and Nishinoya to take the spotlight.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Tanaka believed that he would have been dead when all hell broke loose if he hadn't run into a certain libero and a random guy in a store. Tanaka had spent the last few weeks trying to hide from zombies and saving his own skin, scurrying around for food and breaking and getting whatever he could get his hands on. He felt like he was turning into a savage, always looking around for enemies and when he caught sight of himself in a mirror, he looked gaunt and his eyes wild with terror. Then he decided to raid a store and found a knife getting thrown in his face and a yell coming from behind him.

"Holy shit! Watch where you're aiming!" he yelled as a pair of yellow eyes shone from within the store. Before he knew it, his attacker had a knife at his throat and someone was yelling for him to stop and yanking the smaller body away from him. "Sorry about him being like that. Nishinoya can be a little… intense," the boy mumbled as he bowed in apology. "Man, even with shit happening you still remember your manners," Tanaka whistled as Nishinoya, the smaller of the two piped up, "Oi, blondie! You better get your stuff and scram! This is our territory here." "And what made you the king of the joint?!" Tanaka roared as the other stepped in between them.

"Both of you, stop it! For crying out loud, Nishinoya, don't chase everyone off like that! This guy looks ok, right?" As if someone with that kind of hair can be considered ok! He'll probably lure zombies here with that horrible hair of his!" Tanaka had to stop himself from clobbering him in the face when they heard a growl from nearby. Tanaka squeaked as he fumbled the tiny pocket knife he had salvaged from the past week and held it in front of him when Nishinoya released a knife that narrowly whisked past his head, sticking itself into the zombie's forehead.

"And I believe we're compromised now," the other boy sighed as Tanaka stared at Nishinoya in aw. "That was awesome! How did you learn that?!" "Just practiced it on a lot of zombies. My skills as a libero did come in handy when it comes to defending Ennoshita when he goes to get our supplies. Oh, that would be this guy." Ennoshita gave a nod and Tanaka nodded back as Nishinoya grinned, "Well, you're actually not bad, except you could use a new sense of style with your hair. You look like a traffic cone trying to lure in zombies. How did you manage to survive everything like that?" "Well…" "OK you two, that's enough. Let's move to a new location."

Tanaka ended up bringing them to his hideout, the top floor of a small motel. The place had been abandoned with the virus breaking out but the place was still relatively new. Nishinoya let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the bed, the grim on his clothes sticking onto the sheets but Tanaka couldn't be bothered. Cleanliness was the last thing he could worry about during this time. Ennoshita set down their supplies in the corner and sat on the ground, for once letting his shoulders sag in relief of being able to let his guard down for a moment.

"So, what's your story? You guys don't look much older then I do, well except for Nishinoya," Tanaka muttered as Nishinoya flared up, "Oi, I'm supposed to go to high school next year! Ennoshita is the same year as I am but we went to different schools." "Oh, same!" As Tanaka stared at the shorter boy, his jaw dropped when he realized who he was. "Oi, wait, you're that awesome libero who won the best libero award in the summer inter-high competition right?!" "Yup that's me! Man, I'm supposed to go to Karasuno next year. Damn, the babes look hot in their uniforms." "I was thinking that too, although my older sis went there so my parents just wanted to make life easier and dump me there."

At the mention of his older sister, Tanaka felt the life suck slightly out of him as he thought of her. The first thing he had done when he heard of the virus was run straight home from school. When he reached home, she had packed everything they needed and had driven them far out into the country where she thought they would be safe for the time being. Turns out that the village, as remote as it could be, had become a nest of zombies and soon the brother and sister duo found themselves in a tight pinch. "Shit, I thought this place would be deserted!" "That's the main reason why it has so many zombies! Its so deserted no one would think that there would be anyone here and they just went around infecting each other!" "Stop making me feel worse!"

Saeko slammed the butt of her gun into a zombie's head as she turned to yell at him, "Get in the car and get out of here! There should be enough fuel to get you to the city!" "You mad! I can't leave you!" "This ain't a hero movie! Not everyone survives, you idiot! Go!" she screamed as she raised her gun, loading it as she grinned, "Come at me, you bastards!" She fired shots after them, shooting with precision as Tanaka numbly watched on. His weapon was clutched in his hand, his hand shaking as he tried to make himself move. He could leave her but he wanted to get away far from this place. Zombies… who was he kidding? This had to be a nightmare. He was going to wake up anytime now…

Saeko's yell filled the air as a zombie clamped onto her arm, biting into her flesh as she swung her gun at it, knocking it to the ground. "Nee-chan!" he yelled as she turned, tears already forming as she bit back the pain. "Go! Don't let me die like a sore loser!" She swung the gun with her good arm like a bat, hitting the zombies as she forged on, giving Tanaka enough time to climb into the car. "Ryu! Go!" she yelled one last time as a zombie sank its teeth into her neck, blood spurting from her throat as she collapsed to the ground. _"You coward. You coward. You have to help your older sis!"_ Tanaka cursed himself as he sobbed, remembering the times when she had covered his butt. He felt like the air was pressing him against the steering wheel, preventing him from making a move.

 _"Be a man, Ryu!"_ her voice rang in his head as he stepped on the peddle, the vehicle moving forward as he drove away from his sister. He spent the next few hours crying and cursing himself, hitting himself once in a while until he reached the city and he ran out of fuel. He abandoned the car and went into the city, finding fresh food from stores before heading to find shelter. He managed to figure out his way around despite his bad memory of how to navigate in the city and kept himself alive in the motel until he met Nishinoya and Ennoshita.

"You're a real man, Ryu! Your sis would be proud of you," Nishinoya sniffed as Tanaka stared at her picture, one of the few things he managed to salvage from his home before they tore out of there. "I'll avenge her. One day, I'll kill every single last one of those zombies." "That's the spirit, Ryu!" Nishinoya grinned as they did brofists. Ennoshita smiled slightly as they hugged about it and sobbed into each other's shoulders.

"I and Nishinoya just happened to run into each other in a store trying to find food and he forged an alliance with me. The only reason I'm alive is because he's so good at making sure I'm protected at all times," Ennoshita said sheepishly as Nishinoya snapped, "Oi, don't make yourself look so bad, Ennoshita! You always do a fine job of gathering our supplies and making sure we don't get killed every night. I wouldn't have the brains to actually think on how to survive each day." They moved on to talking about their schools and how they played volleyball until everything went downhill. Tanaka never thought he would find friends in the apocalypse and the next few weeks went by with them working together to survive.

Then the day came when some survivors gathered together to launch an assault at a weapons factory. "Why do you need to risk your necks to get weapons? That place is crawling with zombies!" Nishinoya shouted as the main person snorted, "If we don't have weapons, we ain't going to last long, kid! We're the strongest in the city so far so if anyone can get their hands on those weapons, it's us!" as the crowd roared, Tanaka glanced at his friends, Nishinoya biting his lip as Ennoshita sighed, "A small raid won't do much harm right?" That afternoon, they made their way to the factory and things turned south, the adults abandoning them to save their own skins and they had to run around the grounds, finally managing to find a vehicle and hotwiring it to life.

As they scrambled to the car, the screams of their temporary allies filling the air, Ennoshita barely managed to climb on when a zombie latched itself onto him. Nishinoya launched his knives at it, sending it falling into the dirt as they drove to the city, just glad they were alive. "Holy shit, we're never working with those idiots again," Nishinoya grunted as he collapsed on the bed. Since the three of them became a team, they took to dragging a bed from next door to Tanaka's room and made it look tight. Ennoshita grunted as he collapsed on the ground, his face paling as he shook.

"Oh no… no no no…" Tanaka grunted as he noticed the blood on Ennoshita's arm. "It's just a scratch." "The hell it is! You know what happens once you get a scratch! We need to get supplies now!" "I'll be fine!" "The shit you're fine!" As the hours ticked by and the sun began to set, the boys had no choice but to stick to the motel and pray Ennoshita didn't turn into a zombie. That night was a tense one, Tanaka and Nishinoya taking shifts to make sure Ennoshita didn't attack them. They bounded him to a pillar for safe measure and under his orders but Tanaka felt guilt clawing at him that he had failed to save yet another person he cared for.

"Hey, Tanaka. Stop blaming yourself ok? It wasn't your fault." "Shut it, Ennoshita! We'll make it together. I know where we can get medicine." The scratch on Ennoshita's arm was growing worse by the hour and by the next day, Tanaka and Nishinoya knew Ennoshita was running out of options. Dragging him with them, they broke into Lawsons and Tanaka did his best to search for medical supplies in the medicine section of the store. Despite knowing how hopeless it was, he had to try and cure him. As he tried to grab a box of bandages, he heard a yell as Nishinoya leaped back.

"Ennoshita, get a grip on yourself!" he yelled as Ennoshita began to cough blood, his eyes slowly turning a bloody red as he rasped, "Kill me. There's no saving me now." Once more, Tanaka was taken back to when Saeko was killed, her throat getting torn out and blood spraying into the air as her body fell to the ground. "I'm not letting you die like my sister! I can't lose someone else!" "Do it or you'll die as well! Don't let her sacrifice be in vain! Do it!" Ennoshita shouted as Nishinoya shouted, "Hell no!" Tanaka's hand was hovering over his gun, the fingers already sliding to take it when they heard footsteps from nearby.

"Shit. Zombies?" Nishinoya cursed as he readied his knives and turned to face the door, ready to cover their backs. Tanaka stared at Ennoshita, Ennoshita's eyes still kind despite having turned bloody. "Please, if you're my friend, end me," he whispered as he smiled. Tanaka's hand curled around the gun, the footsteps approaching closer. If he didn't kill Ennoshita, they would have more than one zombie to deal with later. What should he do? What should he do? "Ryu!" Nishinoya yelled and Tanaka's finger closed on the trigger, the sound of the gun filling the air just as two teenagers in soldier uniforms came in, the smaller barely avoiding getting skewered.

Tanaka dropped to his knees, his hands shaking as he stared at Ennoshita, a soft smile on his face as he stared blankly at the ceiling. What had he done? He just murdered someone… what happened next was a blur and he found himself among other teenagers who had been recruited into the army when the apocalypse happened. As his hand curled around the gun, he knew he had to avenge two people now. He'll kill them all, whether it kills him or not.

 **RIP Saeko and Ennoshita. Now I feel bad for killing them because I kind ship them in the stage play (well damn it now...)**


	9. The megane and his boy

**And finally, may I present the last members of the Karasuno lineup.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Hinata was bouncing on his feet as he tried to search for his squad list. The day had finally come where they would be divided into groups and be sent off for proper missions. He couldn't wait to get cracking on killing some zombies but first, he needed some teammates he could trust. "Oi, you're blocking my way moron," Kageyama huffed from the back when Hinata yelled, "Found it!" before he yelled, "What?!" Right at the bottom of his name was Kageyama's and both of them growled as they stared at each other. Sure, they complimented well with each others skills but they still found it very hard not to hate each other.

"Alright, you two. Don't start a fight before we even get together," Daichi grinned as he gripped their shoulders, earning gulps from them as they silently nodded and he marched them to the side of the hall where the others were waiting. Oikawa blew a raspberry at Kageyama only to earn a smack in the head from Iwaizumi before Hinata's gaze fell on two of their new members. The rest of them consisted of their dormmates, Nishinoya and Tanaka who they had rescued two months prior and lived next door, Suga and Asahi with Daichi leading the team. "And I thought I might be leading the team," Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi scowled, "You'll just try to get everyone killed with your sadistic nature." "That hurt, Iwai-chan!"

Hinata sized up the two newcomers, the one with the glasses making his skin crawl as the boy grinned, "Man, I didn't realize there was an elementary schooler on the team." His companion snickered as Hinata turned red, "Shut it! I'm fourteen!" "Oh is that so?" the boy mused as Daichi sighed, "Oi, don't start a fight when you only met each other for five minutes." "Actually, it hasn't even been five minutes," Oikawa pointed out as Suga sighed. "Come on, let's just listen to what Daichi has to say," he said as Daichi puffed out his chest, a little anxious but excited about having been made squad leader.

"From now on, we'll be doing our missions together. From what I heard, we'll be meeting up with squads from Tokyo soon to train with them so be prepared for some days away from the base. Look alive when you see them! I don't want us to look like morons when we see those other kids." "Oh, so we're going to see the city boys eh?" Tanaka crooned, his eyes shining as the glasses kid and his partner snickered. "City boys?" the glasses grinned as his friend snickered. "We are not calling them city boys for the last time, Tanaka," Suga groaned as Daichi continued, "Well, that's all I know for now. For the time being, let's have a little… chat time."

The words hung in the air as they stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Hinata was glaring at the glasses kid and Kageyama was on the verge of punching him in the face (then again, Kageyama looked like he always wanted to kill someone) when Daichi coughed, "Let's have a bit of privacy." Soon they were all squeezed into the dorm and everyone was crowded on their beds, Hinata scowling as he was squeezed in between a pissed off Kageyama and a slightly amused glasses kid. "We don't really have much to do today other than getting to know each other so let's do that, shall we? Without killing each other," Daichi warned as he gazed at Hinata and Kageyama, who huffed as they glared at their new squad members.

"Well, I'm guessing everyone is calling Megane for the past ten minutes since we met so I'll go first. I'm Tsukishima Kei. Nice to meet you," he smirked as his gaze fixed on Kageyama as he continued, "Am I right that you're once called the King of the Court? Oh, I heard you really rule it with an iron fist. Are you going to do the same thing to your subjects on the battlefield." In an instant, Kageyama was being pulled down by a scrambling Hinata while his companion pulled him second away from getting clobbered in the face. "For goodness sake," Daichi growled as the boys straightened themselves out. "Shut it or you'll get a shot in the head, Megane," Kageyama growled as Tsukishima grinned like a cat.

"Uh, I'm Yamaguchi. I and Tsukki used to go to the same school before…" his voice choked as he tried to forget the screams of their classmates as they ran for cover, their school bus having been attacked by zombies. _They were away on a field trip when they ran smack into zombies, sending their bus tumbling into a ditch. They were unable to get out, all of them slamming their bodies onto the windows to break out when the zombies got to their driver, who happened to have his window open. Pandemonium started as zombies began to climb in and tear people apart, some of them starting to turn as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fought for their lives._

" _I can't die here! Not like this!" Yamaguchi wailed as he hammered a zombie with his schoolbag. A girl had been dragged by her braids and was being bitten by a zombie as he cried out in terror. His mind was in a blur, he couldn't think straight. He was going to die. He was going to die. "Come on!" Tsukki yelled as he grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the bus, both of them running to the road, Tsukishima managing to keep them alive somehow as they raced to the nearest town. Luckily the place was deserted and Tsukishima took the liberty to break into a house and started to search for supplies. "Tsukki! You can't just break into someone's house!" Yamaguchi cried out as Tsukishima pressed a finger to his lips. "You hear that?" he murmured as Yamaguchi screamed._

 _A woman, her apron coated with blood lunged at the taller boy and sent him slamming into the wall, the breath getting knocked out of him as she clawed at him. Yamaguchi scrambled to the kitchen, not thinking twice as he grabbed a knife and held it in front of him, his fingers threatening to let it go as the woman rounded to him. "Kill her!" Tsukishima yelled as she lunged, Yamaguchi bringing the knife up to slice her chest open, blood spraying over him as she collapsed on top of him. He didn't stop howling as Tsukishima removed the body from him and brought him up, holding him as he whispered, "You're alright, Yamaguchi. Calm down, you're alright."_

 _Tsukishima was never a hugger and for him to do that to him made him calm down, the adrenaline fading from his body and the knife clattering from his hand as he stared at it. He was now a murderer and he wanted to drop to the ground and scream. "We don't have time. we better get out of this joint. Go find the car keys. I'll get more supplies." Tsukishima stepped over the corpse like it was a carpet and rummaged the drawers for knives. "Tsukki. How can you not panic at a time like this?" Yamaguchi whispered as he snorted, "The moment we hesitate, we die. You know what happens in those zombie films, you're a goner if you even try to spare someone's life."_

 _Yamaguchi shuddered at his words as he went to find the car keys. As the two of them headed away from that town, Yamaguchi couldn't help but shudder as he thought of the life that lay ahead of them. Tsukishima checked them into the nearest military encampment and they had been screened and checked before being let in and made into soldiers. Yamaguchi hated every moment of being in the army, the gun always feeling revolting in his hand and his guts threatening to spill when he had to come face to face with a dead body as they taught them how to best end a zombie. When they brought in a zombie for testing out weapons, Yamaguchi had to stop himself from puking as he looked on, knowing that would be the only thing left for him in the world from then on. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Tsukishima was there with him._

The others were silent as he recounted their tale of survival before things got a little more jolly with the others telling how they got there, although they were filled with just as much blood as what they went through. "Come one. Let's get onto the field to do some groundwork. Let's see what this team is made off!" Daichi shouted as all of them nodded and pumped their fists into the air, grabbing their gear as they headed for the training grounds. Tanaka and Nishinoya were chanting "Crush the City Boy Alliance!" as they walked, earning some looks of embarrassment from Suga and Daichi. Once all of them had left, Tsukishima turned to face Yamaguchi, saying, "So, you didn't tell them in the end." "How could I?" he whispered as he recalled the bloody scratches on Tsukishima's ribs. It was a miracle Tsukishima was still alive after that attack when he got clawed. For now, Yamaguchi was just glad his best friend was alive.

 **And the squad has assembled! Now we're going to head into actual story content so stay tuned!**


	10. Author's note (Roughly whats going on so

So we're now done with most of the character backstories so I just wanted to clear up some things that might be a litrle confusing. Thinking about some of the chapters, some of the events don't make any sense so lets make it a little more clear.

What happens with :

Virus - 24 hours

Bite - 10 minutes/ or the person just bleeds out

Scratch - 12-24 hours (or sometimes, the person might not get infected at all like so and so fufu)

Characters ages :

Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, Yamaguchi - 14-15 years old

Nishinoya, Tanaka - 15-16 years old

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suga, Asahi -16-17 years old

These are just rough estimates so I'll be tweaking some of the chapters a little so this sort of makes a bit more sense and correlates with what I wrote so far.

Other than that, hold on and enjoy the ride!


	11. Its Halloween!

**Happy Halloween guys! And we're officially at 10th chapter, yay! Thought I could make this a little Halloween related but since its already about zombies and what not... well anyway, here is the latest chapter! The guys are going to have a bit of group bonding in this so hope its fun!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Alright! Now that you guys have been sorted into your squads, lets have a little fun shall we?" Chuuya yelled as he stood in front of the squads assembled in front of him. Hinata shivered a little in the coat he was wearing, the weather starting to get colder as they moved from autumn into winter. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since he had lost everything and became a soldier but surprisingly, he felt that this life was much more suited than him than being a student; although he wished he could have followed his dream to become the next Little Giant and rule the orange court.

"Since its Halloween and we have yet to see if you brats are actually good together, let's have a little game. In half an hour, teams will be chucked into a largely confined compound and you'll have to be the last team standing by the end of the night. We don't have a time limit so take as much time as you like. However, if you try to stall by hiding yourselves and not making any moves, I'll release some zombies into the area to get you guys up a notch a bit. And don't say I didn't warn you! We're training you to be alert in all situations so heads up alright! Use BB guns for this exercise. You have twenty minutes to assemble your team and get into position. Scram!"

"Chuuya-san really needs to chill on throwing zombies into the mix every time he gets bored," Hinata groaned as Kageyama scowled, "If someone gets bitten that's on him but I don't think the superiors care much. They're just treating us like lumps of meat to be turned into zombie fodder and keep themselves from getting killed." "I know how you two feel but for now, let's just focus on working together." Hinata and Kageyama turned as one to glare at the two newcomers of their group, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who merely sneered as he grinned, "Oh, make sure you don't get in my way, Great King. I don't want to be trampled under your foot if anything goes wrong."

"Give him a break, Tsukishima," Suga groaned as Hinata barely managed to restrain Kageyama from knocking him over the head. Daichi sighed as he thought of the battleplan in his head, Oikawa and Iwaizumi checking their weapons and whispering to each other as Daichi spoke up, "Alright, so here's the plan. We'll move in groups of threes. Me, Suga and Asahi will be moving in a group. Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya, you three go together and for goodness's sake, try to be stealthy in this. It's already bad enough we have to fight with other teams without knowing our strengths and weaknesses so don't try to attract toos much attention." Nishinoya and Tanaka had to hold their tongues from hollering as Daichi gave them a warning look before turning to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "I don't really know about both of your strengths and weaknesses, but I'll leave you two to work together. Come back safe, ok?" "Roger," Tsukishima muttered as Yamaguchi gulped. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi, you two together as well." "Yay, Iwai-chan!" "Shut it, Trashykawa." "That hurt!" "And Kageyama. You'll be our eyes and ears. Get to the highest point and snipe anyone who's in the area. Contact us if you see people nearby."

"Alright! Let's go!" Daichi shouted as everyone poured through the gate and into the forest. The sun was only peeking slightly through the trees, casting an eerie glow throughout the woods and it didn't help that in around two hours, night may be upon them so they better get out fast unless they want to be in the disadvantage of being caught in the darkness without much protection. "Hey, Daichi. You sure it was a good idea to leave Kageyama alone? Maybe Hinata could have been assigned to protecting him," Suga whispered as Daichi sighed, "Kageyama prefers to work alone and I don't want both of them to start bickering in the middle of this. The rest should be fine." Daichi shuddered at thinking of having to deal with the other kids, some of which he had known to be pretty brutal in the game.

"Oi, stop shaking like a leaf and look ahead," Tsukishima growled as Yamaguchi yelped ever so slightly. He hated being in the forest since it reminded him of the day he and Tsukshima had to run for their lives. He still couldn't get the image of his classmates being eaten and turned whilst he just saved his own skin. The only reason he was even alive was due to Tsukshima's quick thinking on the go. "You're not useless ok? You're just not confident of yourself so just perk up on that," Tsukishima muttered as Yamaguchi tried not to tear up. "Tsukki…" he whispered just as he heard a shriek in the distance.

"Let the games begin," Oikawa grinned as he stood over a boy whom he had shot square in the chest. His body was crumpled on the ground, the boy whimpering as Iwaizumi put a hand to his ear. "Oi, reinforcements are coming so we better get out of here." "And miss the chance of getting some hand to hand combat with other people? I don't think so," Oikawa grinned as he pulled out the rubber knife coated with red paint. The rules didn't say anything about not using knives and as long as someone got paint on them, they were dead. As he turned to face Iwai-chan, he raised his fist and Iwaizumi complied to giving him a brofist.

"I trust you, Iwai-chan," Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi sighed, "I know." He raised his gun and shot into the shadows of the trees, a scream coming out as a girl tumbled to the ground. "Oh, nice one. Now its time to sniff out the rats," Oikawa grinned as the teammates of their defeated opponents came running out of the trees. "Geez, don't tell me you never learn about spreading out in an attack," Oikawa growled as he lunged forward, slashing at his opponents before taking them out with his gun. Iwaizumi was right behind him, picking up any stragglers until all of their enemies were on the ground groaning as they muttered about getting new bruises. "That was fun," Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi yelled, "Get down!"

Both boys barely managed to smash into the leaves as someone launched a grenade at them. "Are those even allowed?!" Oikawa yelled as he and Iwaizumi stood back to back, searching for their enemy as someone chuckled, "Oh so it's really you two! Always wanted to take down the popular duo from Aoba Johsai!" Shots came from the trees, barely missing them as they ran for cover, Oikawa scowling as he tried to find their opponent. He caught sight of the barrel of a gun twinkling in the trees as he grinned, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Fine," Iwaizumi groaned as he launched a flashbang grenade at the trees, making their enemy cry out as he tumbled to the ground. The brown haired guy groaned as he clutched his eyes when he felt pressure on his chest. "Game over," Oikawa grinned as the guy whimpered, the sound of a gunshot filling the air as Oikawa ended his opponent.

"Man they're really going all out," Asahi murmured as a flash appeared in the distance, drawing the attention of some enemies as they took the opportunity to gun them down. Asahi still hated using guns but with these being BB guns, he was calmer at shooting people as Suga and Daichi brought up the rear. Asahi was glad that they still had their teamwork from their time at Karasuno but he wished he could be playing volleyball instead of killing zombies. "Captain, incoming attackers from the south. Watch your six," Kageyama murmured in the comlink as Daichi nodded.

As soon as he did, a gunshot filled the air as Daichi stood in front of Asahi, pushing him out of the way to get shot in the arm. "Daichi!" Suga yelled as Daichi grinned, "Damn it, what a way to go." "Hey man! This isn't an actual gunshot! Don't go dying on us!" "See you on the other side," Daichi grinned as he exited the field, trying to control the tears from coming out as he cursed himself on being a useless leader. "Oi, leader. Don't get so upset. We'll avenge you," Oikawa murmured as Daichi sighed, "Ever the optimist Oikawa." "Shut it! Just trying to help!"

Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya, on the other hand, were having the time of their lives running through the forest and striking down anyone who got in their way. "Shit!" someone shrieked as Hinata gunned them down before moving on to the next person. "Could it be… the oni and his club duo? I heard of them but I never thought they were… gah!" the guy was cut off before he finished his sentence as Nishinoya slashed him across the throat, taking him out of the game. "Nishinoya senpai, you're so awesome!" Hinata squeaked as he high fived Nishinoya who was busy grinning, "Of course! I'm your senpai!" "Come on, Yuu-san…" Tanaka muttered as Kageyama yelled, "Watch out!"

Tanaka barely had time to react as someone shot at Yuu and he barely managed to get in the way as it hit him square in the chest. "Ryu!" Nishinoya cried out as Tanaka clutched his chest, his fingers stained with red as he winced, "Oh man, I didn't want to look so uncool." "Hang in there, Ryu! We'll get out of here together! Just hang in there!" "Goodbye, Yuu-san." Hinata just stared at them blankly as they hugged one another whilst Kageyama growled, "Oi, get yourselves together and finish off the rest. Checking with the captain, there is just our team and another in the area. Let's clean them up quick so we don't have to deal with the zombies." "Who said you can give the orders, Bakeyama?" "Shut it, Boke!"

"Well well, if it isn't Shrimpy," Tsukishima crooned as Yamaguchi tugged his arm, "Not now Tsukki!" "Shut it, Megane!" Nishinoya growled as Tanaka made his way out of the forest. "If you want to go and make fun of everyone in the team, why don't you just go make yourself useful and get rid of the enemy soldiers?" "That's what we've been doing. Do you want to know how many we've taken down? I don't think I can even count with my fingers…" "The point is, we've been doing our job," Yamaguchi piped in to stop Tsukishima and Hinata from grabbing each other's throats. As they were bickering, Kageyama shouted a warning to them as someone shot from the trees.

"Damn!" Nishinoya shouted as he rolled out of the way when he noticed their attacker. "Rolling… thunder!" he yelled as he rolled on the ground before coming up to shoot the attacker multiple times in the chest, the person crying out as they tumbled to the ground. "Come on! Let's avenge Ryu!" Nishinoya yelled as Hinata hollered behind him. "Idiots…" Tsukishima muttered as Yamaguchi nodded with agreement. On the other side of the forest, Suga and Asahi had met up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi and were now being huddled into a corner by the other team. "Finally, we can show we're the best squad!" the leader growled as Oikawa snickered, "Oh you think you can do that with that kind of miserable hairstyle?" "Shut it!" He fired a shot that Oikawa merely stepped aside from as the guy growled, "You messed with our school in a tournament long ago and I always wanted to pay back the favor to you. Never knew I could actually shoot you and get away with it!"

"Just how many people did you managed to tick off in your lifetime, Oikawa?" Suga groaned as Oikawa smirked, "I don't even remember you, weird hair. Sorry." "What did you say?!" he yelled as Suga sighed. "Attack?" he muttered as Iwaizumi grinned, "Hell yeah!" All four of them shot in front, their enemies shooting as Oikawa came up to the leader. The guy shrieked as Oikawa slashed him across the chest and pointed his gun to his head, "No one messes with my team, got it?" "I was just kidding! Just kidding!" "We'll see about that." Once he delivered the final blow, he looked up to see the others already having subdued their opponent as Chuuya's voice rang around the forest.

"Congratulations to the winning team! That was a rather entertaining session if I do say so myself. You're free to enjoy some Halloween festivities tonight!" "What the hell was up with that?" Iwaizumi mumbled as they sat down to dinner, wondering where the hell they managed to obtain Halloween candy and sweets. Kageyama and Hinata were having an eating contest to see who can stuff the most sweets in their mouths while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were trying not to puke from seeing that. The others were just chatting around and Oikawa sighed as he raised his cup in the air. "Since we won, why don't we say a toast to the winning team?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, we haven't even come up with a team name yet!" "Well, any suggestions?" "Rolling thunder!" "Hell no!" "What about Squad 101?" "That's too lame, Asahi-san!" "Ahem!" Suga coughed and everyone turned to face the silver-haired guy as he grinned, "How about Karasuno? If I'm not mistaken, everyone here, well, except for Oikawa and Iwaizumi had had some ties of some sort with Karasuno and I would like to honor that with the squad." It didn't take very long for everyone to be nodding in agreement, a smile even creeping on Oikawa's face as he raised his cup. "Alright then. A toast to the winning team, Karasuno!" "Karasuno, fight!"

 **Thats it for the Halloween special! Next stop... hmmm... maybe Tokyo?**


	12. Tokyo meets Miyagi

**The Tokyo guys are here! I'm not too familiar with the other Tokyo teams so for now, they're just consisting of the guys from the Nekoma and Fukurodani tea (although Bokuto and Asahi are the only ones from Fukurodani).**

"Here we are! Tokyo military base!" Chuuya called out from the driver's seat as they pulled into the base. The city had been pretty much decimated by then, windows smashed in and no signs of any human life as soldiers patrolled the area, still trying to look for zombies. Tokyo has a large population of people who refused to become part of the military and stayed on the streets surviving on their own since they believed that the military were the ones to let everything go bad but Hinata did have his doubts sometimes about what the military may be hiding from them. "Oi, look alive kids! You'll be staying here for the next month or so so don't make me look like a fool of an instructor!"

Their squad had been chosen to go to Tokyo for a month training with the Tokyo squads and Hinata had been bouncing on the balls of his feet trying to think how it would be like to meet someone from Tokyo. He heard rumors that they had much more field training than they did due to the large area of the city to work with and the number of zombies that needed to be culled so it worked well for training purposes. "Well it's not like you do anything other than try to feed us to zombies." "Shut your trap, Tsukishima or I swear I'll throw you out of the damn truck!" "Sure. Go ahead and try to explain to your superiors about that then." "You're damn cocky for a 14-year-old dammit."

The Tokyo military base was maybe 10 kilometers big and the amount of kids training there was much more than where they came from. Hinata was glad that they were out of the stuffy Miyagi base and out in the big city and that he could possibly meet someone who could help him kick Kageyama's ass and shut Tsukishima's trap. He wondered if anyone had the ability to actually stop Tsukishima from turning every conversation into a death match.

The group marched through the doors into the gym where they would be presented to the squad working with them from then on. The kids looked on, some of them staring at them with intense curiosity and Hinata had to gulp down the feeling that they might get eaten by some of them. As Hinata passed by a boy with pudding like hair, he could feel his eyes staring at him as he shuddered. "These squads will be working with you on your month stay here in Tokyo. To kick things off, we'll be splitting you lot into two squads for a training exercise in Zone 7. Just to let you know, we're mixing you guys up so you'll have a little fun trying to get to know each other on the go! Here are the teams!"

As they were called out, Hinata looked around at his potential teammates. Puddinghead was standing in front of a guy with a bad case of bedhead, a grin on his face that reminded him of a Cheshire cat and there was a sullen guy who was listening to his friend, a guy with owl-like eyes jabbing at their direction. "Oh, so the city boys wanna play with us, eh? Come one, bring it!" Tanaka snarled as Daichi gave him a death glare. "Mind your manners, Tanaka." "Hai, captain." Suga sighed as he turned to see Oikawa staring at the other squad, his eyes seeming to analyze each of them as they were dismissed.

"So, who are we going to be paired up with?" Hinata wondered aloud as he tried to recall the names of the guys he was to be paired up with. He had the unfortunate luck of being paired with Kageyama and now they were busy searching for a guy by the name of Kenma. "Why didn't they even tell us how they look like dammit?" Kageyama looked ready to murder someone since the whole journey he had been unable to sleep and Hinata had nearly puked on him from travel sickness when they saw a really tall guy headed in their direction.

"Ah, Shrimpy! You must be Hinata!" he smiled as Hinata shrieked, "I'm not short! I'm still growing!" "As if, Boke. You haven't even grown a centimeter since we were in the military." "Mind your own business, Bakeyama!" As they bickered, the puddinghead boy from earlier walked over, his eyes darting to and fro as he scanned the crowd, looking rather lost. "Oi, Kenma-san! I found them!" Lev, who had to be the tall guy called out as Kenma looked ready to disappear. "Oh, you're the pudding head from earlier!" Hinata pointed out as Kenma murmured, "Don't call me that." "What's wrong with being called pudding head? It makes you sound yummy right?" "You really only think about food, Lev."

"You're so tall! That's so not fair!" "Oh, I'm half Russian but I can't speak any since I was raised here." "Russian?! So cool!" "Come on, let's get going for the task." Kenma watched as his group interacted, trying to analyse what they were going to do on the field. Much of what had happened to him so far was like a bad zombie game come to life, except that in a game, you can always restart. Now, once you die, its game over for you. Permanently. "Why do they have to separate us, Kuroo?" he moaned as Kuroo, the guy with the bedhead ruffled his hair, "Come on, you could use some friends other than me and Lev. Go and socialize." "Don't wanna." "Well not like you have a choice!" Just looking at his squad made him tired and want to hide in a room to play his video game.

"What do you want, City boy? Ya think you're the best around this place? Let me show you what we're made off," Tanaka grinned before Daichi could shoot him a warning. Suga would be better at making him shut up but he had been placed in a different squad, leaving Daichi with the crazier bunch. "Hope we get along," a smaller boy from the Tokyo side said as he shook his hand. "Name's Yaku. Sorry to say but you got landed with the crazy guys from the squad." "Same here. Hope you don't mind if they go little nuts." Despite them being crazy, Daichi couldn't help but think of them as his own family now, even if he spent half of the time trying not to murder them.

"Oya oya. What we got here?" the guy with the owl eyes grinned as Tsukishima walked towards him. Yamaguchi had been placed in the squad and was looking at him worriedly from the distance as someone hooked an arm around Tsukishima's neck. "Ah, we got another tall person in this group eh? Funny that Kenma managed to get that shorty on his team. He looked like he could be pretty good on the field." It was the guy with the bad case of bedhead and Tsukishima gently pried his arm off, murmuring about having to be paired with weirdos as they introduced themselves. "I'm Kuroo, that guy with the weird owl look is Bokuto and his sidekick there is Akaashi." Akaashi just sighed at his words as the rest of the team grouped in.

"I'm counting on you guys not to make us look like crap," Oikawa grinned as Kuroo shot him a nastier grin, "Oh, we won't." "Oikawa, try to be nice once in a while," Suga begged as they took note of who was where. In their group, the red team was : Suga, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Inuoka, Kai, Asahi, Tsukishima. The other group, the blue team, consisted of Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Yamamoto, Kenma, Lev.

"Alright. Your mission is to capture each others flag. You'll be working in your assigned squads until the end of the day so make sure you work together! The losing team will have to deal with a hundred pushups and a 10km run around the compound!" As the teams assembled, Hinata cracked a grin as Tanaka yelled, "We're going to crush the city boy alliance!" "Why the hell are you saying that when we're on the same team?!" Yamamoto yelled as they got ready for their battle.

 **Hope that wasn't too confusing. Gah, I wanted to add more spice to the group from Tokyo but I thought I should leave out the rest because I want to write more familiar characters in this so I can bring them to life better. Anyway, to be updated!**


	13. Game on

**Exams are over! Yay!**

 **To be honest, this is a pretty tough write since I'm a sucker at strategy and combat but I'll do my best! Probably going to split this up into different chapters so it won't be too overwhelming.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Uwah! Its so big!" Hinata gawked as they stood at the entrance of the training area. The entire block had been sealed off and even then it had to be at least 1 km in diameter, giving them plenty of room and places to hide and hunt one another. "Anyway, do you have any plans on how we're going to survive this, Kenma-san? Most of the tacticians went with the other team," Lev groaned as Kenma sighed, "We have the squad leader from the Miyagi group so that accounts for something." Daichi didn't know whether he should take that as a compliment. He was already feeling a bit scared since Oikawa and Suga were master strategists in their own right.

Then again, their team had Hinata and Kageyama. "Ah! That makes sense! Daichi-san, whats your plan?" Lev asked as Daichi rubbed the back of his head. "You guys trained here before. You have any idea about the layout?" "Just a bunch of broken buildings. No zombies so no worries over here. Also, we're using BB guns so we won't worry about getting killed." "Just how dumb can you be in thinking they woud let us use real guns on each other, Lev?" "What? It's possible Yaku-san!" Kenma sighed as he ran through what he could gather from their group. The other team consisted of people who were pros at defense and attacking. Tacticians wise, they have the best ones on their team but at least on their end, they had more guys with guts than brains.

"How many of you are good in hand to hand combat?" Kenma asked and at that, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka shot up their hands. "We specialize more on defense so we can cover you when you're on the field. We'll be using you guys as bait to draw out the other team if that's ok with you." "Being a decoy? Eh, that doesn't sound so cool…" "It doesn't have to be cool, Boke!" Kenma drew a rough map of the area, pointing out good hiding spots that Kuroo and the others probably already knew about so he told them to keep an eye when venturing into those areas. "Wah, you're so cool Kenma!" "It's nothing… its just like playing a videogame…" Soon they heard the timer go off and they quickly scattered to their positions as Kenma wondered, "So, have you made your move now, Kuroo?"

"Hey hey hey! So we're one team now? Shall we go and smash up the other team?" Bokuto grinned as Akaashi sighed. He wondered how the hell he ended up stuck with Bokuto like glue, the older teen always seeking advice from him. He was good in fighting and all but he just lacked the brain power to actually figure out what to do. Akaashi, on the other hand, was a talented sniper, serving as the team's eyes and ears when they're on the field. Suga was a little wary around his teammates, most of them guys who looked ready to rip each other's throats at a moments notice.

"How about this? Akaashi, you head up to the highest vantage point and set camp there. Watch our backs and also, I'm pretty sure the other team would have at least one sniper, am I right, silver-hair?" Kuroo grinned as Suga gulped. "Yeah, we do. He'll probably be doing the same thing you suggested so watch out. He has a pretty good aim." The number of times he had seen Kageyama actually fail to get a shot, he didn't recall him ever making such a mistake. "Anyway! Let's get this over and done! I want to get this party started!" "Calm down, Bokuto-san. We have the whole day to do this."

"Yay! We get to fight the other team! They look so strong so it will be cool to bring them down!" "Don't forget Oikawa-san is on the team, Boke! He'll be looking for any opportunity to slit your throat!" That just made Hinata even more excited as Kageyama scowled, "I'm heading off now. Watch yourself." Hinata lifted a hand for him to high-five, which he looked at with disdain before he gave him an awkward high-five before running off. "Geez, that guy needs to unwind a little. Even I get a bit scared of him at times," Lev murmured as he and Hinata scanned the streets. "Do you like standing out here in the open? I mean, Akaashi-san can spot us like an owl searching for prey in the night…" "But I think its even cooler! With us, the battle can get started right?" "I'm a little worried about how you think of things, Hinata…"

At his words, Hinata barely managed to catch a twinkle in the distance as he yelled, "Duck!" A gunshot filled the air as he pushed Lev out of the way, barely dodging as someone chuckled. "Oya, so you guys have been sent out here eh?" Kuroo stood in front of them, his tall frame making Hinata shudder as he held out a gun. "Don't underestimate me!" Hinata shouted as he shot forward. "So fast!" Kuroo gasped as Hinata launched himself at him as Lev yelled, "Get back, it's a trap!" Hinata barely had time to react as someone shot at him from the distance, rolling back as Kuroo chuckled, "At least you paid attention to our battle strategies, Lev. I have to give you that." "Oi, I don't fall asleep that much during our missions!"

Tsukishima sighed as he hid behind the pillar opposite from Kuroo, who was grinning much more than he should as he tried to shoot at Hinata and Lev. Lev barely managed to dodge as Hinata shot towards them at full speed, his eyes flashing as Tsukishima grinned, "Come on, take the bait, moron." The three of them had placed themselves in a triangle, trapping Hinata in it and ready to bring him down once he stepped into it. Just as Hinata was about to enter, there was a shot behind him and Bokuto barely managed to get his face behind the pillar as it hit the pillar, leaving a stain of blue paint on it. "Shit forgot about Daichi-san," Tsukishima murmured as he got ready his gun. Daichi was always good at covering their backs in a mission whilst Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya went wild with attacking everyone.

"Alright, I anticipated that would happen," Kenma murmured as he zoomed in on them with his binoculars. From the intel Kagayema had given him, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima were bunched up in a corner with Hinata and Lev, Daichi bringing up the rear. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yaku were scouting out another area and he didn't have to be a genius to know that Iwaizumi and Oikawa would probably be sent there as well. Yamamoto and Yamaguchi were busy protecting him for the time being since he was basically prone to any attack. He had placed himself in an office building, the glass glinting on the ground as he looked out for his teammates. So far, no one has been defeated yet.

"So this team is engaged. What about the other one…" he murmured when Yamaguchi let out a yelp. There was the sound of smashing glass and a scream as Yamaguchi crashed onto the ground, red paint splattered across his chest as Kenma heard a chuckle. "Oh, so they were right about him using this place as his vantage point. Now we just have to find Tobio and we'll be on our merry way," Oikawa grinned as he cocked his gun at Kenma's direction. Iwaizumi just sighed as Yamamoto stood in front of Kenma, nodding to Kenma as he drew his gun. "Win for the team," he murmured as he got ready to engage in combat. Oikawa idly switched to his knives just as Kenma ducked out of the window.

"What the hell?!" Iwaizumi yelled as Kenma leaped out, barely managing to grab onto the rope he had hung prior to his previous missions and swung to the ground floor before bolting down the street. Shit, so Akaashi had told him, no, rather, Kuroo must have. Anyway, he had to get out of there and fast. "Compromised?" Kageyama murmured as Kenma sighed. "Yeah, now that I'm out in the open, watch my back. Yamaguchi and probably Yamamoto are down. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are probably heading your way now so switch positions." As he said those words, there was a grunt as Kageyama lifted his gun and proceeded to change his sniping location. Kenma checked at his watch, making note that not even an hour had passed. "This is going to be a long day," he sighed.

Red team: Blue team:

Oikawa Daichi

Iwaizumi Kenma

Suga Tanaka

Asahi Nishinoya

Kuroo Lev

Bokuto Hinata

Tsukishima Kageyama

Akaashi Yamamoto (defeated)

Inuoka Yamaguchi (defeated)

Kai Yaku

 **Thats it for now! Might update later again today, maybe not.**


	14. Puddinghead and bedhead

**Been a while since I updated. Assignments are driving me up the wall!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Kenma remembered the day that everything went to shit. First thing that happened was that the school was under lockdown and no one could go home. Kenma didn't bother to try sneaking away like some of his classmates, choosing to hide in the corner of the gym he always found to be a sacred hiding spot for him. He then got to work in diving out of the real world into his game, trying his best to forget what was going on.

Virus. Epidemic. Infected. Those words seemed to fly over his head as he thought of the scenario. Yeah, there had been speculation that this would happen eventually sometime since the world was so messed up but he never imagined he would be dragged into it. Now he would have to use his brain more than ever to survive, sending chills down his spine as he thought of how much energy he needed to use. Kuroo… where was he? Oh right. He was in high school now. I'm all alone while he has his pals…

The thought of the spiky haired spiker made Kenma flinch a little as he thought of his best friend. Surviving the last year of his middle school had been tough without the taller volleyball player protecting him from bullies and with him going more into himself to shield himself from the pain of reality, it made things a lot worse for Kenma as the days passed by. Oh man, why didn't he have to be in the same year as Kuroo… everything would have been just fine…

"Oi, Kenma. We're leaving."

The familiar voice made Kenma's head jerk up in surprise to see Kuroo smirking at the doorway, the works Nekoma High School Volleyball Team emblazoned on the back of his jersey. Two guys stood behind him, the one with the closely cropped hair giving him a grin while the shorter of the lot looked ready to just run out of the school, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I knew you were an idiot Kuroo but why did we have to come here and pick up this guy?"

"He's my best friend, Yaku. I can't just leave him behind. Besides, Kenma is a much better strategist than you."

The shorter guy snorted as Kenma stared through the bangs shielding his eyes from the outside world as Kuroo offered him a hand to pull him out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well rescuing you of course! We're not going to stick around while waiting for shit to happen so we're hightailing out of here."

Kuroo looked much more eager than he should have been about being thrown into a zombie apocalypse as Kenma was pulled to his feet. The boys marched out of the gym, their shoes squeaking on the court for what may be the last time as Kenma entered the harsh light of the outside world.

"So, what have you gathered from this so far? I presumed you weren't just sitting around without trying to comprehend what was going on."

Kuroo's words struck Kenma as he sighed, having already expected this. "There's no phone signal. Since we've been told to wait until military help arrives, I assume its because they might want to recruit us into the army being at the suitable age for training, not like they have much of a choice here. Being in the city center, we're more prone to any zombie attacks, should we even come across one, assuming that they now exist with the virus going on." Kenma had recalled something about the infection doing weird things to people so he couldn't discount the idea of zombies being out of the picture.

"First thing first is to get far away from as many people as possible. Being in a school with so many breathing people would attract zombies in the area. If we travel in our small group, we shouldn't attract much attention. First, let's head to whatever store we can find and grab some supplies. I assume like any zombie game, they have been abandoned so we don't have to worry about getting caught since the police have quite a bit to deal with now. Then we should seek shelter at any tall buildings. Avoid neighborhoods because there is a chance of it being infected already."

The thought of not being able to go home made Kenma sick in the gut but he didn't have much of a choice but assume that his family was gone. Not to mention, he had just talked about five minutes, the longest he had done since Kuroo had left junior high.

"Wow, you aren't kidding that this guy knows his stuff. Kenma, was it? I'm Yamamoto, the shortie is Yaku." The guy with the close cropped hair grinned as he avoided a kick from Yaku and shook hands with Kenma, who was reluctant at first as he nodded in response. "Well come on. We don't have all day. Better get out of here before we get caught or something."

Once the four of them were out in the streets, Kuroo took charge of the ragtag group of boys, making sure they were all alive and in one piece whenever they went out and scoured for food. Turns out that zombies were a thing after all and they did infect people when they bite them, making Kenma wondered why the heck that had to be an actual thing about zombies.

"You reckon the military might find us and bring us in?" Yaku murmured as he gazed out of the window, a light rain pouring outside to cover the world in smoke. Down below the flat they had staked out, zombies lurked in the streets, prowling for the human stupid enough to go out in that horrible weather. For some reason, the rain seemed to attract zombies to humans and it didn't help with the bad visibility they had to deal with.

"I supposed. I mean, Dad would be smart enough to try and find us, I hope." Kuroo's father was in the military but with Kuroo being too busy with volleyball and his father away on duty most of the time, the two never got to talk much to each other. With Kuroo's mother gone years ago due to cancer and the only person keeping him company was his old grandma, Kuroo hardly ever spent time in his own home, instead opting to hang out with Kenma, much to his annoyance.

"Give it a few days. They should be in the area." Yamamoto murmured as he tweaked with the radio he had with him. Radiowaves seemed to be working just fine for the radio and they were keeping an ear out for whether they were going to get extracted from the area to someplace safe. Kenma had never been a fan of zombie games and it didn't help that he was wishing he could crawl into a warm bed and sleep, something he would never be able to do again. Heck, he would even play volleyball the entire day with Kuroo now to escape this. But somehow, deep inside him, something resonating with his heart. Something that sang that Kenma was finally free from being a normal teenager and being able to make use of a gift he had always had.

…

"Yo, Kenma. You're wide open," Kuroo purred from behind the wall as Kenma narrowly avoided getting hit in the face. He ducked as he hid behind a slab of concrete, panting as he checked his surroundings. He had just run to the area where Hinata had been cornered not long ago, Lev trying not to get himself gunned down but running low on ammo and Hinata nowhere to be seen, having run off to wherever he might have thought would be the best place to go. "Come on out. There's no use hiding now." Man, what a pain. He just wanted to play his videogames.

Kenma raised his gun as he walked in front, earning a shout from Lev as he walked towards Kuroo, who grinned as he walked out, Bokuto following behind him. "Hey hey hey, we got the pudding head now," Bokuto grinned as Kenma sighed at the nickname.

"With you gone, your team is toast. Let's end this, Kenma," Kuroo murmured as he pointed his gun at Kenma. Kenma didn't flinch, the sound of his own heartbeat filling the air as he raised his gun. Before he could shoot, there was a gunshot in the air and Kenma looked down to see red bleeding on his shirt.

This was all just like a game. Except in a game, you could revive as many times as you want.

But in real life, once you die, you die permanently.

"I thought you had more to it."

"Who said I would make such a stupid mistake?"

But not today.

At his words, Lev hurled a flashgrenade at them, the last thing Kuroo saw being the smirk on Kenma's lips and the blue ammo hitting him square in the chest.

"Bokuto-san, you know Kenma isn't that stupid," Akaashi groaned as Bokuto yelled in confusion, firing wildly into the smoke as Tsukishima tried to provide cover and calm him down. Akaashi scanned the area for his other teammates when he caught a wink of a scope in the distance. He adjusted his scope as he focused on Kageyama's body in the distance, his eye aiming for the ground as he covered for his teammates. As much as he wanted to take out the sniper, he better abide by the request Oikawa had made or there might be hell for him. Not to mention he didn't want more problems in his life other than a certain senior. Sighing, Akaashi turned his attention to Suga and Asahi, who might just become the next target for Hinata who had winked out of existence.

 **So here is the list of people who have been taken out :**

 **Team blue : Kenma, Yamamoto, Yamaguchi**

 **Team red : Kuroo**

 **Thats it for now. See you next time!**


	15. The ace and his setter

**I'm back! Wohoo been a while since I wrote this haha!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Akaashi let the wind whip his hair back, the sun beginning to rise high into the sky as the game drew longer. He was glad that at least it was slightly cooler these days but at the same time, he did not appreciate getting burnt under the sun when he could be in the gym playing volleyball. The thought of being on the court, under the bright lights and squeaking shoes, the volleyball flying into the air brought nolstagic feelings to him as he returned to the day he met Bokuto.

 _Both of them had played on the volleyball team when they were in middle school and then Bokuto had left for high school, Akaashi ready to rejoin him on the volleyball court when everything went to shit. The first thing he had done when the news broke out was run out of the school building, desperate to get out. He had seen enough zombie films to know that zombies were attracted by the presence of so many humans cramped together._

 _But first things first, he needed to grab an ace._

 _It didn't take him very long to find Bokuto as he was busy playing volleyball in the empty gym. The sound of the ball slamming into the ground made Akaashi flinch a little as he saw his ace flying through the air to spike the ball down. As the older player grinned, he turned his attention to where Akaashi was before smiling, "Hey, Akaashi! Wanna join me for a game?"_

 _Akaashi's heart tugged for him to play once more on the court with him but that would have to wait. One day, they would play together once more._

" _Bokuto-san, we need to leave."_

" _No way! The soldiers are supposed to come here!"_

" _You know what will happen if we stay here. We should get out of here before things go sour. Zombies are attracted to large volumes of people…"_

' _Hey hey! Who said anything about zombies being a thing? They just said people are getting infected…"_

" _And what do you think they mean by that, Bokuto-san?! Some people have gone into the infirmary and never came out and it's only a matter of time before everyone goes down!"_

 _His voice echoed across the gym as Bokuto's gaze cast to the ground and Akaashi thought that he might have a been a little too harsh on the guy when Bokuto stared at him dead in the eye the way eh did whenever he called for a toss._

" _I trust you." That was what the look said. the combination of owl-like vision, ready to swoop in for the kill and determined to hunt it to the very end, in this case, to survive in this shit world._

" _Alright, Akaashi. Whats your plan?"_

A few months later and they found themselves lumped together with a bunch of guys from Nekoma and various other kids from across Tokyo, training to be soldiers in a base on the outskirts of the city. True enough, what Akaashi had feared had come to pass and zombies now lurked the streets, their numbers increasing by the day and the military struggling to cope with it. But Akaashi found one thing that helped him be at ease.

His finger curled around the trigger as he scanned the streets. Although he vowed to make sure Bokuto came out of this in one piece, he had already predicted that Kenma would go kamikaze on them when the time was right so he turned his focus to the orange-haired kid from the blue team.

His eye trained on the scope, he scanned the ground where a lot of fights had occurred, the sound of gunfire fills the air as he scanned for a target. Hinata was moving way too fast for him to shoot without giving away his position and with Kuroo, Kenma and possibly Bokuto and Tsukishima down, he had to make sure the rest of his team wasn't compromised.

"Come on, Bokuto-san. I can't keep watching your back forever," he thought as he trained his eyes on his next target.

…

"Suga… whats going on now?" Asashi whispered furiously as Suga put a finger to his lips. The last thing he heard on the radio was Kuroo and the gang getting taken out by Daichi and Kenma. From where they were positioned, they couldn't be far now until they get to them.

"So only we, Oikawa and Iwaizumi along with that sniper, Akaashi are left…" Asahi moaned as Suga punched him hard in the ribs.

"Come on, Asahi! We still have a chance in this alright!"

Being in the military was almost similar to what he had done in volleyball. A setter was the leader of the team, making sure the team is coordinated and pointing out where they should go along with the leader. The spikers were the main offense like Hinata and Asahi, both of them always swooping in for the kill whilst the blockers worked on defense, guys like Tsukishima and Kageyama working on keeping everyone safe. Tanaka and Nishinoya… they were on a different level.

He smiled as he thought of his team when Asahi yelled, "Get down!"

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air and Asahi gave a cry as he collapsed into Suga's lap, the silver-haired boy crying out as he cradled his fallen comrade. "Suga, don't let him fool you. He's no longer your ally."

As he passed out, Suga gently set him to the ground to be faced with Daichi, his serene smile making Suga's skin crawl as both of them faced off, guns at ready.

"I always tell you to be on your guard, Suga."

"Same goes to you. It's not like you to expose yourself to the enemy so easily."

"I figured once I take out Asahi, I could easily take you out."

Suga hated the idea of having to be put in a different team from his friends and worse of all be faced in a situation where he had to hurt Daichi. He would never hurt the captain of his team, the guy has been by his side along with Asahi all this time, making sure they were alright both physically and mentally. But he had to do what he must.

"Sayonara, Daichi," he whispered as both boys pulled the trigger. Both of them rolled out of the way, Suga leaping out onto the street for Daichi to run after him, shooting as they ran. As they did, Suga made a small apology to Daichi as a gunshot rang out through the air. Daichi gasped as a red splatter appeared on his back before he collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, Suga, since when did you become so sneaky?" he groaned before lying face first on the ground. Suga bowed his head for a moment, his heart hammering as he looked up at Tsukishima and Bokuto, who looked a little livid about what had happened earlier before turning to face him.

"So, Kuroo is out. Now, what do we do? We haven't even gotten anything from those two who went to take out the other team's sniper." Bokuto groaned as Tsukishima sighed, "Bokuto-san, they're very capable people so let's just focus on finding the rest of the other team. They're all blockheads as far as we're concerned so they should be easily drawn onto the battlefield soon."

Suga smiled a little at the thought of the only people being left on the opposing team being that of Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka who were basically made out of meat rather than brains but he didn't forget to discount another factor.

"You forgot someone else," he murmured when he felt something digging into him from behind.

"Suga-san!" Bokuto yelled as Suga felt the knife slash across him before digging into flesh. He groaned as he collapsed on his knees, the small body behind him flashing as Yaku snarled, "Don't take me for being weak just because I'm small, guys."

Bokuto yelled as he aimed his gun at Yaku who quickly sprinted out of the way and came back at him so fast the guy slammed into the way and only barely managed to grab his knife to slash Yaku across the chest. The boy grinned as he leaped back, red staining his shirt as he pulled out a gun.

"Hit," he grinned as he shot Bokuto square in the chest before he was hit in the chest several times by a spray of bullets.

"Yaku-san!" Lev yelled as he ran towards him, the lumbering giant soon becoming fodder to Tsukishima's gun as the bespectacled boy rained hell on him. As he looked around at what remained of his team, he got his extra ammunition out and locked the gun, searching the area for the people who could possibly take out his life.

 **Red team – Kuroo, Suga, Bokuto, Asahi**

 **Blue team – Daichi, Yamaguchi, Yamamoto, Yaku, Kenma, Lev**

 **Well thats the tally for now. Now its roughly even hehe.**


	16. Hello, my beloved Kouhai

**Here's a new chapter!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Crap, now that the captain is down, who's going to lead us… Yaku and Lev are gone as well so that means… oh shucks, just me and Kageyama now?!" Hinata groaned as he ran down the street. Despite it being about an hour since everything started, he wasn't feeling tired from running all the over the place, which he was slightly grateful for.

As he ran looking for his teammates, he felt a buzz in his blood as he searched for people. Running on the field, away from all the studying books and the classroom, brought something to Hinata he always wanted; the freedom to fly.

He heard a breath suck in from the other end of the line as Kageyama released a breath.

"Oi, Kageyama! Whats going on up there?"

"A little busy, you moron!"

He was cut off soon after and Hinata groaned as he tried to make contact with him when a gunshot went off behind him, the bullet whizzing past his hair as he ducked behind a pillar.

"Man, I wish you would just stand still and die now."

Tsukishima had a grin on his face as Hinata tried to peek from behind the pillar without getting shot.

"Hey, stupid Tsukishima! Come fight me like a man!"

"Come out from behind there first."

Hinata checked his pockets to see what he had. He sucked at gunfights for sure and Tsukishima was a prop at both hand to hand combat and gunfighting so he was in a pretty tight spot now. Then he remembered about his other two teammates.

"I hope this works."

With that, he made a mad dash from behind the pillar and ran towards where he though Tanaka and Nishinoya might be.

"Oi, where are you guys?!" he yelled in his comlink to get some static from the other end. Dammit, he wished he knew better how to use the comlink instead of everyone being able to listen to just Kageyama. Speaking of Kageyama…

"If I can find that guy, maybe he could pinpoint where they are."

Hinata prayed that Kageyama didn't get killed off so quickly as he tried to find the rest of his team.

…

Kageyama knew they would come for him sooner or later as he heard their footsteps coming from the stairs and the door squeaking open. He drew his smaller handgun and aimed at them to see both of them coming unarmed.

"Yo, Tobio-chan. Long time no see," Oikawa smirked as he dangled his gun from his finger before letting it clatter to the ground and kicking it across the floor.

"Hey, Oikawa. Just because most of his team is down doesn't mean we shouldn't try to find them," Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"Forget the others. With Chibi-chan down there and those two maddogs going wild, I don't want to get turned into fodder for them. Now, how about a little hand to hand combat with you?"

Oikawa snatched up a knife from his pocket, the edge coated with red paint as he brought it to his face, licking the edge as he grinned, "Come, Tobio!"

Kageyama barely had time to bring up the knife to his face as Oikawa rushed forward, giving him a kick in the stomach. He wheezed as Oikawa pivoted around and gave him a kick in the ribs. Kageyama swiped at Oikawa, a single drop of blue paint smearing his pants as Oikawa whistled, "That doesn't count as me being dead, Tobio!"

Kageyama tried to remember everything he could about hand to hand combat but he had spent so much time trying to figure how to snipe better and using guns that he ignored that part almost entirely. Almost.

The only move he could remember rose to the surface as Oikawa threw a punch at him. He slammed his left arm into Oikawa's arm and grabbed for his neck, swinging him across the hip to smash the older boy into the ground. Oikawa coughed as he rose to his feet, rubbing his ribs as Iwaizumi yelled, "Out of the way!"

Kageyama smirked as he ducked out of the way for a single bullet to slam into Iwaizumi as the other boy stood in front of Oikawa, blue paint smearing his uniform as he crashed to the ground.

"You sneaky little piece of shit," Oikawa snarled as the barrel of a sniping rifle glinted in the distance.

"I can remotely control the gun to shoot whenever I wished. Just needed you to get into the right position." Kageyama's grin began to tick Oikawa off even more and the older boy yelled as he lunged at Kageyama when Kageyama drew his gun.

"Sorry, Oikawa-san," he whispered as he shot Oikawa in the gut several times. Oikawa groaned as he collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach as Kageyama grabbed his gear and raced out of there, the door slamming behind him.

"Shit, I hope the others are alright now," he mumbled to himself as his footsteps echoed down the stairs.

"Shit… can't believe he used something so sneaky," Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi came over, rubbing the sore part of his chest where he had been shot with the bullet. "Come on, Shittykawa. You ain't really dead so let's go to the waiting area for now."

"Shit! I was hoping I could go down more in style!"

Iwaizumi didn't let the other guy comment any further as he grabbed him by the ear and hauled him down the stairs.

…

"Come on, Bakayama. Where are you?" Hinata murmured when he heard some static come to life.

"Oi, I'm not dead yet, Boke."

"I didn't say anything like that! And I could use some help! That's stupid Beanpole is after me!"

"Make a right and run down two blocks. You'll get your support there. Oi, Tanaka-san! Nishinoya-san! Get ready!"

Hinata raced across the pavement, curses from Tsukishima about how he just wouldn't slow down filling the air as he followed Kageyama's instructions.

"Just die already!" Tsukishima yelled as he grabbed a grenade from his pocket and threw it after Hinata, the ground exploding from beneath his feet to propel the smaller boy into the wall.

"That's cheating!" Hinata groaned as he slid to the ground, Tsukishima's voice filling the air as he smirked, "Good riddance."

There were multiple shots and a yell as Tsukishima looked at his chest in disbelief, blue staining his uniform as he growled, "I forgot about the two other meatheads in the area."

Tanaka and Nishinoya walked out of the smoke, both of them grinning as Tanaka cracked his fingers. "Oi, you better learn how to respect your elders."

"Where the heck were you guys this entire time?!" Hinata shrieked as Nishinoya laughed, "We managed to plant a few traps here and there before we lost sight of Yaku and Lev. I thought they would have been with you the entire time anyway so we just went scouting for the other team's sniper. Kageyama should be on his way there now to take him down and we're to regroup."

Hinata's eyes glittered as he begged the other two to teach him how to set traps as Tsukishima sulked in the corner about how he would have to deal with bruises for the next few days.

"I always thought you guys were meatheads but guess I was just slightly wrong," he muttered as he went to regroup with his fallen comrades.

 **Red team – Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga, Asahi, Kuroo, Bokuto**

 **Blue team – Daichi, Yamamoto, Yamaguchi, Yaku, Lev, Kenma**

 **Hope this chapter made more sense then the last one!**


	17. Four to one

**In a mood for writing, today so here's the next chapter! This is the finale of the Training Exercise Arc so heads up for something more interesting (working on how to bring in some other characters wink wink).**

 **Shoutout to alyssglacias for your continual support in this slow-moving fanfic and for those who actually pick up this story and read it, it brings so much joy to me and motivation to continue writing.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Good work Tsukki," Yamaguchi called out as Tsukishima entered the waiting room. The taller boy scowled as he pulled up a chair and sat down to watch the action happening on the monitor.

Yamaguchi tried not to let the jealousy rise up from within him about how he was kicked out of the game much earlier on and the others had managed to even do something during the fighting. He had been completely taken off guard by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who didn't even give him a chance to lift his gun.

"I need to work harder so I can at least make myself useful in this team," he murmured as Bokuto yelled, "Oi, something just exploded!"

A loud boom filled the room as the camera zoomed in to the source of the explosion. As everyone waited for the finishing act of the training exercise, Yamaguchi prayed that he would be able to stand on the same stage as everyone soon.

…

Akaashi clicked his tongue as he assessed the situation. Now that he was the only one left on his team still in action, he had to finish things quickly without getting killed off by a crazy sniper and three meatheads.

He gathered his supplies and slung his rifle over his shoulder, making his way down the stairs. As his footsteps bounced off the walls, he thought of ways he could get rid of the other team.

 _"They've probably figured out where I am currently. Taking that into account, with their sniper, if I get onto the streets, he might be waiting to strike from a building. But since where I am has a cluster of buildings, this would prevent him from having a clear shot as long as I stay in the shadows of the buildings. I'm not as great in hand to hand combat as Bokuto-san, but I'll have to make do."_

A smile played on his lips as the plan began to form in his head as he prepared to finish what his team had started.

…

"Damn, I should have known," Kageyama grunted as he lay on his belly in an office building. He had managed to hole himself in there and was searching for Akaashi through the lens of his scope. The adrenaline from having defeated Oikawa from earlier still buzzed through his veins, giving him a kick of energy as he tried not to think about when was lunch.

"Hey, Kageyama! Hurry up so we can go eat! I'm starving!" Hinata whined from the other end as he growled, "I'll make you eat my fist if you don't let us win after all this shit, Boke!"

...

"Sheesh, he never knows how to take a joke," Hinata murmured as he held his gun in one hand and a knife in the other. According to Nishinoya and Tanaka, they had planted quite a few traps around the area that would be pretty hard to avoid if the person had no idea what was coming. They went ahead to scout for the last member of the opposing team whilst Hinata hid behind a boulder, letting himself guzzle some water from his canteen when he heard a bang go off and a loud boom following after it.

"They really need to tone down on explosives," he murmured as he got to his feet, trying to shield himself as much as possible as he ran towards the source. As he approached, the sound of gunfire filled the air and a yell from Tanak rang out as he fell to the ground whilst Nishinoya hollered.

"Shit, they shouldn't have done it like that. Now I can't see shit with all this smoke," Kageyama growled as he tried to find Akaashi. He was about two blocks away from where they were and if all of them went down, it would be a one on one fight between snipers.

"Come here!" Nishinoya yelled as he swiped through the smoke, trying to pinpoint his target as Akaashi smirked. He was glad he managed to find the explosives and used the cover of smoke to his advantage.

"There!" Nishinoya yelled as he ran towards a tall shadow sticking out from the smoke but as he approached, he realized it was just a rifle propped up. "Oh shit," he groaned as he felt someone slice him on the back with a knife. "Sorry, but I have to win for my team," Akaashi whispered as Nishinoya cursed out loud.

"Darn, now two of us left versus him," Kageyama muttered as he contemplated. Should he stay in his post while Hinata has to fight on his own down there or join him in combat when he wasn't great at hand to hand combat? He decided to trust Hinata on this one when he got an idea.

"Damn, how am I going to find him in this smoke?" Hinata groaned when he heard Nishinoya cry out in the distance. His grip tightened around his knife as he tried not to budge from his spot when Kageyama's voice piped up on the comlink.

"Oi, Boke. I have a plan that would probably get you killed so listen to what I have to say."

Hinata didn't argue as Kageyama rattled the plan to him, his foot propelling him towards the source of Nishinoya's cry. The smoke was already beginning to clear and he could almost make out Akaashi standing in the distance, his head turning to face him.

Akaashi shot at him, Hinata barely missing getting hit as he raised his own gun to shoot.

"I heard you weren't that good in hand to hand combat from Suga-san," Akaashi purred as he continued to shoot. As long as he could keep Hinata at long range, he would be able to make use of his shooting skills and preventing Hinata from engaging in hand to hand combat.

"Shit," Hinata growled as he thought of what Kageyama had told him. He darted down the street, trying his best to avoid Akaashi's shots as he led him further away from the others. He didn't fancy being the last one on his team with Kageyama, but he would rather than that than anything else. For some reason, he had bonded well with the sniper over the course of their time in training, both watching each other's back in times of need.

He skidded to a stop, pivoting to face Akaashi, who smirked as he raised his gun.

"Sorry, Hinata. But this ends now."

Hinata's back pressed against the fence as he raised his hands in defeat.

"Not for me," he grinned as two gunshots filled the air.

The barrel of Akaashi's gun was still smoking as he reached out to feel his back, blue paint staining his fingers as he turned to see the barrel of a gun winking from one of the windows in a nearby building.

"Kageyama managed to find this alley that would give him a clear shot on you. All you had to do was to take the bait."

Hinata had red paint splattered across his chest but he still smiled as he approached Akaashi to shake hands with him.

"Good game. You were really fast, Hinata. Although you ought to work more on your shooting skills."

"I'm trying, um… I forgot your name."

"It's Akaashi."

A siren blared across the complex, signaling the end of the exercise as everyone made their way to the exit point. Kageyama received a handshake from Akaashi who complimented his marksmanship skills as Hinata trailed from behind. Now that this was over, what were they going to do now…

"Hey hey hey, Chibi-chan! You actually did it! Congrats!" Bokuto grinned as he rubbed Hinata on the head, the smaller boy trying to break free as Kuroo patted Kageyama on the back. The others were gathered around, smiling and talking to one another about what happened just as Chuuya came around.

"Alright, guys! Congratulations on winning and all but don't forget, use this experience to better improve yourselves! Azumane, stop being such a coward for goodness sakes! Take more pride in your skills! Sugawara, don't be so nice to Sawamura all the time, same goes to you, Sawamura! Tanaka! Nishinoya! Stop exploding everything to the point of producing so much smoke, how many times did I have to remind you on that?!"

As Chuuya rattled on each member of the Miyagi squad, Hinata's nose caught the scent of something he hadn't smelled in ages.

"Oya oya oya? Do I smell barbeque?" Kuroo purred as everyone's noses began to pick up the delicious smell of grilled meat.

"The higher ups of the Tokyo base decided you guys earned some good food. Go get it before it gets eaten by the others! Teams, dismissed!" Chuuya roared as the boys began to sing, "Meat is god! Meat is god!" as they ran towards the source from heaven.

 **And this is the end of the Training Exercise Arc. Next stop, we might see more interactions between the Tokyo and Miyagi guys so stay tuned!**


	18. Beautiful medic

**Now they're back home and ready to rumble! I'm adding a familiar face into this chapter so I hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

It's been around six months since the Karasuno squad had been formed with the exception of the two Seijoh members on the team. Winter had come in full blast and Hinata shuddered as he yanked on a shirt, fresh after a cold morning shower. Kageyama was still yawning as he pulled on his pants, the other guys yanking on pieces of clothing just as the door slammed open.

"Oya guys! Hurry up!" he snapped as everyone quickly pulled on clothes and stood at attention in front of their beds. As they stood, Hinata scowled as he realized how everyone seemed to be growing and he seemed to be eternally stuck at elementary school height.

"I want to introduce you to the latest member of your team. She's been undergoing medical training with the rest of the girls and is now prepared to join you guys on the battlefield."

She?

Everyone was looking blankly at one another, although Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed more electrified than normal about the fact a girl was going to join their team when Chuuya stepped to the side to reveal a beautiful black haired girl with glasses, a beauty mole on her cheek and a professional look on her face. She had a first aid bag slung across her shoulder and as she bowed, her hair brushed forward, turning into a curtain of blackness.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko and I'll be providing you medical support on the field. Please take care of me."

For a moment, there was the silence that seemed to stretch in forever when Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled in unison, "Shimizu-san, marry me!"

Chuuya had to thrust out an arm in front of Shimizu as the two of them barreled towards them before they got clobbered on the head. Even Oikawa was staring at her like he had seen an angel descended from heaven. Hinata could feel a blush coming up his cheeks as he thought how long he had last seen a female. A high schooler at that.

"Now sexual harassment is allowed you got it, boys?! She'll be living with the other medics on the other side of the compound so don't try to be funny and try to sneak in to see her at any given time. If I catch you before curfew…" he growled as Nishinoya whispered, "Anything for her."

"… I'll be putting you on night watch at Zone 10. Would you like to do that, Nishinoya?"

Zone 10 had the most zombies in the city and Hinata gulped at the thought of having to be in the area in darkness with the chance of you getting killed skyrocketing to almost 100%.

"You've been warned. Now, I hate to rain on your parade, but you have been sent to scout out Zone 11 with another squad. Your training with the Tokyo group should have done you lot some good so you better make sure you do a good job out there! Karasuno squad dismissed!"

The boys quickly grabbed their gear and ran out of the room, Shimizu following them with stride as she caught up with the group.

"Hope you don't mind these idiots, they can be a handful. I'm the captain of the team, Sawamura Daichi, but you can call me Daichi."

"Pleased to meet you, Sawamura-kun."

Daichi's faced looked a little hurt at the thought that she wouldn't be calling him by his first name anytime soon as Suga had to hold back Nishinoya and Tanaka from attacking their captain.

"Come on you two! Now's not the time to fall head over heels for a girl!" he whined but Suga himself was no exception of having been enchanted by her beauty.

"Isn't Zone 11 reported being the second worst area to Zone 10? They're neighboring to each other so the zombies could spill over at any time if there isn't anything to contain them," Kageyama murmured. The city had been divided into different zones over the months but nothing kept the zombies from spilling from one zone to the next.

"It doesn't matter. We'll wipe them out no matter what," Hinata whispered as he thought of his sister. What the hell were they doing keeping her away from him for so long?

As the truck rumbled down the road, the boys tried not to stare at Shimizu as she checked her medical supplies and to a bit of their surprise, a pistol.

"Ah, Shimizu-san."

Oikawa had spoken up and there was a playful light in his eyes as Iwaizumi sighed.

"I know a pretty spot that we can go to at night and watch the stars. What do you say after dinner, at 8? I might be able to grab some food from the kitchen as well with what charisma I have over the chefs and all."

"I appreciate the offer, Oikawa-san, but I have to report what happened during the mission tonight."

Iwaizumi snickered as Oikawa looked at thunderstruck as he could get at being rejected by a girl but before anyone could retort, the driver yelled to them, reporting that they had arrived at their destination.

"Move out! You know the drill!" Daichi snapped as Kageyama nodded and ran to find the nearest tower, Hinata hot at his heels to make sure he didn't get picked off by zombies. Suga and Asahi loaded their guns and stood in a semicircle around Daichi whilst Tsukishima and Yamaguchi brought the rear, Iwaizumi and Oikawa glued to the hip as they twirl a knife and gun in each hand.

The only thing different was that Tanaka and Nishinoya had surrounded Shimizu like a wall.

"We'll protect you with our lives, Shimizu-san!"

"You can count on us!"

She stepped past them, gun already ready in hand and her hand clutching her medical bag.

"Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself."

There was a screech from nearby and she shot at the source, the zombie collapsing to the ground.

"She shoots. She's so smoking hot," Nishinoya breathed as Tanaka squealed, "Shoot me!"

"Move!" Daichi yelled as they fanned out, zombies already being drawn in by the life oozing from them, some of them lunging towards them to be shot down by Kiyoko and Tsukishima.

"We have to hold them back whilst the other team gets a zombie for experimentation!"

"Remind me how the hell we're going to bring back a zombie without killing ourselves and potentially the entire base?!"

Daichi didn't know what else to say as he shot a woman square in between the eyes, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she crumpled to the ground. There were so many of them and with them having to even capture one…

"Karasuno, fight!" Daichi yelled as they surged into the mayhem.

…

"Hey, Iwai-chan, you ok?" Oikawa breathed as he slammed his knife into a zombie, yanking it out as the zombie fell to the ground. The situation had become a little more complicated then it was supposed to be and he and Iwaizumi had been separated from the rest of the group.

"Shit, why the hell are there so many of them?" Iwaizumi yelled as he kicked one in the face before shooting it to the ground. Iwaizumi had sweat dripping from his brow as he slammed a fist clad with iron into a zombie's face, crushing its skull.

Oikawa enjoyed the thrill of the battle, his knife sending blood spraying into the air as he and Iwaizumi worked as one. It was like in the old days where they were setter and ace, him sending the ball to Iwaizumi who slammed it onto the other side to score the point.

"Oikawa!" a voice yelled as something slammed into Oikawa. He yelled as the zombie's saliva dripped onto his face and he kicked it at the balls only to realize it didn't feel pain at all.

"Get off," he growled as he shot the zombie at the side, the creature crying out as it fell to the ground. Scrubbing his face from saliva, he ended the zombie with another shot when a shadow lunged at him.

"Watch out!"

He felt himself being shielded as Iwaizumi put himself between Oikawa and the zombie, crying out as blood sprayed in the air. The zombie's teeth clamped around his arm, making him curse as he shot it several times in the head.

"Iwai-chan!" Oikawa yelled as the other boy groaned. Where was Shimizu? Where was the medic?

"I'll be fine."

"You got bitten! The hell it will be fine unless we find some help!"

More zombies had begun to surround them and Oikawa cursed as Iwaizumi got back to his feet.

"I can still fight, Shittykawa."

He slashed out with his good arm, the knife connecting with flesh as zombies came in, Oikawa barely managing to load his gun fast enough before he resorted to using knives and fists.

 _Shit! Shit! If he dies or worse… it's all my fault._

Iwaizumi's cry filled the air as another zomie latched onto his bad arm and he barely managed to rip it away as it landed a deep scratch into it, blood dripping from the already infected wound.

"Iwai-chan!" Oikawa yelled as he fought back. He had to get to him. He couldn't live without Iwaizumi, not after everything they've been through together. Thoughts of them playing volleyball, killing zombies as one filled his mind as he watched Iwaizumi get surrounded by zombies…

There were multiple gunshots as Shimizu and Tsukishima came over, Tsukishima shooting with precision as the zombies fell lifeless to the ground. Shimizu seemed to be fending well herself as she shot a zombie in the eye.

"Shit," Iwaizumi groaned as he collapsed on the ground, his body already shaking as he groaned in pain. The blood was everywhere, Oikawa wanted to throw up.

Shimizu quickly knelt to the ground as she removed the disinfectant from the first aid kit and rubbed it over his arm, making the boy yell as Tsukishima and Oikawa held him down.

"The wounds too deep. I don't have anything to stop it from spreading."

The words hit Oikawa like a runaway train and he felt his grip slack a little as Iwaizumi whispered, "Kill me."

"The hell we'll do that! We're bringing you home!"

"And let me become a monster? I rather die."

"You can't die because of my stupidity! I need you! Without you…"

Iwaizumi chuckled as he reached out for Oikawa to pat him on the shoulder when Oikawa realized he was crying.

"Just do what you've been told for once, Shittykawa. I'll be fine."

Oikawa sobbed as he reached into his pocket for his knife, raising the blade into the air as his body shook. What the hell was he doing… he couldn't kill his best friend.

"Before we jump to crazy ideas, maybe I can propose one."

Tsukishima had spoken for the first time and he was looking at them with a little mad glint in his eye.

He told them of the plan, Shimuzu's eyes widening as she looked at the dying boy in front of her. If they could do it without killing him first but it might just work.

"Do it."

Oikawa had said it, Iwaizumi already too feverish to talk as Oikawa continued, "Anything to save Iwaizumi."

That's the first time he ever called him by his full name.

Both boys clamped the other down hard as Shimizu prepared herself for the one operation she had prayed so hard she never needed to do on the battlefield.

"This is going to hurt."she began to say when Daichi's voice filled their comlinks.

"Mission accomplished. All squad members, pull out in five!"

 **Wanna guess what she's going to do? Hope you liked her introduction into the story at this point. I was wondering how should I bring her into the story when I thought it would be a really good idea to actually have someone on the squad who can treat the wounded so tada.**

 **Also, if anyone is a fan of the Dark Artifices series from the Shadowhunter universe, you can check out my new story entitled "Lost Angel" based on some events of the latest book, Queen of Air and Darkness (although you might want to read the book first since it contains major spoilers).**

 **Other than that, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	19. Losing hope?

**Another chapter is here! Just feel like writing and also to make up for not writing for the past month.**

 **I feel like we're nearing the end of this or maybe it could be just the climax of it all, but we'll see.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Fall back! The target has been captured! All members, get back to the truck!"

Daichi's voice filled their heads as Oikawa ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around Iwaizumi's wounded arm before grabbing him to hoist him on his shoulders. The other boy barely made a sound, knocked out from the pain and the fever that had started to plague his body.

"Come on! We can deal with this once we get back to base! We're not too far so we should be able to complete it once we get back!"

" _I suggest you amputate his arm. As horrible as it is, that's the only way to prevent the contaminated blood from reaching the rest of his body, although I can't say how effective it would be but its worth a shot. Also, when using blood trasnfusions for the surgery, use mine. I'm an O positive so it will be compatible with his."_

Shimizu never thought that she may have to perform surgery but now that they have to fall back, it would only be possible for it to be done when they get back to base without actually killing him from blood loss and shock.

"Shimizu-san," Tsukishima muttered as he grabbed hold of her and began to pull her behind him. She had been overwhelmed by shock for a moment when a gunshot pulled her back into reality. Now wasn't the time to zone out. She had to save the members of her team, even if it meant costing her own life.

"Let's go."

…

"Oi, Bakayama! Where the hell are we now?" Hinata groaned as they ran towards where the truck was supposed to be but they seemed to be stuck in a maze of buildings and roads. Hinata barely managed to loop off a zombie's head as they tried to get their bearings right.

"Come on. We're almost there."

"You've been saying that for the past few minutes! You know that once they leave, we're suckers for being zombie fodder!"

Not like Daichi would ever leave them behind but then again, the driver wasn't part of their squad so he may not be as sentimental for their wellbeing.

Oikawa and company burst out from the neighboring street, a bleeding Iwaizumi on his back as Kageyama's eyes widened. The makeshift bandage around Iwaizumi's arm was soaked with blood.

"What happened?" he snapped as Oikawa snorted, "Zombie got him, what else?'

Kageyama's heart dropped to his stomach as Oikawa led them out to where the truck was waiting, most of their members already inside.

"Come on!" Tanaka yelled as he grabbed their arms and yanked them on board. Oikawa slung an unconscious Iwaizumi onto the truck before sliding on himself whilst Tsukishima hoisted Kiyoko on board before the driver pulled off into the dust. The zombies howled as they tried to chase after them but Nishinoya threw a grenade outside, blowing up the crowd that had begun to form.

"You idiot! I can't see shit now!" the driver cursed but they managed to get away from the mob and onto the road leading back to base.

 _Half an hour. Half an hour for the virus to spread throughout his body._

"Hey, it isn't your fault. Everyone gets injured in a fight."

Shimizu had placed a hand on Oikawa's, earning a few jealous glares from around the truck but no one said anything as they rumbled down the road. Iwaizumi barely stirred in his sleep, mumbling the occasional name once in a while and a cuss word. Oikawa smiled a little as he stroked his best friend's hair, grateful that there may be a chance to save him.

"Hey, is the guy back there ok?" the driver called out.

"We need to get him to surgery once we get back."

"Did he spill his guts or something?"

"He got bitten."

The driver nearly slammed his foot on the brake as he whirled around.

"Are you mad?! If we bring an infected onto the base and something goes wrong, how the hell do you expect us to be safe?!"

"There have been zombies being used on the base for experimentations for the past few months and also for drills! I'll make sure he makes it through this!"

"If you get us killed, it will be on your head!"

At least that made the driver drive much faster than intended and they reached the base in record time, Shimizu climbing down to call for a medic and a stretcher was brought to bring an injured Iwaizumi to the surgery room. Oikawa grasped his hand, squeezing it as his best friend was taken away by the paramedics.

Shimizu quickly pulled on hospital scrubs and sanitized her hands. She had been taught how to do amputations in case of an emergency but this was a bit too overwhelming for her. The doctors would probably just kill him so she didn't have much time.

"Where's that shittykawa?" a pained voice croaked as Iwaizumi cracked his eyes open. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder as she whispered, "I'm going to save you, I promise."

She injected him with anesthesia and the boy's eyes soon fluttered closed when Tsukishima spoke up. She almost forgot that he had come in with her, Yamaguchi trailing behind as he did so.

"You ready for this?" she asked as both boys nodded. She strapped his arms on the table in case anything went wrong and proceeded to begin the surgery. Iwaizumi didn't stir from his sleep as the journey began to remove his arm.

…

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The sound of throwin knives echoed across the empty training room as Oikawa threw yet another knife, letting it sink into the center of the board. He hadn't changed out of his bloody clothes and had just walked straight to the training room to clear his mind.

Iwaizumi's blood was all over him.

The thought of him being bitten and so close to dying if the others hadn't been there made Oikawa want to puke. He thought he was strong enough to protect himself. Then Iwaizumi had proved to him yet again that he couldn't survive without him.

"Oikawa-san."

The least wanted voice echoed to him as Oikawa scowled, turning to face Kageyama. The other boy hadn't changed out of his clothes as well, his beloved rifle slung across his back as Oikawa snapped, "What do you want?"

The other boy didn't answer as he proceeded to the cleaning table and began to do his weapons maintenance. When he didn't speak up, Oikawa took this as his cue to continue throwing his knives. This continued for a while, the clock hands ticking in the silence as Kageyama spoke up.

"Iwaizumi-san is in good hands, he'll make it through."

 _Lies. All lies._

"That medic is new so I don't know how reliable she would be in saving him. Most cases of people getting bitten results in them turning into zombies and having to be killed."

 _This wasn't Shimizu's fault. It was his own._

Kageyama didn't say anything anymore and continued to clean his gun when Oikawa whipped around and barely stopped himself from driving one of his knives into him. Of all people to get injured, why did it have to be Iwaizumi? It could have been Kageyama, whom he just wanted to get rid off. Why did the Gods have to stick him around when they knew he was the reason why he worked himself to death in volleyball in the past and even in the military?

Kagayema didn't flinch as Oikawa seized him by the collar, calm dark blue eyes looking into brown ones as Oikawa's tears began to run free.

"It's my fault. If he dies, I rather die with him."

Kageyama had no idea on what to do to calm his crying senior so he did what most people would do: give them a pat on the back. Oikawa crumpled against him, his cries and sobs filling the room until Oikawa sniffled.

"I'm going to see Iwai-chan. You can stay here with your gun if you like."

Kageyama didn't say anything as Oikawa left the room, his footsteps echoing across the hall before fading away.

…

"Tsukki! Are you sure you should let her see your blood? They could realize that you survived the virus and may potentially use you for experiemnts and see if they can find a cure."

"Yamaguchi, I know that. That's why I'm willing to help Iwaizumi-san."

"But if they find out…"

"We'll deal with it later. Right now, we have a life to save."

The operation went much smoother than anticipated, although Yamaguchi had to stop himself from hurling every so often as Shimizu cut into the flesh. Iwaizumi looked peaceful on the table, not knowing that he would wake up missing a very important limb.

"Now tell me, why did you offer to let Iwaizumi have your blood for the blood transfusion?"

Shimizu had spoken up, a bit of sweat dripping from her brow but she stayed focused all the same on her work. Yamaguchi had to credit her on how brave she was on performing something so difficult and life-threatening.

"I was scratched by a zombie before coming here. For some reason, I never turned."

If she was surprised, she didn't show it as she asked for some tools, which Yamaguchi promptly handed to her.

"You know the potential your blood has in trying to find a cure. Right now, the only thing we have leading us is that of Hinata Natsu."

"Wait, Hinata's little sister is alive?!"

News of the little girl even being alive hadn't been told to her older brother, who often spent nights sleeping fitfully thinking of his younger sister.

"She managed to survive but right now, she's in a coma. We've been trying to see what we can get from her blood but at the rate she's going, she may not have long to live."

Hinata would kill them if he found out about what they were doing to her.

"Until then, we should focus on saving Iwaizumi-san first. We can talk about it later."

Shimizu had reached the part where she would have to sever the bone. Taking a deep breath, she cut into it, praying she wasn't making the wrong choice to potentially putting everyone around her in danger and cursing this boy to a life of hell.

But then again, they were already in hell.

 **And so bingo, an amputation happened. I think thats the most logical thing to do when someone is infected and with Tsukishima's blood being used, should be able to get rid of the infected blood (well I ain't a medical whizz so hope this is ok)**


	20. Safe?

**Wohoo we're at the 20th chapter! Thats pretty nuts.**

 **Hope you guys like this one! Things are going to get bumpy from here on out!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 _Iwaizumi felt himself drift in the darkness, sinking into what felt like nothingness as he tried to recall what had happened._

 _Pain bursting from his arm as the zombie bit into him. Oikawa's voice ringing as he tried to save him. Murmurs among Tsukishima and Shimizu as they tried to save his life._

" _Do it."_

" _Iwai-chan!"_

Oikawa's voice tugged at him as he slowly opened his eyes to be blinded temporarily by white lights hanging above him. He groaned as he shifted in the bed, the bed creaking slightly under him when he realized that even though he was supporting himself on the bed, he felt like he would tumble at any moment. And something felt real off about his left arm.

A groan escaped from Oikawa's lips as Iwaizumi slowly pried him off his good arm before turning to look at his stump of what remained of the left. It felt strange not being able to have one arm, the air seemingly chilled around it.

He would never be able to play volleyball ever again in the same way.

"Oi, Shittykawa, wake up," he murmured as he patted Oikawa on the back. Oikawa blinked sleepiness from his eyes as he yawned before turning his attention to Iwaizumi.

"You're alive!"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Oikawa flung himself into his chest, some tears escaping from his eyes as Iwaizumi patted him with his good arm. It felt weird that he would never be able to embrace him ever again.

"Forgive me. If I was stronger and not so careless, you wouldn't have to lose an arm."

"Shut it. It's my fault."

Oikawa removed himself from Iwaizumi to squeeze his hand, his face having tear tracks on it as Iwaizumi thought how much the other boy had cried. Oikawa never ever cried unless he had suffered a huge defeat in volleyball, that being the one time during their final year of junior high where they lost to Shiratorizawa Middle.

"How the hell did I manage to survive? I thought if I got bitten, its end game for me."

"Tsukishima donated some of his blood and with the amputation, the virus would not spread throughout your body, that's what they theorized."

"So why the heck Tsukishima instead of someone else? I mean, as long as its blood."

Oikawa sighed as he leaned back in his chair, Iwaizumi taking in how the other had not showered since the mission and he reeked of sweat and blood.

"Apparently, he managed to survive the virus before so he concluded that if he gave you some blood, hopefully, whatever helped him live would be able to help you pull through. So far it seems to be working."

Iwaizumi leaned back into his pillows, raising his remaining arm as he wondered how he was going to get back into the field. He wouldn't be able to shoot anymore or hold a gun, but at least he could still hold a knife.

"Don't worry, Iwai-chan. I'll always have your back."

Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa raised his fist for him to hit.

"I'm counting on you, Shittykawa."

"Do you have to call me that when you just got your arm amputated?!"

…

Shimizu looked into the microscope as she examined Tsukishima's blood.

"Interesting," she thought as she turned off the light and stretched her arms behind her head. She was part of the team trying to find a cure and at the same time training to be a medic on the field, which was truly tiresome. But the hope of being able to cure the ones she loved pushed her to do what she must.

Hinata Natsu slept in the chamber beyond the one sided mirror, her arms and legs strapped onto the table with leather straps in case she woke up and went bersek, a thin blanket covering her small body to keep her warm. She had fallen into a coma not long after her brother had brought her in and while the doctors had contemplated on just pulling the plug, they realized that the virus had stopped spreading throughout her body and didn't turn her into a zombie.

No matter how many tests they conducted on the infected, it only seemed to make them worse to the point of having to kill them off. Hopefully, with Tsukishima's blood, it might help in the process of them being able to find a cure.

"Shimizu-san, you alright?" Tsukishima asked as she was jerked out of her thoughts. Tsukishima may be a trained soldier but he was also a bright student.

"Your body seems to be able to destroy the virus, which is why you managed to save Iwaizumi's life. With this, we might be able to find a cure."

As she talked, she was already grabbing chemicals and mixing them in a test tube, scribbling notes in her clipboard as Tsukishima rolled his sleeve down.

"Are you going to tell Hinata about his sister?"

"If I do, he might try to break in here and rescue her at any costs, althougb that won't do any good since she needs to be on a life support system."

"Knowing how dumb he could be, he might just do it."

Shimizu didn't answer as she continued to mix ingredients together.

"Remind me why did we have to extract a zombie from Zone 11 just now? Wasn't that more of a suicide mission?"

She stopped mixing as she set the test tube into the test tube rack before turning to face Tsukishima.

"In order to see how Natsu-chan's blood can be used as a cure, we had to test it on subjects who have been in the open and we don't want to go around infecting our own soldiers with the virus so that's the only way we can test it out in safe conditions."

"Safe my ass. You're bringing those things into the base with no idea what they could do or if you might actually make them worse. What happens if one day, one of them breaks out and the entire base is infected? You're going to have a bigger problem on your hands, Shimizu-san."

Of course, they knew the risks. But as scientists, risks must be taken in order to get results.

"I'll stay here to continue with the testing. You go back and get some rest. You need it after all that blood transfusion."

Tsukishima merely snorted as he walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him as Shimizu turned to look at the sleeping girl in the opposite room.

"I will save you. For your sake and for Hinata's."

…

Chuuya stood at the other side of the experimentation chamber, a look of grimace on his face as he watched the researchers trying to restrain the zombie to give it an injection. He thought it was a stupid idea to bring a zombie on the base and use it as a lab rat. One mistake and they were toast.

"We should be able to get good results this time around." The doctor murmured as Chuuya snorted. "You've been saying that for the past few months doc and look how far we've come in not saving anyone."

"Science cannot be rushed."

Chuuya didn't want to argue any further as he turned his heel to stalk out of the room, not wanting to see what the hell was going to happen. He had a bad feeling about this, and he really hoped he was wrong about what might happen next.

…

Oikawa lay on his bed, having been pried away from Iwaizumi by a nurse and told to take a shower. He had stood in the shower for a long time, trying to scrape off all evidence of what had happened earlier until his skin turned pink and raw.

The other guys had fallen asleep, Hinata and Kageyama snoring loudly as there were soft snores and murmurs from around the room. Oikawa couldn't bring himself to sleep despite it already reaching midnight and he thought of going to the training room to practice. He quickly pulled on his boots and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door as he pattered down the corridor. Military curfew is pretty strict but he didn't care.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the smell of metal hitting him as he entered the weapons room, picking up his favorite throwing knives and a few daggers. Before he could make his way to the target, a siren blared above his head, red painting the entire room as he cursed.

As if the day couldn't get any worse.

Oikawa abandoned all other thoughts as he grabbed all the weapons he could get his hands on and rushed to the hospital wing where Iwaizumi was. He won't lose his friend again. Ever.

 **Base has been compromised! What's going to happen next?**

 **As usual, leave any reviews on the story! They're very much appreciated!**


	21. Compromised

**Let hell break loose!**

 **Shoutout to alyssglacias and 525Clouds for reviewing these past few chapters and especially to alyssglacias who's been reviewing every single chapter since this story came out. Appreciate all your thoughts and feelings on this!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Hinata awoke to the sound of alarms blaring above his head and Kageyama's head poking down from the top bunk as he yelled, "Oi, Boke! On your feet!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Nishinoya snapped as Daichi grabbed his jacket.

"I believe the base has been compromised. All squad members, call out your name!"

Everyone began to shout out their names, Daichi's eyes scanning the crowd to realize two people were missing.

"Where are Oikawa and Iwaizumi?"

"Iwaizumi is still in the hospital wing and I believe Oikawa must have gone to see him…"

Daichi didn't need to think any further about what to do. From what he could tell, the base would soon go down the drain. Before he could issue any orders, his walkie talkie burst to life and Chuuya shouted from the other end.

"Oi, you guys up?! Listen up to what I have to say. I'll give you guys half an hour max to get out of here and find somewhere safe! There's no use saving the base now!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! I have a little surprise in case things went to shit."

Chuuya chuckled from the other end as some of the guys shuddered. Knowing Chuuya, it would border between getting something exploded or someone killed. This time looked like a combination of both.

"Anyway, I may not be radioing in on you guys anymore but let me just say this, after all the shit you've been through, stay alive, got it?!"

All of their voices rang in unison as Chuuya barked one final order.

"Run and never look back."

Daichi slid the walkie talkie into his pocket to look up to his team.

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, go find Oikawa. Nishinoya and Tanaka, find a transport that can get us out of here. Me, Asahi and Suga will bring the rear. Hinata and Kageyama, go find Shimizu and bring her with us. She's our teammate so we're not leaving her behind."

Before they could move, Tsukishima raised his hand.

"Captain, Hinata's sister is down there with Shimizu-san."

Hinata's eyes widened at his words and he whirled around just as Tsukishima scowled, "I just found out a few hours ago and I thought it could wait since you would be trying to go see her if I told you."

"Where is she?"

Tsukishima gulped as Hinata's eyes turned into narrow slits that made his skin crawl. When the small boy got mad, he could look terrifying.

"With Shimizu-san in the experiment building, in Block C, down at the bottom end of the corridor where the labs are. You won't be able to get there without encountering the zombies."

"What makes you think I won't go?"

Tsukishima gulped as Hinata grabbed his stuff and removed his knife from his sheath.

"I'll save them both, no matter what."

Without a word, he was out of the door, Kageyama tailing after him as both of them joined the sea of surging bodies trying to make an escape.

"Come on team! Move out!"

…

Oikawa pushed past bodies as he made his way to the medical wing.

"Who the hell came up with the layout of the place? Who puts the experiment rooms near the medical wing?" he cursed when he heard the shrieks coming from down the hall.

He raised his gun and fired at a zombie who was about to sink its flesh into a woman, who shrieked as she ran for her life. He kicked the corpse aside, scoffing at the zombie who used to be the head of experimentation.

"Funny, they shouldn't have been able to transform this fast… which means… shit, don't tell me they mutated it to something worse."

The alarm went off about five minutes ago and the average transforming time was supposed to be an hour or so but now by the looks of it, they had less than five minutes before they were beyond saving.

"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing?! That place is crawling with zombies!"

A soldier snapped at Oikawa who barely turned as he sliced a zombie's head off. The man shrieked as the head toppled near him and Oikawa's gaze met his, making him flinch.

"You're a soldier. Do your damn job."

He made his way further into the medical wing to hear the sounds of grinding teeth and flesh being torn from the bone. The lights were working thank goodness so he managed to get the full display on the hell that had been wrecked over there. Bodies lay across the floor, some of them unmoving and some beginning to stir. Oikawa shot them regardless, just to make sure.

"Boy… please help…" a man whimpered as Oikawa clicked his tongue. He had been bitten in the shoulder, the wound already turning black as he aimed his gun at the man.

"Sorry."

He shot him through the forehead, the body slumping to the ground as he tried to get his bearings straight. Iwaizumi should be nearby…

There was the sound of a door slamming down and a mad Iwaizumi walked out of the room, a chair in his good hand as he slammed it down on a zombie.

"So you can take care of yourself, Iwai-chan."

He shot down the zombie, who happened to be one of the nurses who checked on Iwaizumi not long ago as the other boy shuddered in his sleeveless shirt and pants.

"We'll get you dressed later. For now, we have to get out of here."

He tossed a knife to Iwaizumi, who caught it nicely in the air as he grinned, "Don't you dare fall behind."

Twirling the knife in his hand, he threw it to stick it into a zombie's head, the zombie toppling to the ground as he grabbed it and yanked it out. Oikawa grinned as both of them made their way out of the medical area, getting rid of zombies as they went when Oikawa heard his comlink come to life.

"Hey, where the hell are you?" Daichi barked from the other end.

"Just went to pick up a one-armed guy."

Iwaizumi didn't have the hands to whack him so he just settled with a scowl as Oikawa tried to make sense of their surroundings.

"We're gathering in Bay 5. Don't be late. We're leaving in eta 15 minutes if Tanaka and Nishinoya can figure out how to get a truck. Shit, didn't figure that there would be so many zombies now on base. The virus seems to be getting out of control."

Oikawa didn't bother to reply as they ran down the hall, blood trailing in their wake as they fought to survive the night.

…

"Sheesh and I told you, idiots, to not experiment on them. Now, look what you've done."

Chuuya kicked the head of the head scientist he had just killed, the man already beyond saving as he turned to look at the scene of destruction. The base was now crawling with zombies and it was only a matter of time that everyone gets infected. Unless…

He grinned as he planted the bomb on the ground and walked out of the room, shooting zombies on his way as he whistled. He was a battle-hardened man, already in the military when everything went to shit and he just enjoyed the idea of being able to kill anyone whenever he deemed them dangerous without any qualms.

He was going to plant explosives and once he was certain his team was out, he was going to let the place go kaboom.

"Ah, Dazai would have loved to see this."

He sighed at the thought of the man who had given his life in a suicide attempt to save him, blowing himself up as zombies surrounded them in the city. Chuuya had hated the guy but he owed him his life.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing you much more quickly than anticipated, moron," he grinned as he continued planting bombs like scattering seeds in the fields.

 **Got the blowing up the base idea from the last lecture of my module. Dammit, it was awesome.**

 **Next few chapters is going to be on how they escape and maybe they might meet up with the guys in Tokyo, who knows...**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	22. Escape

**Didn't go for as long as I expected it to be but oh well...**

 **I don't own the characters (which sucks big time!)**

 _Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Where are you, Natsu?_

Her name rang through Hinata's mind as they ran down th corridor, already the number of humans decreasing rapidly as zombies filled the corridor. Someone screamed as they were slammed into the ground and slowly devoured alive when Kageyama shot the zombie in the head. The person was about to let out another shriek when there was a gunshot.

The person fell to the ground as Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood ahead, a gun his Oikawa's raised hand as he scowled.

"Fancy meeting the freak duo here."

Hinata didn't answer as he walked past the two boys and continued to run down the corridor.

"Why did you shoot her?"

"She's beyond saving. She would have transformed within minutes if she had lived. I'm just doing her and everyone a favor for letting her die early on."

Kagayama's eyebrow twitched a little as he chased after Hinata, leaving them to stand behind before they ran to regroup with the others.

"Oi, Hinata! Do you know where you're going?"

"Gak! I thought you were supposed to lead the way!"

"Then why the heck are you in front?"

Both of them continue to bicker until the sign fr the medical wing popped up ahead of them along with a scene of carnage. The place was trashed, blood and guts trailing the hall and bodies slumped against the sleek floors as they picked their way past the hell.

"Man, they sure know how to make a mess of things," Kageyama muttered when Hinata put up a hand.

"Hear that?"

The sound of gunfire in the distance propelled them forward, Hinata sure that Shimuzu was somewhere down there with his sister. After killing the occasional zombie or two, they reached the end of the corridor where Shimizu was standing in front of the door leading to a one way mirrored room, the sleeping body of Natsu on the other side.

"Natsu," Hinata breathed as Kageyama laid waste to the remaining zombies. Shimizu panted and nodded with thanks as Hinata yanked the door open and pushed past her to go to his little sister, embracing her limp body.

"Natsu, we're getting you out of here."

"Wait, Hinata-kun!"

Shimizu held up a syringe in her hand, blue liquid swirling inside it as Kageyama grabbed her hand.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

She flinched at how harsh he was as she gulped.

"Tsukishima's blood managed to save Iwaizumi-san so I thought if I could try to make a cure, it would help save her."

"You want to use my sister as a labrat after everything that's happened?"

Hinata's yell bounced off the walls as Shimizu bit her lip. There was only one person now they could test the drug on.

"If you bring your sister out of that room, she would soon die without the life support system. The virus didn't progress through her body as it normally would and instead just sent her into a coma. If I give her this, it might just save her."

Hinata hugged his sister's body, his eyes glaring at her as she gulped. Both boys had eyes whose intensities mirrored that of crows ready to go in for the kill and pick the carcass clean.

"I have to admit she's right, Boke."

Kageyama found himself saying that as he slowly released Shimizu. Hinata stepped back as she sighed, "I won't do anything to harm Natsu-chan. I give you my word."

"And why should I trust you after using her blood to try and cure the infected when it just made things worse and caused all this shit to happen?"

"I'm a medic and I would never betray the team."

Her words struck a cord in Hinata's chest and he looked at Natsu, soft snores escaping from her lips and her body so cold she could have been mistaken to be dead.

"Do it," he whispered as Shimizu slowly lowered the needle and poked it through flesh.

…

"Ora! Outta the way!" Tanaka yelled as he smashed a poke into a zombies face, blood splashing onto his shirt as he swung it like a baseball bat. Nishinoya was ahead, slashing past zombies with the makeshift spear he had, slicing into them like paper as they entered the hanger. The hanger was massive, the trucks situated right at the end of it as Tanaka cursed.

"Dammit, how the hell are there so many?!"

Suga and Asahi worked their way through the increasing throng of zombies, Asahi's eyes flashing as he shot into them over and over, never stopping until they went down. Suga was trying his best to keep up, panting a little as he blew off a head.

"Dammit, I hope they're alright," he murmured as Daichi brought the rear, guns in his hands as he prayed the ammo didn't run out soon.

Nishinoya had sprinted to the trucks and began to hotwire it while Tanaka made sure he was safe, shooting the zombies surrounding them.

"Shit, if only there was a way to draw them away," Suga murmured when he got a mad idea.

"Hey, set an explosion!"

"Are you mad? It's going to cave the hanger on us!"

"They're afraid of fire so if we made sure we are protected by it, they won't come near us!"

Tanaka scratched his head before grinning, "Got it, Suga-san!"

He left Nishinoya, Asahi and Suga crowding to protect him whilst Daichi followed Tanaka to where they kept some fuel tanks. Tanaka pulled off the cap from one and began to pour gasoline on the ground, just far enough so that they would not explode the truck they were going to get on.

"Make sure you create a small opening so the others can come through!"

Daichi yelled as he shot the zombies, his hands already turning numb from the richocheting of the gun when Tanaka threw a ligher into the fuel, setting the circle ablaze.

"Now let's just make sure the others make it here on time," Daichi thought as they stood back to back.

There was a yell as Oikawa and Iwaizumi tumbled into the hanger, their eyes wide as they saw the flames rising into the sky.

"Holy shit, I knew you were mad but this is a little overboard!"

"Shut it and get your asses here!" Nishinoya yelled as he brought the truck to life.

"Alright! Hop on!" he yelled as Asahi shouted, "What about Kageyama and Hinata?"

Daichi cursed as he checked his watch. It was less than five minutes to go before Chuuya blew up the base.

"Kageyama! Hinata! Come in!" he yelled into his comlink as Hinata's voice squeaked from the other end.

"Copy, Captain! You got the truck?"

"We've got it but where are you guys? We only have three minutes until the base blows up!"

"We're still at the end of the corridor leading to the hanger."

There was an umphh sound from the other end and a gunshot as Kageyama snapped, "Well meet you at the entrance at Block B! It's faster for us to get there!"

"Fine but make sure you get there!"

Oikawa and Daichi pulled Iwaizumi onto the truck before Tanaka slammed his foot onto the accelerator, the truck shooting out of the hanger and into the night.

…

Natsu was barely stirring, if not at all, as they ran down the hall. Shimizu had tired out much faster than she thought she would so Kageyama was carrying her piggy back style, Shimizu taking the job of shooting down any zombies in their path. Hinata didn't have any free hands to fight after all.

Kageyama just hoped he wouldn't go deaf with the gun going off so close to his ear at the end of this.

"Almost there!" he panted as Natsu stirred slightly.

"Oi, Natsu! Hang in there! We're almost out!" he yelled when he stopped in his tracks. Zombies littered the entrance, blocking the entrance as he cursed.

"Shit, what do we do now?"

Kageyama bared his teeth as he threw a grenade.

The grenade went off, blowing up the zombies and leaving a hole in the wall for them to scramble through. They had barely seen anyone in the corridors and Hinata dreaded the thought that they may be the only humans left in the building.

"Get on!" Tanaka yelled as he swung the truck over. He stopped just long enough for them to scramble on and pull out into the night when the base went supernova behind them.

…

"Tsk. They all ran for it when everything was lost. Cowards," Chuuya snorted as he looked at the empty control room. The only things remaining were zombies who managed to crawl their way inside and the large bomb planted on the controls as Chuuya set it up. He hummed a little to himself as he shot zombies and readied the device.

"Country road,

take me home, to the place I belong.

West Virginia. Mountain mamma…

take me home, country road."

He grinned as the song died in his lips, his thumb slamming onto the button as he was engulfed in a whirl of flames and red.

 **Kinda got the idea of using the "Country Road" song after watching Kingsman 2 yesterday (dammit it was awesome) and also fun fact, a gibhli movie called "Whisper of the Heart" uses the Country Road tune for its ending song, which is super beautiful.**

 **What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	23. Returning crows

**Getting a little stuck on ideas. Might be leaving this story for a bit and try to get over writer's block and finish exams before trying it again (or I might get an idea and bulldoze through it).**

 **Also, who's excited that season 4 is finally being a thing?! Gahhh! The manga is awesome and the anime will be just as awesome, maybe even more! Ahhhh! The Miya brothers are coming!**

 **Let me know if you have any route you want to take on this story!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Tanaka drove the truck in silence, everyone too zoned out to make a conversation as they began the journey to Tokyo Military Base. Daichi was doing his best to make out the map he had on where they were going to go and now he was regretting for falling asleep every time he went out into the city.

"Is she ok?"

Nishinoya whispered as Hinata's sister stirred in his lap. He gently stroked her head, praying that the serum had worked as Shimizu worked on making sure Iwaizumi's arm was ok.

"Don't hit it too hard into things. As long as it doesn't have any hard contact with anything, you'll make a full recovery."

"Thanks."

Oikawa was sitting at one end of the truck, his eyes vacant as he stared out, what remaining streetlights flashing past as Suga piped out, "On the bright side, we managed to escape and I'm sure we'll be able to reach them soon."

But the group knew that once they ran out of fuel, they would have to drive into a town to get it and that would mean getting into contact with zombies. Being nighttime and all, it made things even worse for them.

Asahi was working on the radio, trying to send out a distress signal to anyone in the area before putting the device down.

"Man should have paid more attention to radio communication class," he groaned as he threw his hands up in defeat, Suga rubbing circles in his shoulders to calm him down.

"Well until we reach the city, let's just hope we don't run into any zombies," Daichi muttered as he began to recognized the surrounding area.

They were approaching Karasuno High School.

The road began to get more winding as they turned around bends and turns, the occasional animal running across the street. The store where they used to go after class to get meatbuns was now in shambles and they quickly drove past. A few random streetlights blinked in the darkness, shedding some light for the lost boys.

"Crap, I think I should know how to get to Tokyo from here," Tanaka murmured as the engine began to sputter.

"Seriously man?!" he groaned as the engine died, signaling the end of fuel as Daichi began to shout orders. There was a store nearby that used to have fuel so if there was still any…

"Tanaka, Nishinoya, guard the truck! The rest of you, split up and find some fuel and supplies. Suga, Asahi, with me!"

The boys quickly split off as they scattered to find supplies. Kageyama and Hinata ended up trekking back to the old convenience store they had passed earlier and se tot work ripping it apart. Not many things were left considering it been six months since the apocalypse happened and any survivors would have raided it clean.

"Oi, you think anyone might actually be alive in this joint?" Kageyama muttered as he tossed an empty can onto the floor. The metal had been bitten through by teeth and he shuddered at the thought of the metal being contaminated and cutting into flesh as he heard a low growl in the shop.

"Shit," Hinata groaned as he took out a knife and raised it in the air as a howl echoed across the store, a woman running out from behind a shelf to smash into the wall.

"Get out!" Hinata yelled as Kageyama raised his gun to shoot the woman when a yell rang out, "Ora, get out of my shop!"

A gunshot filled the store and the woman slumped onto the ground, a hole in her head as she bled out. Both boys turned around to see a man in his mid twenties, cigarette in his mouth and a shotgun resting on his shoulder. He sighed as he kicked aside the corpse and looked through the wreckage before turning to look at the two boys.

"You kids look a little too young for the military. What the heck are you doing out in the sticks?" he growled as Kageyama stood in rap attention.

"We're just looking for fuel to get out of here. We were hoping that maybe we would get out of here."

"Really? You think I wouldn't have hightailed out of here if I managed to get my hands on fuel?" the man barked as he pushed his blonde hair back. He puffed smoke from his lips for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"There is a store nearby that sells fuel. Just that since that area is mostly filled with zombies I never went to venture out there on my own. Been trying to stake it out taking care of my folks before they went down with the virus. Did my best but ended up having to take them out with this," he sighed as he breathed in more of the smoke. Hinata wrinkled his nose, wondering why would someone continue to be addicted to smoking during such a time as the man snapped, "Whaddaya your names, kids?"

"Hinata and Kageyama."

"Ah, what are you, an elementary school kid, Hinata?"

"Gah! I'm in middle school! The second year in fact!"

The man gave a bark of laughter as he patted both boys on the backs.

"Well, you look like you might be useful in getting me out of here. Most of the residents here are either dead, taken away by the military or just plain old zombies so I wouldn't be too worried about being whisked away from here. Just take me with you and I'll give you the fuel you need."

"Really?!" Hinata chirped as the man nodded, "I always keep my word."

Kageyama didn't know if they should trust him but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine. Let's get out of here."

…

"I think this should be the right place to start looking," Daichi murmured as they crouched behind a rusted car. Being in the neighborhood they had passed through for an entire year before they lost it brought chills down Daichi's spine and he had to fight back the urge to go back home to find his family. But he knew better that he would never go home and his new home had been blown up not long ago.

Working under the cover of darkness wasn't helping either.

"So we go in, stake it out and get out of here?" Asahi whispered, shaking in the cold as he flinched at the sound of a zombie moaning in the distance.

"I don't think we can go in there and make it out alive," Suga hissed as Daichi's comlink flared to life.

"Come in, Captain!" Kageyama barked as Daichi sighed, "What is it, Kageyama?"

"I think we found someone who might be able to help us. His name is Ukai and he told us if we went to the mechanics shop at the end of the road, we might be able to get fuel."

Daichi's ear twitched at the name Ukai, wondering if it was the coach that had returned but he doubted the old man would have survived the virus, even though he could be really mean when it comes to drilling volleyball into them.

"Wait for us and call in Oikawa and Iwaizumi in for reinforcements. No, he said to send them to guard the truck. Hinata can go with them and Tanaka and Nishinoya can help set up traps around the vicinity."

Sounded reckless but that was a plan.

"Captain Daichi?"

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and he contemplated. The truck was about five minutes from where they were and he wasn't too sure if they could get the fuel, fill the tank and get out of there, all in the dark where the zombies were much more active.

"All squad members, here are your orders."

...

Shimizu shivered in the truck, the light barely showing her anything about what lay in the streets beyond. Tanaka and Nishinoya weren't talking much, their attention locked on any zombies that might be in the area. Nishinoya took them down with knives to avoid attracting more zombies with the sound of gunfire.

"How's she doing, Shimizu-san?" Nishinoya asked as he peered over to see how the smaller girl was doing. Natsu barely had any changes in her and they were just praying she didn't turn into a zombie and infect them all.

Just then, their comlinks sparked to life and Daichi began to bark orders to them, all of them nodding as Nishinoya flipped his knives in his hands.

"We'll wait here until they come over. Don't worry. We won't leave you for a sec."

She smiled gratefully at them , earning a slight blush from both boys as Oikawa and Iwaizumi waved from the distance, approaching rapidly with a zombie on their tail.

"Do us a favor and kill this chick!" Oikawa yelled as Nishinoya sighed before moving forward with Tanaka. As both of them fought the zombie, Shimizu heard a soft moan as Natsu opened her eyes for the first time in six months.


	24. A legend arrives

**Down with a cold but just going to do some writing to perk me up.**

 **I have to admit that this chapter is much more trashy than I would have liked but hope you guys like it!**

 **Shoutout to Killthespares for giving me inspiration in choosing this character's name! I feel like its befitting of him. Check out her fanfictions on Haikyu! crossover with Harry Potter! They're so awesome!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"So you boys got the idea right?" Ukai hissed as they nodded. Daichi was surprised that the guy used to own the small mart at the bottom of the hill and was related to the famous Ukai who turned the small school of Karasuno into a powerhouse within a span of a year and raised the Little Giant to the national stage.

"Yes sir!" they whispered, not wanting to attract the zombies as he removed his cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it.

"Alright, move out!"

Asahi, Suga and Daichi circled the building, weapons in front as they slowly took down whichever zombies they could with knives. The zombies crashed to the ground, throats slit or knives in their heads as the boys entered the building, followed by Kageyama and Hinata whom Ukai had told where to get the supplies.

"Found it!"

Hinata had grabbed onto the tank just as the roar of zombies filled the room

"Shit, get out of there!"

Kageyama and Hinata grabbed onto the fuel tank and ran out of there as their lives depended on it, the zombies high on their tail as they ran towards the truck.

"Those two are the fastest from what I gather. With their speed, they can make it faster to the truck and refill it. Your medic should be able to help them out with filling the tank. You three support them with gunfire and I'll make sure you guys stay safe."

There were loud bangds as Ukai shot them, the zombies falling as he grinned, a wild look in his eyes as he lit a new cigarette.

"Ora, come on!" he yelled as he shot them like a wild cowboy, his gunfires drawing the attention of the zombies. The three boys quickly ran after their teammates, adrenaline already propelling them forward as Oikawa's voice filled the comlink.

"Come in! Natsu-chan is awake!"

"What?!" Hinata almost stopped in his tracks at the thought of his sister being awake as Oikawa continued, "She's fine, for now. I don't know if she'll end up going berserk but for now, Shimizu is just trying to keep her calm while we take care of the zombies so if you'll please get your asses here and get the tank filled up, that would be highly appreciated!"

There was a loud bang as one of Tanaka and Nishinoya's traps sprang to life, the shop exploding behind them as they ran.

"Don't mind it! Been wanting to get out of here for a while. Not like I needed the shop anyway!" Ukai yelled as the remnants of his home turned into ashes.

Tanaka and Nishinoya had reached the truck first and were at standby to grab the tank and fill the truck as Hinata slammed into the ground.

"Oi, Boke! Get up!" Kageyama yelled as he reached to pull Hinata up but Hinata quickly sprang to his feet and hauled the tank, although Kageyama was the one doing most of the lifting since he was larger than Hinata.

Nishinoya and Tanaka began to fill the tank as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima burst out of an intersection, zombies behind them as both of them ran for cover.

"Where the heck were you guys?!" Tanaka yelled as Yamaguchi wailed, "I thought we could go get some supplies from some houses."

"Big mistake!" Tsukishima yelled as he shot a zombie in the head, the body sprawling onto the ground to be trampled.

"Oh man, as this can't get any worse!" Iwaizumi yelled as Oikawa shouted, "Don't jinx it!"

asahi let out a shriek as a zombie slammed into him, pinning him to the ground as Suga tried to get a clear shot.

"Stop moving so much!"

"I can't! I feel like I'm going to piss my pants!"

Suga would have rolled his eyes but he was more worried about saving his friend when he heard a loud wailing sound in the air.

The zombies howled and shrieked, all of them stopping and covering their ears as a motorbike's headlights lighted the road, a single figure on it and a device in hand as they lifted it into the air. Suga quickly pulled Asahi to his feet and checked for any bite marks, sighing with relief when he came clean.

"Can't be him," Ukai whispered as the biker stepped down from the bike. He barely looked any taller then Hinata but no one dared to make fun of his height as he snapped, "What are you waiting for? Get the damn tank filled up!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya began to fill the tank as Ukai walked towards him before trusting his hand out, "Didn't know you were still in town, Ichiro."

"Think I would go down so easily? I won't be killed by a damn zombie. Still, have a score to settle on the court, provided I even manage to play volleyball again."

"Forever the volleyball enthusiast I see."

As both men bumped fists, all the others quickly clambered on board as Hinata's eyes fell on his sister.

"Big bro!" she shrieked as she smashed her face into his chest, tears running down her cheeks as he patted her. He wanted to cry out as well as they embraced, the last time he had held her being when she was infected by the virus. Speaking of which, what the hell happened to their parents?

He never thought about who he might have killed whenever he was sent out on a mission but he could imagine some of the zombies he had killed being someone he might have encountered at one point in his life.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Ukai yelled as the truck went to live. Ichiro has taken the lead as he leads the group out of the small town, Karasuno High School fading into the distance as they pulled onto the main road.

Most of the boys fell asleep, Oikawa and Iwaizumi's head on each other as they snored lightly, Tanaka and Nishinoya sleeping with their heads to their chests. Shimizu leaned against the side of the truck, her face soft in sleep. Daichi couldn't go to sleep, instead choosing to stare at Ukai, who had lit yet another cigarette and was puffing smoke.

"Who the hell was that guy back there?"

Ukai rolled his eyes as he puffed out smoke before keeping the cigarette in between his fingers.

"Just someone I knew back when I was in Karasuno. He was one heck of a volleyball player. Didn't know he was still in town. Thought he gone to study sports science in Tokyo but guess he must have been visiting his folks when it happened."

Ukai had a small smile playing on his lips as he reminisces the days of when they were all on the court, Ichiro bouncing on the balls of his feet as he ran across the court and leaped into the air to match the height of people 30cm taller than him, the grin on his face whenever he managed to score a point.

That was the sight he wished they could see once more.

"Wait a minute, why did he look so familiar?"

Hinata had piped up as he stroked his sister's head, the little girl curled up asleep on her brother's lap as Ukai blew smoke.

"Wait, kid. You mentioned that most of you were volleyball players and three of you were actually in Karasuno right?"

All of them nodded as a grin formed on his face.

"You might know him as the little Giant from the Karasuno High School team a few years back."

 **Well there you have it! The Litttle Giant has made an appearance. Thought it would be cool to bring him into the game and see how he might be able to guide the team!**


	25. The Little Giant

**Got a little idea and did another chapter. Most probably won't be updating until the new year but we'll see. Until then, Merry Christmas and see you in 2019!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

The truck went wild as Hinata grabbed Ukai by the collar and nearly strangled the older guy.

"What?! He's the little Giant? I'm his biggest fan! He inspired me to be a volleyball player!"

"Holy shit are you serious?! I didn't know you were from that cohort, you looked a bit older!"

"OMG can I talk to him now?!"

"Shut up!"

Ukai groaned as he distangled Hinata from him and plopped the boy down and all of them craned their necks to hear more.

"He was a student a few years after a graduated but let me tell you this, from what I saw in practices, you piss him off, you're going to get living hell. Knowing how quick he was in the court, I can imagine him being on the battlefield now and just as dangerous. He was called the very definition of crows; omnivorous and doing whatever it takes to survive. So let me warn you, don't piss him off."

Hinata gulped but he still felt very excited that he could actually meet the man who inspired him to be a volleyball player in the flesh when the truck came to a halt.

"Whats going on?" Oikawa murmured as he blinked the sleep from his eyes when Ichiro stepped in front of the truck.

"Come on. It's bad to travel at night. I found a place we could crash for the night before making it for Tokyo at first light."

Right in front of them was an abandoned hotel and they quickly grabbed their gear and went to the highest floor, space still furnished with dusty beds as they lay down their stuff to sleep. Most of them fell asleep the moment their bodies hit the floor, snores filling the room as Ichiro and Ukai took the first watch.

Hinata joined them as well, his eyes scanning the road below him to see if there were any zombies. Natsu was curled up next to Shimizu, both girls deep in sleep.

"Little Giant-san, I wanted to ask…"

"About me being the little Giant? That's behind me now kid. Left it all behind when I went to university and everything went to shit. When I realized just how hard it is to stay on the court, I fought with everything I got and now what does it have to show? I'll never be able to play on the court ever again."

He clenched his fist around his gun as Ukai handed him a cigarette.

He took it gratefully and stuck it in his mouth, bringing the lighter to light it up and puffing smoke into the air, making Hinata cough.

"So, I inspired you eh? No wonder, you're just as small as I am," he grinned as Hinata blanched, "I'm still growing you know!"

Ichiro chuckled as he puffed more smoke from his lips as Ukai asked, "So why didn't you head out of town once the virus spread? Also, why the hell didn't you contact me?! We could have gone hunting together!"

"Rather work solo and I didn't want to risk going to your place and finding you infected. I don't want to bring you down the way I have done to so many people I know."

Ukai clicked his tongue as Ichiro sighed, "Don't worry, we're all in this together now. Let's just hope those guys in Tokyo know what the hell happened to you people. Did you manage to make any contact with them, kid?"

Hinata turned red as he snapped, "Name's Hinata, little Giant-san!"

Ichiro laughed as he killed the cigarette, rubbing it against the windowsill as he ruffled Hinata's hair.

"You've got spunk kid. I like that."

Hinata grinned a little as Ichiro leaned against the wall, some of his tiredness seeping out of his body as he stared at the ceiling.

"We did try to make contact but we didn't get through. I'm sure the Tokyo base is still standing, they're the strongest one around! Ours was taken down because of some experiment gone wrong…."

"Let me guess, they tried to experiment on finding a cure and they made it worse? Once those zombies make it out of that base, the virus might just end up getting worse."

Hinata didn't want to tell him that his sister had been used as a source of the cure but he beat him to it.

"Your little sister was used as a test subject right?"

"She was but she was in the coma the whole time and didn't wake up. I don't know if…"

 _If she would turn into a zombie and kill us all._

"Interesting. I never thought those morons would actually manage to find a cure at last with the girl."

"Oh, it wasn't her blood that was used for the cure. It was the stick guy over there."

Hinata jerked his thumb to where Tsukishima was, who was muttering 'moron Hinata' even in his sleep as he felt a dangerous aura.

Ichiro's eyes had turned into narrow slits, his eyes trained on the tall guy in the corner as his mind focused on what was in front of him.

"He managed to survive being bitten?"

"Uh, yes."

"Interesting…"

Ichiro seemed to calm down a little as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired kid so you're taking the first watch. Nights."

As he closed his eyes, Hinata began to wonder if it was a good idea to have told the former volleyball star about Tsukishima. His eyes told him that Ichiro would do anything in order to bring an end to this mess, even if it meant sacrificing someone for the good of mankind.

 **A little short but hope you liked it!**


	26. Tokyo

**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas guys (although I believe some of you might have already finished celebrating by now but just going to wish you guys anyway!).**

 **This chapter is a bit random but I always pictured the little Giant as someone who would do anything to win and set things right (well in this story I tried to make him a little more like a crow, trying to do anything to survive).**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **** **I don't own the characters.**

Kenma woke up to Lev shaking him by the shoulders really hard. He groaned as he checked his watch and he was about to claw Lev on the face for waking him up at around 6am on a Saturday, which was the only day of the week their squad could actually get a good shut eye when Kuroo stepped in between them, his hand pushing Lev to where Yaku was, who hauled him out of the dorm.

"Don't blame the poor guy. He just wanted to break the news."

"What news?"

"Oh, just that the Miyagi base is destroyed and that there is only one surviving squad by far that managed to make contact with us."

Kenma's heard dropped at the thought of Hinata and his squad not surviving the madness of the Miyagi base when Kuroo patted him on the shoulder.

"They made it, don't worry. It's just… there's something fishy about this. Why the hell would they try to experiment on zombies when they knew the risks of it affecting the whole base? I mean, we do the same but in a totally separate facility."

Kenma didn't bother to think about it as he changed and follow the rest of his squad members to the entrance of the dorms where they could see a truck pulling into the base in the sunrise. Hinata's orange hair was visible even as he got down from the truck in the distance and Kenma sucked in a sigh of relief for them being safe.

"Eh, they got adults," Yamamoto muttered as two adult men they had never seen before and were pretty sure didn't belong to the military walked with them onto the base, one of them with blonde hair and the other so short he only outmatched Hinata by a few measly centimeters.

Kenma couldn't shake off the feeling the shorter adult was bad news.

"Yo, Kenma!" Hinata called as he ran and gave him a big hug. Kenma hated physical contact but he'll forgive him for this one. Kuroo gave him a smirk before turning his attention to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi giving both of them a bone crushing hug to the point Yamaguchi looked ready to burst into tears. Yamamoto was bumping fists with Nishinoya and Tanaka as everyone exchanged greetings.

The boys were left to their own devices as the adults were hauled off for questioning and even more advanced screening since they've been out in the open much longer than the others.

"So who are those two? What happened to the guy in charge of you guys?" Kenma asked as Hinata dipped his head, "Chuuya-san lost his life."

"May he rest in peace," Kenma murmured before his eyes fell on the small girl next to Hinata. Must be his sister. Their hair matches.

"I didn't know you have a sister," he muttered as Hinata rubbed his sister's head.

"She just woke up from a coma. Been trying to get used to whats going on but I think she'll be alright."

"But she's just a kid… being thrown into all of this…"

"Well, we're all kids anyway so not like it matters much."

Just then Shimizu came to whisper something into Hinata's ear and he nodded his head before bending down to speak to Natsu, who nodded as she grabbed hold of Shimizu's hand and followed her to where the adults had been taken.

"They just want to run some tests on her," Hinata began when Yamamoto let out a shout.

"Why do you guys have a girl on your team?! That's so not fair!" he howled as Tanaka got into a Buddha zen pose.

"Karasuno is the ultimate squad and therefore we have the best girls."

"Still?!"

Tanaka and Yamamoto began to bicker as Yaku and Suga did their best to pry them apart. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood apart from the crowd, murmuring in low voices as Iwaizumi nursed his stump of an arm. Kenma had so much to ask Hinata about what had happened but for now, those questions can wait.

"Hey hey hey! Let's get you guys cleaned up!" Bokuto grinned as Akaashi let out a low groan.

"Akaashi-san, we haven't been told on what to do with them yet."

"But we can't just leave them standing here covered with dirt!"

"Alright! Alright! You guys settle down!" A guy in his midtwenties approached the group and all of the Tokyo squad stood in attention as he waved his arm.

"Get them to the showers and give them a proper meal after that. We'll have a debriefing with them later once they've settled in."

"Sir ye, sir!"

…

"So, Ichiro Noroi. Student at Waseda University, Tokyo, majoring in sports science. In your final year and due to graduate in three month when you returned to your hometown of Miyagi and the virus outbreak happened. Didn't report to any military base and instead chose to take care of your infected parents until they finally turned and you had no choice but to kill them yourself. Been spending the next six months on your own, scavenging and surviving as best you can. Got that right so far, right?"

Ichiro's eyes made the officer squirm in his seat as he put down the datafile and sighed, pinching his nose.

"I don't know what we're going to do with you. Most people on this base are military personnel who weren't outside when the virus spread out and the others being students. For all we know, you could be a carrier of the virus and might infect us all so we have no choice but to eject you from the base."

Ichiro had a smirk on his face as the officer finished as he crossed his arms, putting his booted feet on the table.

"So let me get this straight, you said that the only people to get infected by the virus in the first place are those who were outside and once they got infected and turned into zombies, they started to infect everyone else. This is starting to sound like it was something that was engineered to wipe out just about everyone. Now tell me, how did you manage to get so lucky in not being out there when it struck?"

The officer began to tremble in his seat, not wanting to say anything more. This man was dangerous, he could actually be able to find out the reason why everything happened in the first place.

There was a flash of steel and the officer was against the wall, a knife at his throat as Ichiro licked his lips.

"I can kill you right here and now, but that wont do any justice to those who have died. Now, would you be so kind to tell me just what the hell happened six months ago?"

"I don't know, I swear!"

" _Someone, save me!"_ The officer thought.

"Oh don't bother shouting for help. You made a mistake bringing me into the base. I've been searching for the reason why the virus started to spread. Why did it appear? Why were the military so quick in forming safe zones and didn't do anything to cure the infected? Why leave most of the adults to rot?"

Ichiro's knife kissed the man's throat, blood dribbling from the wound as Ichiro whispered, "Why don't you be good and spill the beans? I want to get to the bottom of this shit mystery soon or else…" his eyes flashed, a predator already zoning in for the kill, "I might just have to eat you alive."

 **Ohh hope that made sense.**

 **So just a bit of a recap, the virus happened out of the blue and just about anyone could get infected but if you remembered, the military quickly formed safe zones to bring in the uninfected. I always thought of how to end this story in an interesting way so hope that the secret to why the virus outbreak happened in the first place is a good way to do so.**

 **Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year!**


	27. The truth

**Hey hey hey! Here's an extra chapter for you guys! Just got into the mood for writing so here it is!**

 **Its a little rushed and all because I don't know what to put in between but I hope this works out well!**

 **Merry Christmas again and enjoy!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

' _Yo Ukai. I cant be the only one thinking that this whole thing is something to do with the government right?"_

 _Ukai breathed in the cigarette smoke, the smoke failing to calm him as much as he hoped it would as he looked on at his kouhai. The man didn't even bother to address him with the proper titles, not like he cared less about it._

" _You know what, at this stage, the only thing I cared about is to survive."_

" _And let the deaths everyone you cared about be in vain? To let your dreams fade into the darkness of the world?"_

 _Ukai jabbed a finger at him, cigarette still smoking as he growled._

" _Look here, Ichiro. I know you had a thing about wanting to always set things to the way they were but this ain't the case now. You can't just barge into a military facility and just ask them what the hell happened on that day. Heck, I wouldn't mind doing that if I actually love my head being attached to my neck."_

 _Ichiro's eyes had gleamed with such a dark intensity that Ukai couldn't help but squirm, his fingers itching to put his gun closer to him just in case._

" _Well, you'll find out soon enough. These kids… I just wished they had the chance to see the view over the wall the way we did," he sighed, his gaze turning into a faraway one as he was taken back to the gym, the smell of salonpas filling the court as they walked in, the thrill of being on the court making his blood sing and the power of being able to beat others taller than him by jumping higher than they could reach to block._

…

Ukai sighed as he stared at the officer in front of him, already sick of trying to answer any of the questions.

"For crying out loud officer, do you think I'm a damn carrier for the virus?! I know it just kills people outright and that's it! Just let me out and I'll even help you guys on the job if you need any hands. Could use having a warm bed and meal and all, right?"

The officer didn't say a word when the sound of someone getting slammed into the door filled the room. The officer got up, gun in hand just as the sound of an id card being slid into the lock sounded, the door swinging open and a grinning Ichiro hurled an officer into Ukai's one, both slamming on the ground as `Ichiro tasered both of them.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Ukai gaped as Ichiro removed his handcuffs.

"Those bastards just confirmed my thoughts. I'm going to settle things once and for all. Those kids can't stay being blinded by those fools any longer."

'What the heck do you mean by that? You can't possibly mean that the government is behind all this shit?" Ukai yelled as Ichiro smirked.

"Oh yeah, they are. And I'm going to make them pay with their lives."

…

Hinata's stomach rumbled as he dug into the food, his stomach slowly filling with rice and vegetables as he stuffed his mouth. Kageyama was an eating machine as well, not pausing even as he choked to gulp down water before resuming eating.

"Oi, it ain't the end of the world you two. No need to eat so fast," Kenma chided as Bokuto made a choking noise nearby, followed by a loud thump from Akaashi.

"So let me get this straight. Someone tried to experiment on a zombie and it ended up enhancing the virus somehow and made them turn even faster?" Yaku asked as Suga nodded.

"We didn't know what to do other than run for it. We didn't see anyone make it but I feel someone should have been able to survive. There's no way so many people were wiped out like that."

"You never know," Yaku said grimly as he drank some water just as the speakers around the room came to life.

"Morning kids! I hate to interrupt your breakfast, but your head of base needs a word with you guys," Ichiro's voice filled the room, sending shivers down their spines as Kuroo tried to stand up.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" he snapped as an older man spoke.

"I have a confession to make. I... This man, he demands me to tell you why everything happened. Why you were forced to leave your lives and become soldiers for mankind."

The silence around the room was scary even to Hinata, who slowly gulped down his food as Ichiro chirped, "Well this old man just confirmed my thoughts. Have you kids ever wondered, why did the military manage to set up the safe zones so quickly and why most of you were carted off immediately to bases to be trained? Do you even realize that you have been living alongside zombies the whole time?"

There were gasps and some shrieks around the room as Ukai's voice shouted, "Oi, stop it! Its making things worse!"

"The reason why all of this happened… was because of the government."

The silence stretched on even more as Ichiro gave a mad giggle.

"The world is overpopulated. The governments of the world have been trying to find a way to reduce the number of humans in the most humane way possible so that their resources wouldn't be stretched so thin. And what better way to do this than to unleash a virus that only allows the strong to survive? And newsflash, it failed and instead it turned those who should have died into zombies and put the other survivors at risk! Now, who do you side with now?"

Kageyama could feel his grin even thought he was in the other end of the building as Ichiro breathed, "You have two options. One, find those bastards who threw us into this hell and took away our dreams and futures and take it back for yourselves! Or, you can just stay here and rot. You're the only base to know about the truth so I am pretty sure it wouldn't be long until the base is taken down by an 'accident' so I would hurry if I were you. Well, have fun picking sides! Let me warn you though; just because the side looks strong, doesn't mean they will win. People will always find ways to fly when they are unable to. Remember that."

As the microphone switched off, the cafeteria began to fill with pandemonium as people tried to decide the course of their lives.

…

Ichiro put down the microphone, the head of the base strapped in his chair as Ichiro pointed the gun at him.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Now, just tell me who's the bastard in charge of the operations for this and I might let you live."

"If I do, they'll kill me!"

"Of course they will, who wouldn't after what happened? This truth serum I came across in the labs was actually pretty useful so I have to thank your scientists who gave it to me a while back for it."

"We had traitors?!"

"You think everyone would symphatise with you after the stunt you pulled? There are a lot of people who feel guilty for what they've done and wish to make things right. Starting with you, we'll make it happen."

The man didn't have any time to shriek as Ichiro pulled the trigger, shooting him in the forehead as he slumped in his seat. ichiro placed his gun back in its holster before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Its time for a revolution, Ukai. Time for the wingless crows to soar into the air and take back the land that belongs to them."

Ukai didn't have any words to counter them as he stared at the corpse in front of him, the only words running in his mind were, "What have we done?"

 **Yeah this is a little fast since Ichiro only appeared about three chapters ago but seriously, I don't want to drag it out to the point of it going in circles and just want to get to the main bits.**

 **Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year!**

 **All reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed!**


	28. Escape plan

**Happy New Year guys! May you guys have a great start to the year and continue to love Haikyu! Now that it's 2019, more awesome anime is coming out! Yay!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"So much for being safe," Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi let out a soft groan.

The doctor was just having a final look over at his missing arm and was going through with Shimizu about how to make sure the arm wouldn't have any more injuries and also inquire how on earth he managed to survive but since she didn't want to jeopardize the team more than she should, she just dodged the question when the announcement had been made.

"Well so now we're sitting ducks as well? I thought things can't get any worse," Iwaizumi muttered as he caressed his stump as Oikawa patted him on the back.

"Oh yes. Things can get worse," he murmured as Iwaizumi leaned back in the chair.

"Shit, I never thought I would actually lose my arm but heck, I thought I wouldn't even survive what happened. Shit, that was just yesterday."

"You sure know a lot of shit."

"Shut up, Shittykawa."

Oikawa leaned his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder, thinking of how many times he had come close to losing his best friend when Shimizu put a hand on his arm.

"Oikawa-san, we have to report to the team as soon as we can. Daichi-san is requesting to regroup."

"So we can make our stand? Out of curiosity, Shimizu-san, where is your stand in all of this?"

Shimizu's expression didn't change as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear, making their hearts skip a beat.

"Whatever the team does, I follow. I'm part of the Karasuno squad after all," she said as she offered a hand for Iwaizumi to take before Oikawa grinned, "That's my line."

…

"How the heck you guys managed to pick up a crazy jackass who happens to be some volleyball player a majority of you admired as kids?" Kuroo murmured as he leaned against the wall.

"Dunno. Volleyball seems to be the one thing that connects all of our pasts together. Maybe it's fate."

"Don't make it sound so sappy," Kuroo grinned as Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Shimizu entered the room, locking the door behind them to give them privacy.

"So now here's the deal. I'm pretty sure you've processed what happened in your mind now. We either stick with Mr. Mental-Case up there and go try to find the government and get rid of them and ourselves in the process. Or…." His catlike grin made the rest of his team squirm as he finished, "We high tail out of here and risk our lives out on the field on our own. We'll no longer belong to the military or the government, if anything happens to us, we're on our own."

The silence settled over the group as Hinata's eyes perked up.

"We've been deceived the entire time. They tried to hurt my little sister. Use her as an experiment. How could I ever trust those guys again?"

Natsu tugged at her brother's arm as he gave her a light pat on the head, thinking of how little she had grown over time when Kageyama stood up.

"They made me kill my own mother. She may have turned, but she could have been saved. They made innocent people pay for the mistakes they have done. I say we stake it out on our own."

Suga found himself nodding as a small smile spread on his face.

"We're crows. We scavage, fight to survive. Nothing can hold us back when it comes to survival."

"And don't forget you have the owls and the cats! We're survivors too!" Bokuto grinned as Akaashi tried not to face palm himself and smile at the same time.

Oikawa was on his feet as he pointed out, "And what do you expect us to do once we leave this place? Ichiro knows who we are and if we were to try anything funny and try to contact the government, he'll shoot us down without any qualms."

"That's where this little baby comes in," Kuroo said as he held up a small transmitter.

"We've been contacting a group of rebels in the city for quite some time now. They have the same idea as what Ichiro has, take down the government and everything but they're focused on finding a cure first of all. They're lead by someone I'm pretty sure most of you would know but I don't want to make you guys go against the plan just because of him but I'll just say this; they're our best chance to survival."

"They offered us a place to stay and with Tsukishima, we're regarded as even more important to the cause, only if we let them test his blood as to why he managed to survive," Akaashi said.

Yamaguchi found himself grabbing onto Tsukishima's arm.

"I won't let them have Tsukki! They'll tear him apart!"

"Its just blood, Yamaguchi. Besides, if I die. I'll just go see my family in heaven faster. I'm not a kid, don't worry about me."

"Sorry, Tsukki…"

Daichi sighed as he crossed his arms. The Tokyo squad had already made up their minds on joining the Giant and he didn't like to remain here now that a mad man had taken over.

"I have a suggestion," Asahi squeaked as everyone turned to face him. The guy barely even said a word and often freaked out when someone called out to him, in particular, Nishinoya and Tanaka since they were so loud. Now those two were just sitting in the corner, whispering to each other in low voices about something.

"Let us bring Ukai-san with us. I believe he doesn't want to be part of this and he didn't mean to bring so much trouble when Ichiro-san came along. Maybe we should give him a chance in going back out into the world."

"Alright then, now that we're all so philosophical, let's get the hell out of here," Yamamoto grinned as Kenma put up a hand.

"Hold it. What happens if we get caught in the process? We might be shot down to show what happens to those who cross them. Also, does anyone have an idea on where the Giant might be?"

"Got the location. They sent us the coordinates. They're located in… the Tokyo Dome," Akaashi replied.

Hinata's mind ran to the time he saw the little Giant play on the orange court and wings spreading behind him as he soared through the air.

"Alright folks, pack your bags. We're leaving as soon as we can."

As they packed up, Tanaka and Nishinoya went to speak to Suga, whose eyes went wide as they spoke and Yamaguchi had practically glued himself to Tsukishima after the bespectacled teenager had been revealed to be their main gambling piece in making their way to the Giant.

"Oi, Kageyama! Let's make sure we crush the Little Giant!"

"Fine," Kageyama said, a small smirk playing on his lips as Natsu tugged his sleeve.

"You're pretty close with my brother. You're so scary looking though…" she muttered as Kageyama flared up a little.

"Don't mind my sister! She's like that!" Hinata squeaked as Kageyama laughed.

"Oi, did you hit your head or something?" Hinata whispered as Kageyama picked up his gun.

"As long as you have me, you'll live," he smirked as Hinata thought how creepy he looked now.

 **Hope this chapter brought a little good start to your new year and hopes you guys liked it!**

 **All comments are appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!**


	29. Runaways

**Well going give this a shot! Shoutout to alyssglacias for giving me ideas on what to do with this! I seriously needed it!**

 **Hope this was what you guy had in mind!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Ukai paced his room, chewing his cigarette butt to the point he could start tasting the chemicals that made it. He spat it out before grabbing another and lighting it with the lighter before beginning to pace once more.

"Shit, why the hell did this happen?" he growled as he thought of what had happened. Within 24 hours the base had been turned into a lockdown zone and anyone who dared to oppose the new regimen was tossed out. He thought of the Karasuno squad and how they would most likely be on the streets defending themselves in the next few hours.

He found himself walking out of his quarters and down to where all the kids were. The hall began to stink with his cigarette smoke but he didn't care. He had more things to worry about than to die of lung cancer.

He didn't bother to knock and swung the door open just as something exploded in his face. He cried out as the hall filled with smoke, his eyes clouded with tears as a grin formed on his face.

"Knew they wouldn't be the type to be bossed around," he coughed as he stalked down the hall, the fire alarms blaring above his head.

…

"I knew we shouldn't have let you guys set off an explosive," Suga groaned as Nishinoya grinned, "Why not? It makes thing cooler by letting them know we're rebelling!"

"That's the point of us sneaking away in the middle of the night!" Asahi wailed as Daichi sighed. He would have to deal with the problematic children later.

"Come on. Let's just get out of here. The Tokyo team should be there by now," he muttered as he checked his watch. They had made a plan to get to Hangar 5 once the clock struck midnight and now with the fire alarm going off, they would have about five minutes to get out or get shot down.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right," Shimizu whispered to Natsu, who was whimpering a little at the sound of the chaos around them. As they hid in the shadows, the pounding feet of soldiers and the confused shouts of recruits filled the corridor as Daichi nodded.

Nishinoya and Tanaka grinned as they removed some cannisters from their belts and pulled the plug, tossing them into the corridor as someone shrieked, "Tear gas!"

"Move!" Daichi yelled as they pulled on their face masks as the corridor filled with gas.

"Holy shit, why the hell do you need to make things so dramatic?!" Yamaguchi groaned as he stepped away from a choking boy. Tsukishima didn't bother to react, just walking past them with his hands in his pockets.

They scurried down the corridor as fast as they could, HInata and Kageyama bringing up the rear. Kageyama thought it was a pretty dumb idea for them moving in such a big group but Daichi didn't want them to get separated and risk being interrogated for what they were going to do.

"Shit we have company," Oikawa murmured as he removed his knive.

"Oi, Oikawa! We're not hurting anyone!" Suga hissed as Oikawa and Iwaizumi ducked to the front as one and knocked out several soldiers with the butts of their knives, sending them toppling to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Oikawa just smirked as he fist bumped Iwaizumi and they made their way to the hanger as a chuckle rang from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ichiro grinned as he held a struggling Kenma by the neck.

"Kenma!" HInata yelled as Kenma sighed, "Should have just listened to Kuroo and gone with the plan."

"And you will tell me what this plan is once we're alone in the interrogation room," Ichiro hissed as he pointed the gun at his temple.

"Come on. You kids better listen to the grownups and follow your orders. I don't have time to deal with brats who think that the world is fair and that we should just live the way things are. I have a score to settle I can't leave."

"You and your fantasies are just making a mess for everyone! What would you gain once you get rid of the government? Turn the country into your own playgroun? You'll never play on the court again and you know it!"

"Shut up!" Ichiro snarled as he clicked the gun.

"I mean it. I have pulled the trigger on people before. My own parents. My little brother. I can kill someone I don't know just as easily as I did with them," he snarled as Kenma gave them a slow smile.

"Don't worry. Just go, Shouyou."

Not many people called Hinata that and he felt a pang in his heart as he reached out to grab Kenma when he heard an explosion from behind him.

Ichiro yelled as he staggered, his hand bleeding where a bullet had struck and Kenma quickly ducked underneath him and ran towards them as Kuroo yelled, "What took you idiots so long?!"

He had a gun in his hand, the barrel still smoking as Ichiro hissed in pain.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Kuroo said as he grabbed Kenma bridal style and ran down the hall followed by the others, Kenma scowling at the fact he was being carried by him but he made no effort to get down as a shot rang out before gunfire followed.

"Heck I didn't think they might want to kill us!" Bokuto yelled as he rained hell on them, chucking cans of tear gas at their assailants before shouting at Yaku to start the engine.

"You sure we all can fit?!" Daichi yelled as Kuroo dropped Kenma into the truck.

"Of course we can! We just need a tight squeeze that's all!" he snapped as the sound of a rumbling truck came from nearby, scattering the soldiers.

"Hop in! Whaddaya waiting for?!" Ukai yelled as everyone scrambled aboard and drove into the night. Hinata didn't want to imagine the glare in Ichiro's eyes trying to find them now and bring them to their knees before tearing them to shreds.

"Alright. Let's get out of here," Ukai murmured as he stepped on the pedal, both trucks shooting into the suburbs of Tokyo.

…

They didn't have as much problem finding the headquarters of the Giant as they thought. Kuroo recalled the stadium being in its former glory days where teenagers would battle out with one another as they stepped onto the orange court, balls flying through the air and players spreading their wings to take flight.

Now the place was swarming with soldiers and civilians, one area turned into living quarters and another to be used as a medical bay. There were still people moving about even in the late hours of the night, scientists at work trying to find a cure and civilians just trying to sleep or hugging each other for comfort.

"You must be them," the guy growled as Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect you to survive of all people, Daisho," Kuroo murmured as the guy's tongue flicked out of his mouth like that of a snake, as though tasting the air.

"Whatever. Sorry to disappoint you. Come on in. The boss is expecting you."

The group trekked into the building, some heads turning to look at the newcomers. Some of the adults shook their heads in pity as they watched boys who were forced to become soldiers walk past but they held their heads high. At least they stood on the court that they would have had a chance to play on if the world hadn't burned.

They reached what would have been the control box of the stadium, the rook turned into a small base of operations with men and women along with teenagers buzzing about hurrying with papers and reports. A lone figure stood in front of the screens, his tall frame covered with a jacket whose words had long ago faded.

"So you did come," he said as Oikawa's hair stood on one end.

"I know that voice anywhere," he growled as Ushijima turned to face him.

"And I thought the situation couldn't any worse," Iwaizumi sighed as their rival stood in front of them.

 **Suprise! I wanted to just throw Ushijima into the mix in the maddest way possible haha!**

 **Got a bit of an idea from thinking about Scorch Trials and how they escape from WICKED.**


	30. The Giant

**Wow! 30 chapters! I only expected this to go until 20 but here we are!**

 **Thanks so much for all your support until this point. I will do my best to write this in the most satisfying way for you guys and make sure you guys get a story worth reading!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Ushiwaka-chan. Long time no see."

The venom dripping from Oikawa's voice and the sneer on his face was enough to make everyone save for Iwaizumi to step back and give them their space.

"I told you you should have…"

"I know I know. I should have gone to Shiratorizawa. What? You expect me to be swept up by you bridal style when everything went wrong? Ha! Baka! Baka! As if I ever let that happen to me."

"I didn't say any of that."

Oikawa just blew a raspberry at him whole Ushijima eyed Iwaizumi's arm.

"Got bitten?"

"What do you think? Nice fashion statement?"

Ushijima didn't try to voice out anything with his rivals, whom he didn't even consider to be rivals as he turned to look at the newcomers.

"Oi, isn't that Ushijima, like that Ushijima that leads the best team in Miyagi in volleyball?!" Suga hissed as Asahi nodded. Daichi threw his arms out as if he could shield them from the monstrous boy in front of them when Ushijima cleared his throat.

"I let you in on one condition. Where is the survivor?"

"Heck, aren't we all survivors at this point?" Tsukishima drawled as he stepped forward, a bored look on his face as Ushijima stood in front of him. He was about a good 10 cm taller than him but the younger boy didn't even flinch and even proceeded to let out a yawn.

"So where is the experiment going to be held? I hope you have clean needles. Don't want your first and only test subject to go dying on you right?"

Even Daishou was wondering how someone could be so salty that late at night when Ushijima nodded in his direction, signaling him to grab Tsukishima and haul him to the labs.

"I'll go with him. I'm their team medic," Shimizu offered as she dashed after them, agile on her feet as she soon made her way to their side. Tanaka and Nishinoya shot looks of jealousy at them as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Now to business. I'm not going to lie about this, but you know what had happened with the government letting the virus lose and causing all of this right?"

When no one nodded, he just prattled on.

"The Ushijima group was one of the leading scientists on the team that had invented the virus and whilst we were against the release, they went with the procedure and as you can see, things didn't turn out as well. We managed to obtain a base of operations when it happened and tried to save as many people as we could. We could only do so much until the infected began to turn."

"Bohoo. As if that could make you a saint," Oikawa snarled as Iwaizumi elbowed him to zip it.

"We have the resources to find the cure but we can't spare enough manpower to try to fight back the military who have been trying to force themselves on us. They believe us to be rogues that would do anything to bring them down but we are in fact trying to find a cure just as much as thy are. I can assure you, we want the best for humanity."

As he spread his arms, the group could almost imagine him being surrounded by a halo of gold and fruit trees sprouting behind him in full bloom.

Oikawa had to resist the urge to spit into the ground.

"And give us a good reason why you wouldn't just kill us when you have the chance, Ushiwaka-chan?"

"As I told you, we need to manpower to stand up to the military. Now that I know that a madman had taken over the biggest military base in the country, its time we step things up. I know how capable you guys are so I'm counting on you to make sure the base is safe. Now, go get some rest and I'll debrief you in the morning."

"Wow, Ushiwaka-kun! That's such an inspiring speech!' a shrill voice said as Iwaizumi scowled, "Not another one."

"Yahoo! Nice to meet your acquaitaince! I'm Tendou, second in command of this rucksack of a base! Konbanwa!" he grinned, his red hair spiking in all directions as Ushijima didn't even sigh.

"Dismissed," he said and the group just trooped out to leave them to it.

"Hey, why did you even let them in? You know the risk of letting outsiders into the base and with them being former military, wouldn't it be better to pry them open and let them spill the beans on their plans?"

"I doubt they will know much. Only the higher brass would know about the operations."

Tendou smirked as he leaned against the wall, his eyes still bright even at that late hour as he watched Ushijima turn to face the court. He always had a serene look on his face when he looked below him like he had conquered those who stood before him just the way he did back when he was a player on the court.

Ushijima would not have anyone defeat him.

…

"This is fascinating! Your blood is combating the virus as we speak! With this, we could turn the tide on the infected overpowering us!" the man murmured as he swiveled in his chair to adjust his glasses. Tsukishima sighed as he rolled his sleeve down, Shimizu standing just behind him to make sure the doctor didn't have any funny business.

"So how are you going to replicate it?" Shimizu asked as the man grinned.

"Oh, just a simple matter. Once I can get this tested, we can start on the replication process."

"We do have someone we administered it to and it worked."

"What?!" the doctor shrieked as he swiveled in his chair so much Shimizu feared he might end up flying.

"But I wouldn't do it if I were you. She was on the brink of death and her brother would kill you first if you tried to do anything to her," Tsukishima smirked as the doctor sighed.

"Alright. I respect their wishes but still, didn't you know the danger of doing that?"

"In this hell, risks are necessary," Tsukishima scowled as he dipped a small bow before walking out of the room.

"Shimizu-san, might I have a word?"

She nodded as she slid into the chair Tsukishima had occupied, the seat still warm as the doctor turned to face her.

"Your teammate has shed some amazing light to our research. We can finally combat the virus. I hope you understand that if something were to happen to him, we could lose hope of saving others."

"Tsukishima wouldn't do that. He's smart and knows what he has to do."

"But if it comes to it, he might have to think twice."

"I know that. But I will never let you sacrifice him in the name of saving others."

"One man for the rest of the world. Which is more important?"

The man's eyes bore into hers but Shimizu stood her ground.

"Dr. Takeda. I understand your concern in saving the human race. But let me remind you: my team comes first and as their doctor, I would rather die first than let anything happen to them. Tsukishima came here on his own free will, make sure you honor that."

"Of course."

Shimizu gave a small bow and walked out of the room, Dr. Takeda's eyes watching her as she left the room.

…

"Can you believe Ushiwaka-chan of all people is in charge of this joint?!" Oikawa growled as he tried to stop himself from kicking the wall. The others had nodded off to sleep but he was too disturbed by the fact that Ushijima was somewhere in the same building as him.

The irony of how everyone who was once in volleyball bumps into each other in this shit world.

"Let it go, Shittykawa. Can't do shit about it. Let's just go to bed," Iwaizumi muttered as he turned to face the wall. Oikawa's eyes trailed on his missing arm and he had to stop himself from asking Iwaizumi about how he felt.

He knew how much Iwaizumi hated to be seen as weak.

Instead, he laid on his back and waited until Iwaizumi fell asleep before he dozed off into a dream where he dreamed they were playing volleyball once more and had defeated Ushijima to go to nationals at long last.

 **My exams are coming up in a few days so I might lay off writing for a while. Also need a bit of time to think of how to finish this off on a good note.**


	31. Crazy volleyball head

**Just finished an exam and thought, heck, lets write about Ushijima and Tendou! Just trying to stall what is coming next.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Ushijima was playing volleyball as usual when his family butler came into the gym. "Young Master, your mother requests you leave the school at once."

"Ah, Bocchan. Go run home to your mama for now. We can handle things here for a while," Tendou snickered as Ushijima glared down at the butler, who was about a good two heads shorter than he was.

"I'm in the middle of practice."

"You might want to listen to your mother just this once, young Master."

Ushijima had never liked his mother one bit, since she was the reason he nearly didn't make it to where he was in volleyball at that point. She had tried to 'correct' his hand but with the intervention of his father, he had grown to be one of the best players in the country, if not the best in his prefecture. Soon he would reach the world stage his father failed to conquer when his mother had conquered his heart and dragged him through the dirt.

Marrying into an old family with politics and ties to the government was an absolute pain in the ass.

But as Ushijima looked into his butler's eyes, he could tell the urgency and terror behind them that his mother's words might ring louder than the sound of the volleyballs slapping onto the court all around him.

"Tendou, come with me."

"Eh?! And ditch practice?"

Something told him that he would never return to that gym again and a weirder one told him that Tendou would be of use should he survive.

"Fine fine. I always wanted to see how cool your mansion is, Wakatoshi-kun."

Both boys followed the elderly butler out of the gym, much to the horror and rage of the coach whose yells could be heard until they entered the car and zoomed down the street.

"If you don't mind me asking, young Master, but why did you bring your friend with you? I'm not sure if Madam agrees to this…"

"Just stick to your driving old man! Don't tell me she won't be able to handle one of her own son's friends!" Tendou hooted as the butler sighed. Even as he turned his head to face the road, Ushijima thought he caught a smile playing on his butler's lips, since this was the first time he had ever brought a friend home with him. He had always been too busy playing volleyball than to worry about the aspects of social life.

Tendou whistled as they stopped outside an estate, built in the traditional Japanese style of the old days. Both boys stepped into the compound to see people running about, carrying what looked like biological samples and documents as a woman paced up and down the rocky path.

"I told you not to do it! Now, what are you going to do when things get out of hand?! Its still not complete and I believe there might be worse than we thought… I am getting out of here but don't expect me to come running to your aid when everything goes bad! The Ushijima family is done dealing with your nonsense! We will not be blamed for what is to come!"

The woman who was Ushijima's mother slammed the end call button before turning to see her son standing before her, Tendou giving a cheeky wave as he whispered, "Her frown is just like yours."

"Who is this? I didn't ask for extra baggage to be lugged into this mess."

"He's an asset to the cause, Mother."

She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at him with the same brown eyes Ushijima possessed.

"What you're about to be dragged into will mean you have to leave everything behind. Your family, friends, you are never to speak to them again. Nor can I assure you they will live to see you anyway. My son may find you special and of use, but if you get in the way, I'll assure you will be escorted out of my sight."

She didn't expect the crazy laugh to escape Tendou's lips as his red eyes seemed to bulge even more from excitement.

"Wow! Thought I would never be able to get away from them! Well come on, I'm ready to follow you into whatever you're doing. After all…" he placed a hand on Ushijima's shoulder and smirked, "I am of use to Wakatoshi-kun. I'll obey whatever order he gives me and let him use me as he pleases on the court."

She felt a smile come to her lips as she moved passed them, feeling a little at peace that her son had more than she thought he had in him to use people at his disposal. She thought he had been too kind like his father and was always lost in his head whenever it came to volleyball and never thought he would be able to take up the position as head of the Ushijima family when the time came.

"Oi oi, Wakatoshi-kun! I still don't know what's going on!" Tendou said as they walked back to the car and got in. Ushijima had a rough idea on what was going on but he told Tendou without sugaring any of the details.

"Only the strong will survive what is to come. I hope you're ready to soil your hands when the need arises."

Tendou's eyes became rounder as he licked his lips. He had always been called a monster due to how inhumane he could be but he never thought that those people who had called him that would be meeting their deaths in such a way. He smirked as he hummed a tune to himself, thinking of how the disaster is about to rain over the heads of those who had called him weak. Now, they were the weak ones about to be culled.

"I don't care about what happens to the weak. Only the strong ought to remain, right, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou smirked as Ushijima's face remained as impassive as ever.

"Only the strong survive. Its as simple as that," Ushijima muttered as he stared out of the window. That was his philosophy of life and that will never change.

…

"Oi, Wakatoshi-kun! Time to get up! Sheesh, your mother has been trying to call you for a while and I don't want to have to answer her call. She still gives me the creeps," Tendou hooted as Ushijima stirred from his bed. He and Tendou bunked in the same room and Tendou, being energetic as he was but useless when it came to answering phone calls, was waving his phone at his face as he flipped the cover.

"What is it?"

"The situation has changed. You are to be in full lockdown mode until further notice. The Tokyo military base has fallen into the hands of a madman and I don't want him to come to bring everything to the ground when we have only just manage to begin the process of redeeming ourselves."

Ever since the incident, his mother had grown much more weary, narrowly escaping the virus but with the guilt harbored in her heart for what she had done, she had never rested in trying to find a cure. Since he was useless in the science division, he had taken to make sure everyone stayed alive under his watch.

"I'll double the defenses. The specimen was brought in around 0100 hours last night so you can begin testing on him with Takeda-sensei."

"I hope this boy can bring a cure to everything. I don't want to watch more people succumb to this than I have to."

There was a soft cough and Ushijima quirked an eyebrow as his mother ended the call.

"Being around the virus, there was only a matter of time until she got infected. The older population do get ill the easiest after all. If it weren't for the immunity we possess, we might have died by now," Tendou murmured as he leaned at the window, drinking in the soft light penetrating the curtains as he pulled them aside.

"A new day, a new hell. What a day," he murmured as Ushijima changed into his uniform.

"Let us go."

"Hai, captain!"


	32. Encounter from hell

**Yo guys! I'm back from the dead! I had a really insane start to my second semester in uni and with life issues cropping up and the future being mroe daunting then I hope to be, I didn't have the kick to do any writing or have any ideas that may work but I think now I'm ready to continue with this story. I was actually just going to end it from the last chapter but meh, going to try and finish it on a good note.**

 **I might start killing off characters soon so don't kill me if that happens.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Suga sat on the roof of the base, the wind rippling through his hair as he stared at the abandoned city in front of him. Its been a few weeks since they had become part of the base and even though he still wasn't exactly a fan of Ushijima and his group, he thought it was better than being on the streets left to die.

He couldn't imagine life without his team.

He shuddered as he thought if the countless nightmares he had had of his teammates dying around him, him having to be forced to pull the trigger if one of them had been infected. The worse had been Daichi or Asahi lying in front of him, their screams begging for him to end their lives.

"Suga," a voice cut through his thoughts as Suga turned to see Daichi walking onto the roof, a small handgun swinging on his pocket as he plopped down next to him. Suga let himself lean into Daichi as they watched the scenary in front of them.

The weather was starting to get warmer but Suga felt a little happier since it reminded him of the days when they would train for the Interhigh and fight on the orange court.

"Suga, you know you can tell us anything if you're worried."

"I know. I'm just… I don't know what to make out of this anymore. Finding the cure, having to work with Ushijima and his group, the Little Giant crazy enough to try and attack us at any given moment, I don't know what will happen to us tomorrow."

Daichi just smiled as he squeezed Suga's shoulders before smacking him on the cheeks with both hands, making the silver-haired boy squeak as he looked at him in the eyes.

"I know you're worried. Heck, out team has sort of become our kids to me and I won't let anyone destroy our little family. I know the Little Giant wanted to come and get us for having deserted us and destroy Ushijima's group but we have to be patient."

"Patience isn't going to save us all the time Daichi. That man will come and find us one day and I don't want to think of what he's mad or capable enough to do," Suga whispered as Daichi stroked his head, soothing him the slightest when they heard some frantic yells coming from below.

"What happened?" Daichi barked as his walkie talkie sparked to life.

"We bumped into a few enemies on a patrol and Lev… Lev got hit by god knows what and now…" Yaku stammered as Lev's yells filled the background.

"We're with Dr Takeda right now. Oh god, Lev, you idiot, why the hell did you shield me you moron?!"

The call ended abruptly as Daichi nodded to Suga, giving him a hand to pull him to his feet as both of them rushed downstairs.

…

"This is insane. Why the hell would someone come up with this when we already have the problem all around us?!" Kuroo murmured as he chewed on his thumbnail, the edges of his nails bitten to the quick as he paced the room. What was to be a routine patrol around the area turned into a messy encounter with their former base and as they tried to escape without killing any of them, Lev had been hit by what he thought had been a bullet when Kuroo realized it was much worse.

"Its spreading through his system much faster than I thought," Takeda murmured as Lev fought against his bounds, screaming animalistically as he tried to break free. Yaku was doing his best to hold him down, tears streaming down his face as cursed himself for being so careless.

"Give me the shot," Dr Takeda murmured as Kiyoko stared at him like he had gone mad.

"Are you insane? You might kill him with what you produced now!"

"There's no time! This isn't like an isolated case like Iwaizumi-kun who managed to contain the virus in a single part of his body. Lev's is already on the way to his brain and once that is infected…" Lev's howls had become more animal like and he was snapping at Yaku, who was screaming his name as he held him down, "He will be far too gone."

Kiyoko slapped the syringe into the doctor's hand, who prayed to the Gods for good measure as he plunged the contents into the boy. Lev's trashing grew more and more frantic and Kuroo couldn't stand it anymore, rushing in with Yamamoto and Bokuto as they held the boy down, his cries dipping in and out of Japanese and jibber.

"Kill me. Please… arghh… kill me before I kill you all."

"Shut it! We gave you the medicine! You're going to be alright, you moronic beanpole!" Yaku yelled as Lev started to foam in the mouth.

The doctors quickly instructed for them to force him down as they gave him another round of shots, his back arching as the group did their best to prevent him from moving when Takeda looked at the monitor, "I'm sorry, he's beyond saving."

Yaku froze, his hands dropping to his sides as everyone else held the boy down, watching as his best friend was about to lose his life.

"No no no… why the hell did this happen.." Yaku whispered as he reached into his pocket, removing the knife he loved so much as he walked towards Lev, climbing onto Lev despite his teammates screaming his name.

He raised the knife into the air as it hovered over Lev's heart, the boy's eyes now bloodshot as he gnashed his teeth at him as Kuroo yelled, "Don't!"

"Farewell," Yaku whispered as he drove the knife home like he had done so many times before. Lev stopped convulsing, his eyes rolling up his head as he finally sank into the sheets, blood pooling onto the ground as he lay on top of Lev, his hands shaking as his knife fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Yaku," Kuroo whispered as he reached to his teammate but the look in Yaku's eyes made him back away as he snarled, "I'll find the bastard who did this to him and give him a taste of his own medicine."

Not even bothering to clean himself, he snatched his knife from the floor and walked out of the building into the streets, his tears finally coming out as he cried out for Lev.

" _What are you doing?!" he yelled as they were showered by bullets. Yaku had realized that these weren't ordinary bullets and he was about to pull the team out when someone had tried to rush at him and shoot him point blank. Lev had stepped in front of him, shielding him with his large body as he shot the boy in the head when he staggered. Yaku noticed the small empty glass lying on the ground, its contents now gone._

"You moron. You stupid moron," Yaku snarled as he ran for where he knew the monsters were. Even if they killed him, he would make sure he brought some down with him.

 **Hope this was a good enough come back.**


	33. Rescuing a cat

**Here's another chapter!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Lev… Lev is…" Suga whispered as he covered his hand over his mouth as Kuroo shook his head.

"That bumbling moron… shit, I never thought I would miss him this bad…" he growled as he yanked at his hair. Kuroo had been pacing up and down the corridor for a while now, not giving himself a moments rest as he mentally grilled himself for losing his teammate.

He should have gone with them. He should have…

"Don't blame yourself Kuroo. There's nothing we can do," Kenma murmured, the rest of the Tokyo team gathered there. Now with one man down and another missing, they looked like they had the life sucked out of them.

They couldn't even bury Lev just yet because of the autopsy they had to do on the body. In the name of science, they're going to cut Lev up piece by piece.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for Yaku-san to kill himself. I'm going after him," Yamamoto murmured as he got up when Daichi grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Think properly, Yamamoto. If you go charging out there right now to where Yaku has gone, they're probably going to kill you, torture you or worse, use you as a lab rat for their experiment. They still probably don't know that their new invention actually works."

"You're just going to get yourself killed," Suga said as Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to be a sucker on this one, but I've already made up my mind. No, we already made up our minds. We're going to save one lost cat," Kuroo said, his eyes glistening as his team nodded, their hands already fastened on their weapons as Suga raised his hands.

"What if we come with you too?" he asked as Daichi whipped his head at him.

"You know the others wouldn't sit still after what happened with Lev. Hinata and Kageyama would go crazy if they found out that we didn't go after his killers and Nishinoya and Tanaka… well, you don't want to get them mad and riled up right?" Suga asked as Daichi sighed. Suga was the only other person on the team who knew the team inside and out, knowing which buttons to press to make them work best or make them behave if necessary, which was every other day.

Knowing he didn't have much to say to convince his vice-captain, he picked his walkie talkie and radioed in on the team.

"Meet in Bunker 21 in 20 minutes."

…

Kiyoko still couldn't bear the sight of having to look at the cold and dead face of Lev as he lay on the table, his eyes shut as Dr. Takeda worked his way through the body. He had already drained the body of blood and was going to work his way in seeing the effects the poison had on his brain and Kiyoko felt ready to throw up as he began to do the surgery.

"You don't have to stay here if you can't bear it," he whispered as he cut through the skull like he was cutting chicken. Kiyoko whimpered internally at the sight of it but she steadied herself as she handed the instruments he needed.

"Curious. I always wondered if it was possible to replicate the disease but to think someone had actually done it… I thought we might have been getting close to the cure with Tsukishima-kun but looks like we're back in square one…" Takeda murmured as gently pried the soft organ out. Kiyoko looked ready to throw up at any given minute.

What would Yaku have done if he had known his precious junior was going to get dissected like an animal? He would have probably murdered them if he had the chance.

" _Kiyoko! Marry me!" Lev squeaked as everyone around them roared in laughter. Kiyoko was used to getting marriage proposals from the guys and Lev was no exception. The guy may tower over her by a good two heads but he still had the mind of a child of say… 5? She often wondered if all the nutrients had gone to developing his body instead of his brain._

She shed a small tear at the thought as Takeda examined his new specimen. He had taken it to himself that whenever they had a new sample to work with, once they were deceased he would remove the brains and looked at whichever area had been infected. He was fascinated by how the mind worked and would have made a very good neuroscientist if everything hadn't gone wrong.

"Interesting. It's not nearly as same as when a person is directly infected by another infected but the results are still similar… I would need to check the organs and see how they were affected as well and maybe we can try to see if the tissue samples would respond to the antidote," he murmured as he set the brain into a beaker filled with the preservative that kept it alive, the smell hitting Kiyoko's nose to the point of wanting to pass out.

But she wanted to save her team. This was the only thing she could do now to help them and prove her worth.

…

"So we have one new fatality?" Ushijima murmured as he read the report that Kuroo had written up since Yaku hadn't been around to do it. To be honest, Ushijima hadn't been a fan of that group since they arrived and he often wondered how the bumbling half Russian boy had even managed to survive that long.

"So you plan on letting them just leave?" Tendo grinned as Ushijima nodded, tossing the report onto his table. Knowing how reckless they are, they would probably just go out into the waste and find their missing teammate.

"They'll lead us straight to him and then, we can wipe out the entire swarm where they stand. That's the easiest way we can go about it."

The base the little Giant had taken control over was not easy to breach but with the Karasuno and Tokyo teams being familiar, they wouldn't have much trouble breaking in, he hoped.

The door swung open, leaving Tendo's mouth hanging as Oikawa walked in, his eyes raking over the two of them like he wanted to dice them up as he groaned, "What is it, Ushiwaka-chan? If its for me to kick your sorry ass, I would be glad to."

Ushijima picked up the folder and tossed it to him, Oikawa snatching at it in midair and his eyes raking over the report as he tossed it back to him.

"Lev is dead eh? Poor child, I don't know how Yaku can cope with it," Oikawa murmured as Ushijima laced his fingers in front of him, "I have a job for you to do."


	34. Rescue mission

**Let's see what we can do from here.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

The boys didn't need to be told twice about whether they had made up their minds.

If someone if out there to kill them and have already done so, they're going to make them pay.

Other than Tsukishima and Yamaguchi staying behind for medical reasons; Yamaguchi there more for supporting Tsukishima even though the guy didn't want it, the rest had grabbed their bags and rode into the city.

"I never thought the day would come that we would have to face the Little Giant this way," Hinata murmured as they bounced up and down the road, the bike pounding across the dirt as Hinata tried to block the dirt from hitting his face.

A truck would be too obvious and bikes were the best way to go at the moment. Hinata always thought it was cool to ride bikes the way they did in the movies looping zombies' heads off and this was what he did, swinging his knife to dig into a zombie's neck to rip it off.

"Oi don't get yourself into a mess before we face the main enemy. I don't want you yelling that you've fallen off the bike, Hinata-boke," Kageyama snapped from the front as he revved the bike, nearly making Hinata bounce off as they turned the corner.

"You watch with your riding!"

"I'm keeping us alive! You don't even know how to ride, let alone reach the pedals!"

"Gah, why you…"

"Can you two stop bickering and focus on the mission?!" Suga snapped from the other end, both boys falling silent as the base rose from the distance.

"Man, I didn't expect to come back here in this manner. Damn that Yaku, always off like a cat after a mouse…" Kuroo purred as Kenma gripped onto him. The smaller boy felt ready to die from the amount of dust hitting his face as they killed the engines and made the rest of the way on foot.

Daichi and Kuroo split their teams and they trekked to a small escape route Kuroo had found when he had been a cadet on the site, grinning that it was still there.

"Let's just hope they don't find us," Kuroo murmured when he heard a gun cock at his head.

"Oh no you don't," a voice purred as Kuroo sighed, "What the hell, Daishou?"

The snake guy hissed as he pointed the gun at Kuroo, a knife pointing to Kenma's throat, who raised his hands into the air.

"Come on, Kuroo, he wins this one," he murmured as he slowly got to his feet, guns getting pointed at their heads before they were cuffed.

"Those crows better not fall for this trap," Kuroo murmured as they were hauled off, Daishou whistling a tune under his breath.

"You sniveling snake. Never thought you would actually betray Ushijima like that. What does this madman got in store for you enough to doublecross your old boss?" Kuroo purred as Daishou snickered, "Oh, just that he would let me kick his ass when I'm done. That guy… even when I brought my friends trying to save them, he ordered Tendo to kill them anyway because they were infected. I swore to kill them the way they killed my friends…"

Daishou's fingers curled around his gun tighter as Kuroo looked at where the crows should be when he spotted a wink in the distance.

Kenma ducked as a bullet soared through the air, hitting the boy holding him in the head as he collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around him as the others scattered. Kuroo kicked the back of Daishou's knee, making him howl as Kenma whipped his bonds free.

"Geez, you should do better than restrain us with rope," Kuroo grinned as he pointed the knife into Daishou's back, making him hiss, "You're never going to win. We'll turn that base into a living hell."

"Well, we had the same thought as you did," Kuroo snarled as he nudged him into the demon's lair.

…

"Well that went well," Hinata murmured as he swung down from the tree, binoculars in his hands as Kageyama followed suit. He admired how that guy had such amazing accuracy, shooting without any mercy or second thoughts.

Not like Hinata had the heart to care anymore. They had killed Lev. But was it fair that he had to die that way? He was just someone following orders after all.

"Come on, you two. Meet at the entry point Kuroo told us," Daichi's voice crackled over the com as both of them jogged over to the rest of their guys, Oikawa surprisingly quiet while Iwaizumi twisted a knife in his hand. He had cut away the sleeve of his amputated arm to show the stump, wearing it like a badge of honour.

"We get in there, get Yaku out and hopefully, we don't get killed in the process."

Everyone just nodded as Kuroo's voice purred on the line.

"Alright, we're inside. Yaku should be held in the detention area… hope they weren't crazy enough to put him through torture to tell them about where we are…"

"Daishou betrayed us so they are bound to know what we're up to now right?"

"Daishou was just a normal soldier back there. Ushijima never really told him any of their plans."

"Fine, but if they knew we had a cure…"

There was a yell as gunfire issued and a body thumped to the ground as Kuroo yelled someone's name.

"Kuroo! Get out of there!" Daichi yelled as the line was abruptly cut off.

"Shit shit," Nishinoya growled as he leaped into the base, Tanaka running after him as everyone ran suit.

"Come on, guys! Listen to orders for once!" Suga wailed as Asahi said a silent prayer in his head.

"Let's have a good game, shall we?" Hinata grinned as he gave Kageyama a fist bump.

"Onegashimasu!"

…

Yamamoto was bleeding heavily and it didn't help that their medic wasn't with them. Akaashi and Bokuto had split off to go hunting for Yaku and he prayed they hadn't been caught as well.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a man grinned as he stepped through the door, Daishou whimpering a little as the man pointed the gun at him.

"Knew you were useless," he murmured as he shot him in the head, sending him toppling to the ground as Kuroo yelled, "You crazy bastard!"

"Shut it or your friend gets it too," he purred as he pointed the gun at Yamamoto, who was barely breathing as he waved the gun in his face.

"Now tell me, what is Ushijima up to? I know he has an idea of getting a cure but I doubt he has long… the virus is already spreading and people here want to get their revenge on those morons who took everything from them."

"Ushijima wasn't even the one behind it. His mother was! How could you blame him for it?"

"Well, it says in the name. Not to mention…" he grinned as he pointed the gun at him, "They need someone to blame."

"Other then training to kill zombies, these people have nothing left. They want revenge on those who unleashed the virus and I can only contain them for so long. Unless you want your friends to feel the brunt of it all, you might want to spill the beans on where your pals are."

"Why are you so interested in them? They're just a bunch of kids."

"Ah, they came from the same high school as I did. Some of them even planned to come. And knowing them, crows always try to scavage what they can."

There was the sound of a blast in the distance and yells as the building shook, dust raining from the ceiling as the Little Giant grinned, "Ah, they're here."


	35. Breakout

Yaku groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his arms aching as he tried to get up when he felt something spike through his body. He threw up onto the ground, not bothering to crawl away as he fell into his own vomit.

He felt like he had just thrown up his guts.

" _Let's send them a little welcome present shall we?" Ichiro had grinned as the doctor clicked the syringe._

" _I wonder how it would be like when he gets sent into the open. We've never really tested this before other than the one we gave to his friend… he had collapsed not long after…."_

" _Well that's going to be their own problem."_

"Shit," Yaku growled as he wiped the grim from his face as he heard sounds of guns being pointed at him. He looked up to realize that he had been dropped right in front of the base.

"Yaku-san! Are you alright?" Yamaguchi cried out as he rushed to him, trying to pull him to his feet when Yaku slapped his hand away.

"Don't come near me! Those bastards… they injected me with the virus."

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks as Yaku coughed, blood splattering onto his hand as he tried to edge away from Yamaguchi and the guards.

"Don't… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. We've already lost Lev."

"Shut it and come in. We'll treat you now," a voice said as Tsukishima came up, pressing his glasses to his face as he grabbed him by the arm and yanked him in, not caring that Yaku was trying to break free as Yamaguchi yelped, "Are you serious, Tsukki?! He just said that he's infected!"

"Well we need a candidate for the new antidote. Yaku doesn't have long to live if he didn't take it so why not try it out?"

Yaku chuckled a little before more blood sprayed on his clothes as he was led into the lab and the door slammed behind them when Tsukki drawled, "Got you a test subject, sensei."

Takeda turned to face him, his eyes growing wide as Yaku caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face was lined with veins and his eyes bloodshot, veins bulging across his skin. His lips had turned black and black drool was beginning to drip onto himself as he thought, "Well shit."

"Strap him in," Takeda murmured before turning to Tskushima, "You know that I did mention wanting a test subject but this is ridiculous! He could go berserk at any given moment!"

"We spotted him outside about an hour ago. Normally the virus would have an effect on the person within the hour but he didn't transform immediately, which led me to think that he has a different slower version of the virus. He might die soon anyway so just give it a shot."

"You're forever a crazy cynic person aren't you Tsukishima?" Yaku grinned as he was strapped onto the table. After securing him onto the table, Tsukishima excused himself and went to wait in the adjoining room where Yamaguchi was fiddling with his fingers.

"They can save Yaku-san right?" he murmured as Tsukishima sighed, "We're about to find out."

…

Nishinoya and Tanaka had taken it upon themselves to set up bombs around the facility and so far, things were going splendid until they decided to take a little trip to the detention area of the facility.

Large numbers of kids had been herded into the cells, most of them looking in stages of being infected or already past the gone while some of them were just sitting in the corner of their cells, rocking on their legs as they murmured to themselves.

"Defectors," Nishinoya murmured as a girl whispered, "Someone.. is someone there?"

Tanaka quickly went over to the source, the small girl shaking as she crawled over to them. Tanaka immediately drew his hands back when he saw that she had been infected.

"What the hell did they do to you?" he murmured.

"The doctors… they got authorization to use us as test subjects for the virus. They were planning to use it to attack the opposing faction but… we didn't want anymore people to get hurt. When we tried to run, they caught us and used us for testing… Ichiro-san… he's insane. He would burn the world down just to get revenge for what happened. There are some who support him but…" she coughed as blood splattered across the floor, her breath turning harsher as she collapsed to the ground.

"I beg you… please… kill us before they unleash us…" she whispered as Tanaka shook his head, "I don't want to kill more people. I've killed enough."

"But we're beyond saving. I would rather die than become a monster…" she begged as she coughed more, her body shaking as Nishinoya came forward. He steeled himself as he grabbed her by the collar and looked into her eyes, her breath hitching just a bit as he plunged his knife into her neck, Tanaka crying out as she slumped onto the ground.

"Noya-san!" Tanaka yelled as he fastened a bomb onto the floor and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ryu, we can't do anything for them now," he whispered as silent tears ran along the side of his face. Tanaka gazed on the girl who now lay on the ground in her own blood, a soft smile on her face as he gritted his teeth.

"This guy is just sick," he growled as he planted another bomb on the floor before setting the timer.

"Let's go," Nishinoya said as they ran for it, the detention center blowing up few minutes later as Tanaka prayed that he could kill Ichiro himself.

…

"Man they need to hold back on those bombs," Oikawa murmured as he kicked a guy in the balls and sent him onto his knees, the poor guy groaning as he grabbed him by the neck.

"Tell me, where is your precious boss?"

"Ichiro-san is with the prisoners!"

"I know that but where?"

He gripped the guy by the throat harder as he wheezed, "Room 321. End of the corridor in block C."

"Thanks," he grinned as he knocked him out with the butt of his knife, letting him slump into the ground as he straightened up.

" _Kill Ichiro and blow up the base with him. I don't want to have any more insurgents coming after us. They have been mad enough to try and come up with a stronger version of the virus. I won't jeopardise our faction for it."_

" _And why would you ask me to do this, Ushiwaka-chan?"_

" _You're a person who will get the job done."_

"You jackass," Oikawa thought as he jogged down the corridor, the gears turning in his head as Iwaizumi called out, "Oi, where do you think you're going, Shittykawa?"

"Just a little visit to a madman."

Iwaizumi didn't press on as they walked down the corridor, their com crackling to life every so often as gunfire issued from the others and a few yells as Iwaizumi sighed, "Let me guess, Ushijima told you to blow this place up?"

"And that's what I'm going to do."

…

Kenma gritted his teeth as he picked at the lock, the guards not really caring on what he was doing as they came off, his hands grabbing his knife and hitting the guards in the temples. They slumped to the ground as he grabbed their keys, the door swinging open as he walked out to see Bokuto twirling the keys in his hands.

"Come on, Kenma! Give me a chance to bust you out!" he groaned as Akaashi sighed, "Don't say that, Bokuto-san."

"So what's the plan now?" Bokuto asked as Kenma murmured, "We find Yaku and get out of here."

"We checked with the docs and let's say, he ain't here right now. Apparently, they dropped him off at home base an hour or so ago just to see if he would actually infect the whole base. Think they were trying to see how the virus would progress," Bokuto murmured as Kenma's eyes gleamed.

"As much as I would like to kill those people, we need to find Kuroo first."


	36. Sacrifices made

**As I was writing this chapter, some of the things that happened just came to my mind. I apologise in advance if you guys feel discomfort on what happens next.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Kuroo held onto Yamamoto, who was barely hanging in there as he pulled in ragged breaths. Ichiro was sitting in the corner, playing with the gun in his hand as an officer came in.

"Sir, we have intruders on the base and they've blown up the detention facility."

"Well, that makes life a little easier for us now I guess. Maybe its time to light up the party."

He reached into his pocket and pressed a remote, a grin on his face as he turned to the officer, "You might want to get out of here."

The officer squealed as he ran for his life as Kuroo yelled, "What the hell did you do?!"

"I heard you kids were the best of your group on the field. Let's see how you guys deal with the undead in these conditions," he grinned as he twirled the keys in his hands.

"You're mad. You're actually mad," Kuroo snarled as Ichiro slammed the door behind him, the only thing he could hear now was the sound of the blood rushing to his brain.

"Kuroo-san, leave me behind," Yamamoto wheezed as Kuroo scooted over, chuckling, "Even if I wanted to, I'm trapped here."

Yamamoto coughed as he lay on his back, his hand coated with blood as he wheezed, "Tell me, do you think that we would have even lived to survive after this shit, to actually live normally?"

Kuroo had thought of how life would have been if they could go back to school heck, even study and everything then do this. But if this hadn't happened, he wouldn't have met the guys and he was grateful for that.

"We will. You'll find a girl, get hitched and start a family, got it? We're going to make this right. Takeda-sensei is already putting together a cure so we'll be alright, you hear me?" Kuroo said as Yamamoto smiled, his face turning pale as he whispered, "That sounds great Kuroo-san."

Yamamoto's hand went slack as Kuroo cradled him, sobbing as he held onto his friend when the door was kicked open and Iwaizumi and Oikawa came tumbling in.

"Where the heck did he go? Shit… I swore this is the right room," Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi dashed to them, Kuroo shaking his head when his eyes went to Yamamoto's face. Kuroo gently closed his eyes before picking him up.

"Are you seriously going to carry a corpse around with you?" Oikawa mused as Kuroo nodded, "I'm going to give this guy the burial he deserves."

…

"Shit, it's so hard to fight in these conditions," Hinata murmured as he headbutted a guy, howling as he gripped his head when Kageyama snapped, "Use your head properly dammit!"

"I am using it!"

"Not in that way, Boke!"

As Kageyama refrained himself from choking Hinata, the alarms blared above their heads as one of the cadets on the floor who was still conscious squeaked in fright.

"Holy shit, he actually did it…" he yelped as Kageyama snatched him by the collar, "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Ichiro-san.. he…" the boy yelped when his arm was ripped off by a zombie from behind. The boy howled as he was snatched away, the sound of bones being crunched out splitting the air as Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the arm.

"Bakeyama, get out of here!" he yelled as he pulled the clip off a grenade and tossed it into the darkness, dragging Kageyama with him as the corridor exploded.

"Shit, he let in zombies in this facility. What the hell is he thinking?" Hinata growled as he drove his knife into a zombie's neck. The guy was wearing an officer's uniform and he didn't have to be a genius to know that this was what happened if you defied your superiors in this base.

"Everyone, get out right now!" Daichi yelled as Asahi yelled from the other side, gunfire following as screeches sounded in the background.

"I don't care how you get out, just get out alive!" Daichi yelled as Asahi cried out, the connection cutting as Hinata cursed.

"Shit…" he growled as he gripped his knives, Kageyama's hand curling on his gun as they stood back to back, zombies, starting to pour into the corridor as Hinata nodded, "Let's get this party started."

…

"Asahi! Asahi!" Suga cried out as he clutched onto his friend, Daichi covering for them as they fled down the corridor. They had run into a group of zombies and barely managed to escape when Asahi had jumped in front of Suga and got slashed.

"Leave me, I can buy you some time," Asahi murmured as Suga smacked him on the face.

"Shut up! We're not leaving you behind!" he snapped as Asahi groaned in pain. The blood was seeping out of his wound more rapidly and they knew that the blood was attracting more zombies to them.

"Please, leave me!" Asahi yelled as he pushed Suga away, the silver-haired boy smashing into Daichi as Asahi pulled out a grenade, a weapon he rarely ever used.

"Live," he whispered as he turned to face the zombies.

"Asahi!" Suga yelled as Daichi held him back when Asahi pulled the clip, Daichi dragging Suga with him before the corridor set alight, the blast sending them slamming into the ground as Daichi curled his body into Suga's, shielding him from the blast.

"Asahi… Asahi…" Suga whispered as Daichi got up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't let him die in vain," Daichi whispered as what remained of the zombies came towards them. Daichi pointed his gun at them to find the clip empty, swearing as he chucked the gun onto the ground.

"Is this it, Daichi? We're going to die in pain…" Suga whispered, his mind going blank as he thought of the people who had been torn apart in front of his eyes, his best friend getting blown up, their captain being flattened by the pole…

"Suga!" Daichi yelled when a blast door slammed in front of them, cutting them off from the zombies as Bokuto's voice chirped from above.

"Ah I think we did it! Guys, get out of here! We've set this place to blow in five minutes!"

"Do you think we can get out by then, Bokuto-san?"

"What, it always works in the movies?"

Daichi grabbed onto Suga, shaking his shoulders as he snapped, "We're getting out of here alive, got it! I swear I'll protect you and the others until we die."

Suga numbly got to his feet, his mind slightly clearing up as he passed his gun to Daichi as he said, "I'll cover you."

Daichi gave him his usual sweet smile as he loaded the gun, both of them running to the exit as the zombies pounded on the doors behind them.

…

"This way!" Kuroo yelled as they ran down the corridor, Iwaizumi holding the rear as he shot at the zombies, the gun soon running out of bullets as he swapped to his knife.

"How much further?!" Oikawa yelled when the sound of doors slamming down as Kuroo cursed, "Shit, run for it!"

They could already hardly moved with Kuroo carrying Yamamoto in his arms and the zombies were closing in more as the door in front of them began to close.

"Dump the body dammit!" Oikawa yelled as Kuroo tossed Yamamoto past the door before running after. The door was closing fast and Oikawa barely managed to turn when he felt himself getting shoved through the door before it slammed, leaving Iwaizumi trapped on the other side.

"Iwai-chan!" he yelled as he pounded on the door, screaming his best friend's name as Iwaizumi yelled, "Get away from here! The exit is nearby!"

"The hell I'm leaving you! I swore that we would be together always!"

"Don't make this sound like a bad romance film!"

Oikawa heard the sounds of zombies howling as Oikawa pounded on the door, his knuckles starting to bleed as he howled, "Shit! Shit it all!"

"Run, Shittykawa!" he yelled as Oikawa heard him yell in pain, zombies clamping down on him even as he tried to fight his way through. Oikawa… Oikawa felt like he had just killed his best friend.

"Iwaizumi Hajime!" he yelled as he heard a body slump onto the door, a light chuckle coming from the other side as Iwaizumi whispered, "That's the first time you ever called me that."

 _Flashbacks of when they were children, Oikawa holding out a hand to a grumpy Iwaizumi as he shook it, crushing his fingers as he yelped._

 _Both of them in their very first volleyball training, the ball fitting his hands as he tried to toss and Iwaizumi hitting it with precision, always appearing when he needed him to be._

 _Both of them sobbing when the lost to Ushijima over and over on the court._

 _Countless nights of them practicing on the court and years later, practicing how to fight one another to survive._

 _The agony of having to hold onto Iwaizumi as he fought for his life only to prolong it ever so slightly._

 _His heart crying out for the one person who had ever trusted or called him a friend._

"Oikawa sobbed as he heard the sound of ripping flesh when Iwaizumi whispered, "Live on, Tooru."

There was a gurgling sound as a knife dropped onto the ground, blood pooling from beneath the door as Oikawa sobbed as he realized that Iwaizumi had taken his own life rather than get devoured.

"Oikawa…" Kuroo started as Oikawa turned to him, smashing him in the face as he yelled, "You idiot! You stupid freaking idiot!"

He smashed Kuroo in the face multiple times, sobbing as he cried out, "You should have just dumped the damn corpse! Now Iwaizumi is dead! My best friend is freaking dead!"

"My friend is dead as well! Suck it up dammit!" Kuroo yelled as he headbutted Oikawa, who fell on his butt as Kuroo picked up Yamamoto's body once more.

"If you want Iwaizumi's death to have been in vain, stay here and sob. I'm leaving," he growled as he walked off, Oikawa cursing as he slowly got up before pressing his fist against the door the way he and Iwaizumi used to do whenever they were at a volleyball game together.

"Live on, Shittykawa," he could hear him say as he turned to walk away, wiping away his tears as he ran for his life.

 **Well RIP to those three characters (Iwaizumi's case was totally not planned but I thought it wouldn't make sense if they had lived the whole way. Kind of realised I should have killed off some of the character, to begin with or else this wouldn't have made much sense..."**


	37. Parting with friends

**Have a mid term tomorrow but meh... just going to write when the ideas are coming!  
**

 **Forgive me for the decisions I have decided to make in this chapter.**

Kageyama hated close range combat. He sucked at holding knives and he wasn't faring off well as he slashed into a zombies, missing its neck by inches as he cursed.

"Bakeyama, throw a grenade or something!" Hinata yelled as he snapped, "Ran out of them ages ago, moron!"

Hinata slashed into the zombies with precision, their progress slow as they barely made a few feet from where they had been initially attacked. Kageyama felt like he was being closed in and suffocating slowly…

No.. he wasn't going to die like this…

Just then the sound of Bokuto's voice filled the speakers, followed by a annoyed Akaashi as Kageyama cursed. They had to get out of the area right now. From what he had saw when they had first arrived at the facility and had been given a tour, there was a blast door at every end of each corridor and one nearest to them was a good 15m away and closing fast.

"Move it!" Kageyama yelled as he sliced at the zombie, turning to run for it as Hinata yelled at him to run faster. Hinata was closest to the door but it was already half shut. Kageyama yelled as he pushed Hinata at full forced, sending the orange head barreling through the door as he leaped forward, sliding halfway through when zombies latched onto his legs, desperate for a taste of flesh. The door was closing in fast, leaving just a few inches of leeway… few centimetres…

"Let go!" Hinata yelled as he pulled at Kageyama, Kageyama's eyes bulging as the door slammed onto his lower torso, his howls filling the corridor as he cried out in agony.

"Shit… shit…" Hinata stammered as he yanked at Kageyama, his lower trapped underneath even as he tried to tug.

"Leave me! You want to die like this?!" Kageyama yelled as he tried to stop himself from thinking he had just be decapitated. He was getting so dizzy…

"You're my best friend! I'm not leaving you!" Hinata yelled as he pulled Kageyama more, Kageyama barely having the strength to cry out anymore as he heard the sound of zombies scrabbling from the other side.

 _Best friend? Did he even have any friends? Images of his childhood and middle school life flooded his mind, flashing as he thought, "Ah, is this what they meant by life flashing before you die?"_

"I'm a goner Hinata. Just… please… leave me…" he begged, his blue eyes already starting to lose their colour as Hinata shook his head, tears running down his cheeks as he cradled his head.

"No… nonononono. I won't leave you," he whispered as Kageyama caressed his face, a small smile on his face as he smiled, "If you will."

 _If someone was to kill him, he would have Hinata do it._

Hinata knew that Kageyama wanted him to kill him but he couldn't possibly…

Kageyama pulled his gun from his pocket, pressing it into Hinata's hand as the boy gulped.

"You know I suck with guns."

 _Don't worry, I know. I know how much you suck at everything, Boke. That's why… I want you to do this…_

"Bakeyama, you stupid idiot! You moron!" Hinata wept as he pointed the gun at Kageyama's heart, the barrel placed on top of it. There was no way he could miss at this point.

Kageyama's hand curled over his, a small smile on his face as he looked at Hinata for the last time.

"Please, Shouyou."

 _Days of them training, both of them shouting at each other, telling that they would surpass one another and play on the court once more when this was over._

 _Ah, how he wished he could have set for Hinata on the court._

 _Life was never fair._

 _When you finally got something, it would only be snatched away._

 _"Sorry for leaving you alone, Boke."_

Hinata screamed as he pulled the trigger, the gun ricocheting against himself as the bullet hit home, Kageyama barely uttering a breath as it drove through him, his hand still holding onto Hinata's as Hinata opened his eyes, sobbing as he slowly put his hand down.

"You moron. You stupid moron," he whispered as the building began to shake, the ceiling crumbling above him as he thought, "Maybe its better for me to die here.."

"Chibi-chan!" a voice yelled as someone yanked him away from Kageyama, Hinata screaming as the boy was buried under rubble when someone smashed him on the head.

"What the hell were you doing?! You could have been killed!" Bokuto snapped as Hinata hiccupped, "Kageyama is dead."

Bokuto stopped in his tracks for a moment when he realized that Hinata's partner was nowhere in sight when Akaashi snapped him out of his reverie.

"We need to go now. The self destruct sequence should end in 2 minutes."

"Shit, I should have put more time in it," Bokuto cursed as he grabbed Hinata and slung him onto his back, running down the hall with him as Hinata turned to look at where Kageyama was buried.

"Baka,' he murmured as he leaned against Bokuto's back, his eyes closing as he passed out.

…

"Noya-san," Tanaka growled as they stood back to back, trapped in the canteen of all places surrounded by zombies. Bodies lay across the floor as Tanaka shot at them, trying his best to avoid getting bitten as they searched for an exit. Bokuto had closed the doors before they had a chance to escape and from the looks of it, they were trapped.

"Come on, Ryu! Don't lose hope!" Nishinoya yelled as he yelled into the com, stastic greeting him as he tried to call for help. But it looked like they were on their own.

"Shit, why the hell do we have to die like this?!" Tanaka yelled as he shot a zombie in the head, blood coating his face as he thought of the countless others who had died before him.

"Ryu! If we're going to die, might as well die in a blast!" Nishinoya yelled as he held the bomb in the air, an unwavering smile on his face as he held out a hand for Tanaka to take. Even the zombies seemed to know that they were about to get blown up, edging away ever so slightly as Nishinoya sniffled slightly.

"It's been great knowing you man. You're a man among men!" he grinned as his hand shook from exhaustion and fear. They really had no way out at this point and the facility was going to be destroyed anyway.

Tanaka grinned as he grabbed Nishinoya's outstretched hand, shaking it as he yelled, "Pleasure working with you, Noya-san!"

"Yeah!" Nishinoya yelled as he set off the bomb.

Both of them clutched onto each other, trying their best to shield each other from the fire that raged around them as the bomb went off, engulfing the room in flames as he thought to himself, "Neesan, sorry that I would be meeting you earlier" as the world turned red and gold.

…

Suga and Daichi collapsed onto the grass, choking as the smoke rose into the air, sounds of blasts sounding around the base as Daichi reached for the com to call out for the others when he realized it was broken.

"Shit…" he growled when he spotted two figures, one draped over another as they ran towards them.

"Kuroo!" Daichi yelled when he realized that Yamamoto was dead, Kuroo settling him onto the ground when Oikawa crashed to the ground.

"Iwaizumi… he's gone… this bastard killed him," Oikawa murmured as Suga hugged him, trying to soothe him even as he wept for the loss of his own friend.

"Asahi is gone too… I feel it as well…" he said as he started to cry, the tears flowing freely as Oikawa gripped onto him, sobbing loudly when a few more figures approached them, Daichi's heart dropping when he realized that their sniper and resident bombers weren't with them.

"Oh Lord, what have I done," he thought as he sat on the grass, wondering if he had just sent half of his team to their deaths when Kuroo whispered, "Where's Kenma?"

 **To begin... I am super sorry for killing off Kageyama (the poor child was supposed to live until the end but then I thought that if he had died, Hinata would have had a sense of revenge to go after Ichiro/ little Giant)**

 **As for why I killed off Tanaka and Nishinoya, just a gut feeling... they are great but I feel that if I had let them live, they wouldn't be able to contribute to the story for much longer so I thought I should send them off with a bang the way they love to.**

 **Let me know your thoughts (murder me all you want, I'm feeling ready to cry myself...)**


	38. I see fire

**Midterms are over and that just gave me the motivation to finally finish off this story. There are a few more chapters left but I'm just going to release them all at one shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

After they managed to get out from the doctors on what they had done to Yaku, the trio made their way to the control tower, situated right on top of the facility with a view overlooking the base. They had to fight a few zombies on the way when Ichiro decided to let all hell break lose then but they managed to barricade themselves inside for the timebeing.

"Shit, how do we work with the controls again?" Bokuto murmured as he gazed at the panel with many switches on them, his mind going blank when Kenma walked over and took over the reins. His hands flew over the panel, his mind working as he pushed all the necessary buttons when he turned to Bokuto.

"You can do the honors," he said as he let Bokuto make the announcement when he heard the sound of hands clapping behind them.

"Ah, so you managed to set the base on self destruct mode eh? I applaud you," Ichiro grinned as he aimed the gun at them.

"Not like I mind if this place blows up but I prefer to leave this place in one piece, don't you think?" he smirked as Kenma removed his knife from his pocket.

"Both of you, get out of here," he murmured as Bokuto cracked his knuckles, "Hell we'll do that. Gonna make this guy pay for what he did to Lev.

Kenma's stomach turned at the sound of Lev's name and the news when he had been killed reaching his ears, the knife seemingly becoming hotter in his hand as he turned to Akaashi.

"Go. Now," he growled as he rushed forward, the gun going off as he deflected the bullet with the knife, slamming into Ichiro as he smashed into the controls.

"Why you little," Ichiro growled as he smashed Kenma in the head with the butt of his gun as Akaashi tried to fire at them when Kenma slammed the button down on the panel.

"I'm closing all the doors. Get out now or you'll be trapped!"

"Hell, we're leaving you!"

"Do you want to die that badly?!"

"What do you think Kuroo will do to us if we told him we left you to get killed?!"

Kenma smiled at the sound of his best friend's name, remembering the days when they played volleyball and he would just game as Kuroo ranted about volleyball techniques.

How he wished he could return to those days.

"Tell him I'm sorry," he whispered as he felt something pierce his side, blood seeping from the wound as he slumped onto the ground. His sight was beginning to get blurry as Ichiro stood over him, his knife coated with blood as Bokuto screamed his name as Akaashi cried out, grabbing him by the waist and hauling him out of the room, Bokuto screaming for Kenma even as their voices faded away.

"Such a hero aren't you? I admire your spunk," Ichiro murmured as he knelt next to Kenma, his eyesight already turning white from the pain of the wound as Ichiro whispered, "How about I make you a deal?"

Kenma spat at him, his catlike eyes shining as fire began to erupt all over the base as various people began to set off bombs, fire beginning to encircle the area as Ichiro chuckled.

"Suit yourself," he murmured as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as Kenma grunted, pulling himself into a sitting position as he stared at the destruction raining around him. The fire was so hot now that he could feel himself melting as he reached to the sky.

He smiled as he thought of Lev and Yamamoto laughing, holding out their hands to bring him over as he let a few tears slip out.

"Kuroo, forgive me," he whispered as the base went supernova.

…

"What do you mean… he's dead…" Kuroo whispered as Bokuto crounched in front of him, on his knees as he did a bow, his forehead touching the ground as he wailed, "Forgive me, Kuroo! We tried but… it was too late, he had already been stabbed by that monster."

Kuroo's eyes darted to the still burning building, the control tower exploding in a shower of sparks as he thought of his friend burning inside.

"I have to go to him. He of all people… cannot be dead," he murmured as the tears began to flow out followed by an enraged animal yell as he screamed for Kenma, his howls filling the air as the sound of a helicopter taking off filled the air.

"Shit… that bastard got away," Oikawa growled as he gripped tufts of grass. He was still reeling over Iwaizumi's death and Suga was scooted near Hinata, the younger boy's eyes closed as Suga stroked his hair. Daichi was rocking on his feet, staring at the final resting place for most of his team.

13 of them had gone in. Only six had made it out alive.

"We have to get back to base. I'm suspecting that he had evacuated all the members of the base prior to us attacking and sent them off to home base. If he lets loose whatever hellish virus he had created," Daichi thought Oikawa turned to Kuroo, who was still sobbing as Yamamoto laid nearby.

"What are you going to do with the body now?"

Kuroo's breath hitched as he turned to the body, his hands shaking as he tried to pick him up when Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head as he whispered, "We have to let him go."

Kuroo's hands shook as they pried him away from Yamamoto and did the only thing they could do; burn the body. Akaashi and Bokuto carried Yamamoto to the burning wreckage of the building and with a yell, pushed him inside as the building slowly burned to the ground, taking the bodies of the members of the Karasuno and Tokyo squad with it. Bokuto had to stop himself from sobbing as Akaashi put his arms around him, soothing him the best he can as they stood in a circle, wondering what to do now that half of their squad was dead when Hinata stirred from his sleep.

"Kageyama,' he murmured as Suga reached to him when Daichi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata, do you remember anything?"

"Kageyama is dead, isn't he?"

Suga's breath hitched in his throat as Hinata got to his feet, his eyes blazing as he turned to look at the burning Tokyo base.

"Let's go. I want to kill the monster who took them from us."

 **Forgive me for killing Kenma ( I felt that someone couldn't leave the control tower alive..)**


	39. Last stand

**This is going to be the final battle. Let the battle begin!**

Yaku slipped in and out of consciousness, his mind torn between reality and a madman's world as he was pulled in and out. Every time he was awake, he felt his body screaming in pain and when he fell into unconsciousness, he was met with darkness and the feeling of something eating at his brain and turning his body cold.

"Sensei, he should be stable now."

"The virus didn't reach his brain quickly enough so we managed to save him… but that means the cure can only work if the progress of the virus is slow, to begin with…"

Yaku cracked his eyes open, his body stiff as he tried to see what was going on when Kiyoko made him lie back down.

"Yaku-san, be still," she murmured as he put up a hand to see that it was normal. In fact, he felt well enough to sit up and have a good meal when his stomach decided to throw up whatever it had at the moment.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to throw up the first thing you wake up," Tsukishima murmured as he helped to mop up the floor when Yaku lay back in his bed.

"What the shit happened?"

"We saved your life. With the medication they came up after examining Lev's body and administering a new dosage on you, they managed to contain the virus in you, for now. It's still there but for the time being, you're alive."

Yaku's hand gripped his shirt, thinking that Lev may have died for nothing when the door slammed open, Tendo standing at the threshold as he looked around.

"Good, you're all here. We have a little trouble up deck."

Tsukishima grabbed his weapons belt and walked out of the room, Yaku yanking all the wires out of his body to dash after him despite Kiyoko yelling after him to get back as he snapped, "Tell me the situation."

"Tokyo base got blown up and now they want to wage war on us. Things ain't looking too pretty for us. I heard half of the squad that had gone to retrieve you wound up dead."

Yaku almost slammed into Tsukishima at Tendou's words, his mind racing on who might have been the casualties when he stopped at the main entrance to the gym.

Outside was a large army of soldiers, mostly made out of angry looking kids and a helicopter whirled on top, the face of a certain madman grinning from the side as he spoke into a megaphone.

"Greetings! As you can imagine, one of your squads has just blown up our base and we want some revenge. I give you one choice; hand over Ushijima so we can have a piece of him to deal with or we'll just blow up your base anyway. If you think you can find a cure, think again! We've lost too many people at this point to even bother with a cure!"

"And you think the best way to solve the problem is to create a virus that makes things worse?" Yamaguchi yelled as he stepped in front, crossbow slung over his back as he looked ahead at the enemy. Ichiro snickered as he landed the helicopter and got out, stepping in the middle of the field separating the gym and the angry survivors of Tokyo base.

"There can only be one ruler of the court here and I don't intend to let Ushijima be the one in charge," he grinned as a hand was placed on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"This is my fight," Ushijima said as he walked towards Ichiro, who cackled as he held out a gun to his head.

"If killing me is what it takes to satisfy you lot, do it. I don't have any qualms on dying," he said as Tendo yelled, "I know you're stupid but don't do it dammit!"

"Someone actually cares for your life. So you're Ushijima Wakotoshi, the prodigy volleyball player, son of a government scientist. How funny for your final stand to be on the orange court," Ichiro grinned as Ushijima gave him a smile that sent slight shivers down his spine.

"I don't intend to go down on the court so easily," he smirked as the sound of bikes revving in the distance split the air, the Tokyo regimen scattering as Ushijima shouted, "Fire!"

A blast of bombs ignited around the field, sending people flying into the air as bombs went off, Ichiro running for it as the nearest group of soldiers was sent flying into the air.

"Courtesy of Tanaka and Nishinoya," Daichi grinned as he leaped into the fray, Suga following after him as he shot at the enemies, sending them down with every shot. Both parties had taken onto the field, not caring on leaving the other alive as the brawl issued, gunfire and grenades exploding across the field as they charged.

"Shit I didn't expect to get into a fight so soon but this is good enough," Kuroo growled as he swung his gun into a person's head, their body sprawling on the ground as he slammed his bike into a group of soldiers. He leaped into the air as he started to shoot, his aims fast and accurate as he shot people down one after another. His blood was racing and singing with fire, Kenma's spirit helping him with every shot as he thought, "I miss you, you damn puddinghead."

"Come on!" Bokuto yelled as he swung a pipe into a soldier, the person's head whipping back with a snap as Akaashi revved the bike forward, urging it to slam into a few more bodies before both of them leaped off.

"I can count on you in close combat right Akaashi?" Bokuto grinned as Akaashi sighed, "If you wish, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi swung his gun in an arc, slamming it into a soldier's face as they pushed through the crowd, trying to get back to the gym as his com crackled.

"Everyone, fight!" Daichi yelled as Bokuto grinned, not needing to be told twice as he smashed someone's face, their body collapsing to the ground as he spat onto the ground.

"For Kenma," he murmured as he leaped into the crowd.

Oikawa and Hinata rumbled on the bike, Hinata's arms curled around Oikawa's waist as his eyes searched the crowd for Ichiro, his mind going over various ways on how he could take him down when Oikawa murmured, "Spotted him."

Ichiro was locked in combat with Ushijima, a couple of soldiers at his back as he shot at him, Ushijima barely able to keep up with the shots as he danced about deflecting them.

"I won't let Ushiwaka-chan have all the fun," Oikawa growled as he revved the bike, sending them flying into the middle of the fray, their bloodlust growing as they approached their best friends' killer.


	40. The end of everything

**This is the last stand. Be prepared.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Ukai stood at the balcony of the orange court, his mind in a blur as he watched the destruction raining on the field. People were dying all over, blood being spilled for no better reason than for the revenge of fallen comrades. He felt himself walking down the stairs and onto the battlefield, his eyes searching for the man who started it all.

" _One day, we'll go onto the court, mark my words!" Ichiro grinned as he had fist bumped Ukai back when he had first graduated from high school. It was a hot summer's day and he had been over from university to help out with training and blow off some steam with the guys. Ichiro had been full of life, buzzing and eager to be the best on the court._

" _Sure, if you can beat me first."_

"What the shit happened with you man?" he thought as he fought his way through the crowd, trying his best not to kill anyone when a bike flashed past him, stopping his heart for just a moment as Hinata shot him a look.

"Stay out of this," his eyes seemed to say as he shot down the road with Oikawa towards Ichiro, Ukai almost falling back as he thought of how much he had looked like Ichiro in his younger days.

"Send him back to where he came from kid," he thought as he finally removed the safety of his gun and began to fire.

…

Oikawa and Hinata rode at the back of the pack, not speaking as Hinata ran through the scenarios that could play out on the field. He knew he could very well die there and then but he didn't care right about now. He had to kill Ichiro for killing Kageyama… for forcing him to kill him.

"Hey, Chibi. I know you're sad over Kageyama's death but don't let it distract you," Oikawa shouted over the noise of the engine as Hinata snapped back, "I know!"

"Trust me, I want to kill him too but if I die here, Iwai-chan would never forgive me," he snapped as a stray tear slipped from his eyes.

"That's why we will kill him. Together," Oikawa shouted as Hinata nodded, although he apologized to Oikawa for having to break his promise.

As they rode into the fray of the battle, Oikawa leaped off the bike to start slicing into people, his knives working in and out of bodies as he carved them up, not even caring to blink as blood sprayed all over him. Hinata slammed his knife into enemy soldiers as well, searching for his prey as familiar black eyes flashed in front of him.

…

Ichiro was already starting to tire as he weaved in and out of the crowd, trying to kill Ushijima. Now that the person responsible for the hell they had been brought into was in front of him, he couldn't stop thinking of how he wanted to carve him up.

He had felt slight guilt for having used some of the rebels as test subjects and having to get rid of most of those who didn't want to follow his orders. He had no time for that nonsense when he had to find revenge.

"Revenge… revenge. I want to kill you for revenge of those you killed," he breathed as his knife arced down at Ushijima's neck, the bigger boy grunting as he rolled backward, kicking him as Ichiro leaped back. Shit, this was going nowhere.

"You weren't the only one who had your own surprise," he thought as he pressed the remote in his pocket, the sound of explosions going off as he laughed. Oh, this was going to be a fine ending.

"You're mad aren't you?" Ushijima growled as people began to scatter, the bombs starting to head towards their direction. Ichiro had purposely made sure all the vehicles were within range of the gym and would destroy everything within a 100m radius, including the orange court and taking everyone with it.

Not like he planned to make it out alive anyway.

He wanted to spread his arms and laugh, watching as the symphony of screams and cries of the dying hit his ears, orange and red soaring into the sky as he thought of how beautiful those colors were.

"Eat your shit, Ushijima," he thought when he felt something pierce through his heart. He coughed as he turned to see orange in front of him, the smaller boy's eyes blazing with fire as he whispered, "This is for Kageyama."

Ichiro laughed as he put a hand on the boy's head, remembering when he had first said he had been his hero to become a volleyball player on the court and to be the best player there is. He had been so innocent then.

Now, this was one way he didn't mind dying.

The boy didn't let go even as the ground erupted around them, Ushijima screaming for him to get away as they were engulfed in light, Ichiro smiling as the world exploded around him.

…

Hinata knew this was the end. When Ichiro had set off all the explosions, he knew there would be no escape and regrets.

As he ran towards Ichiro, he could only think of the faces of those dying around him. Akaashi and Bokuto standing back to back even as they were engulfed in fire, Kuroo screaming and slicing as he was thrown into the air, Suga and Daichi holding onto each other as they ran for cover, Tsukishima dragging an unconscious Yamaguchi in vain as they were blown away from the blast. Oikawa was nowhere to be seen.

" _Oi, Boke. Don't go doing anything stupid alright?! You're not ready to die yet!"_ Kageyama's voice floated in his mind as he smiled.

" _Don't worry, I won't leave you alone for long."_

He thought of Natsu, who was somewhere in the orange court, hiding and trying to stay safe as she wondered where her older brother was.

" _Forgive me, Natsu."_

As he raced towards his target, he thought of the days where he had spent with the guys, training together, hearing their snores fill the dorm as they slept after a long day of training, being told off by Suga and Daichi when they did something stupid, his squabbles with Kageyama every other minute of the day.

He poured all of his sadness and anger into his knife as he pierced Ichiro's heart, his heart pounding as Ichiro smiled at him, patting his head even as they were engulfed in flames. For some reason, it wasn't scorching hot or burning.

It felt warm like he had come home.

" _Boke Hinata,"_ Kageyama's voice filled his mind as Hinata smiled, letting himself get swallowed by orange and red.

 **Ok... what do you guys think?**

 **I know the final battle didn't make much sense and everything but I felt there needed to be a battle of sorts to end things but don't fear... there is an epilogue!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	41. Epilogue

**This story initially started due to a zombie theme module I was taking in my university course and it evolved into something I wanted to write about Haikyuu when I saw how hot they looked in military outfits. I had ups and downs continuing this story but here we are, finally at the end of a long journey at 40 chapters and an epilogue.**

 **Thank you so much to those of you who have read this story up until now, you've been bringing me so much joy whenever I read your reviews and find out that another soul out there has liked this story.**

 **Shoutout to the amazing alyssglacias who has been reviewing since day one and for those who have liked and followed this story for the past six months, thank you for your support.**

 **I actualyl wanted to leave the story as it was at chapter 40 but I thought, an epilogue that is happy and fluffy would be great too.**

 **And now, may I present to you the finale of Haikyuu Assault Team.**

 **As promised, here is the epilogue.**

"Gwahhhh!" Hinata cried out as he bucked from the bed, wincing as he got up to see a wire in his arm. Birds were chirping outside of the window, the bedsheets stark white as he looked around in what appeared to be a hospital room.

"Shouyou! You had us worried sick!" a familiar voice snapped as his mother came in to engulf him in her arms, her orange hair tickling his face as he thought what was going on.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Onichan! Why did you go running in front of the truck, you baka onichan," Natsu groaned as she sat on his bedside, making the bed squeak as he turned to look around. Everything seemed normal.

His mother was alive.

"Okasan… what… I thought that you were dead."

"What are you talking about Shouyou?! Don't make me worried! You were in a coma for about a week and I've already had heart attacks for goodness knows how many times! Don't you ever do something like that again or I'm going to take you off volleyball! You were thinking about volleyball again weren't you?!" his mother groaned as he held him tight when she felt tears spilling onto her shirt.

"Okasan, I thought I lost you," Hinata wept as Natsu bit the inside of her cheek, wondering what had happened to her older brother while he had been out like a light as he lay back onto the bed.

The world was at peace. There were no zombies. His family was alive.

Kageyama and the others were alive.

But wait, had they just been a fiction of his imagination?

Hinata found himself back on his feet in no time but his mind was always wandering to the people he had met and befriended during his time in the military. Despite that being all a dream, he thought that they had been as real as they could get.

Although he didn't try to be a stalker or anything trying to find out if they existed.

As the years passed and he eventually got into his dream school, Karasuno High School, Hinata thought how amazing it was that he was going to the school of his dreams and he wondered if the little Giant was actually a maniac like what he had recalled from his dreams as he cycled up the hill to the school.

"Finally! I get to be on a real team! We'll go to the Interhigh and go to nationals and stand on the orange court!" he chirped as he skipped to the court when he heard a familiar yell, "Shit this."

Hinata's heart dropped as he stopped outside of the closed doors, his hands shaking as he tried to recall where he had heard the voice before, dark blue eyes staring at him and the softest hand holding his face.

 _"Live, Shouyou."_

Hinata placed his hands on the doors, pushing them open to see a boy his age standing on one end of the court, a basket of balls beside him and a ball in his hands; he wore the cream long sleeved jumper of the school and had a volleyball in his hands as he tossed it into the air, ready to spike it.

"Kageyama?!" Hinata yelled as Kageyama stopped in his tracks, the ball slamming onto his head as he turned to look at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" he growled as Hinata stood there, tears coming out from his eyes as Kageyama panicked, "Oi, I know my face is scary and everything but why the hell are you crying?! You ain't a kid right?!"

"You're alive! You're alive!" Hinata sobbed as he ran into the gym, barreling into him to send him flying onto the ground.

"Get off me! Holy shit, what the heck is wrong with you?! We've never even met before!"

He's alive. That means…

"Woah woah! What do we have here, two first years cozying up to each other so early in the day," Tanaka grinned as he walked into the gym, a smirk on his face as Suga and Daichi walked in after him, chatting with each other as Daichi raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo, I see that you two are here early for practice," he smiled as Hinata's heart soared.

"Come on, Tsukki! We're going to be late!" Yamaguchi called as Hinata thought, _"This was one guy I didn't want to get involved with ever again."_

"Calm down. Oh, the King of the Court is here," Tsukishima grinned, ever the salty person as Kageyama yelled, "What the hell did you call me?!"

As they bickered and Daichi and Suga did their best to calm them down, Hinata couldn't help but cry as he watched the people he loved standing in front of him, all brought together by the sport they loved so dear.

"Oi, did you get something in your eye, rookie?" Tanaka gaped as Hinata shook his head when Daichi clapped his hands for them to come forward and introduce themselves.

"Tadashi Yamaguchi! First year, class 1-4! I'm a blocker!"

"Tsukishima Kei, class 1-4. Middle blocker."

"Kageyama Tobio, class 1-3. Setter."

Hinata stepped forward, a huge smile on his face as he thought, _"God, if this is another world where we are able to play together on the same team like we wished to, thank you."_

"Hinata Shouyou, class 1-1. I'm going to become the ace, win the Interhigh and go to the orange court for nationals!"

 **Once again, thank you for reading this story and may I see you in future tales.**

 **Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.**


	42. Bonus (Fighting for Life poem)

**Here's a bonus poem on the fanfic from Hinata's POV. Enjoy!**

When everything went wrong

And the world laid to waste

I saw you in front of me

Showing me the light of the way.

We trained together so much

I knew you like the palm of my hand

Searching for a way to make things right

To stand on the court we loved so dear.

Meeting so many people on the way

We formed a team like never before

Brothers in arms and on the court

Bringing together lost souls in song.

Even as we lost friends and family

We worked together to make ends meet

Even as we lost our second home

We returned to friends born in Tokyo.

We hid and fought for a cause of

Wanting to make humanity one again

Instead of standing on opposite sides

Fighting for what might not even be right.

Even as the man I admired as a child

Stand ready to lay waste to the world

I swore to fight him to the bitter end

Even when he took away everything I had.

As I watched you die in my arms

I cried out your name in vain

Wishing I was the one lying there

For I cannot live without you anymore.

But then you left me all alone

I couldn't bear to live any longer

As I drove the bullet through your heart

So I did the same to the man who killed you.

As the world burned around me

Lighting it up in orange and red

I thought of the day I could meet you again

In another life on another day.

When I woke up from a dream

That you might not even exist

I yearned for the truth that you are

Actually a person real and true.

When I finally saw you after all these years

I felt my heart cry out in joy

For now we are a real team and teammates

Karasuno Volleyball Team lives again.


	43. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


	44. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
